


Trials of Tainted Hyrule

by fandom_filth



Series: Tainted Hyrule Verse [1]
Category: Corruption of Champions, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Biting, Bondage, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Chapters tagged in titles, Cock Warming, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Femdom, Flying Sex, Frotting, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Goo insertion, Heatplay, Horse cock, It's LoZ but Corruption of Champions style, Knifeplay, Knotting, Light Angst, Link with feminine anatomy, Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mild Voyeurism, Misuse of medical tools, More Object Insertion, Multi, NB Link, Nonbinary Character, Not like this, Object Insertion, Objectification, Oops, Other, Oviposition, PWP, Painful Sex, Pining, Pining Link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Pining, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft sex, Sort Of, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Suspension, Tentacles, They're both cool with it, Threesome, Transformation, Triple Penetration, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Well would ya look at that, Went a little overboard with the object insertion, Where if you lose you get fucked instead of killed, bet you weren't expecting that, examination, goo, have I done ovi before, hemipene, hoo boy, iceplay, lesbian orgy, more group stuff, more rough sex, nonconsensual drugging, of a lynel, oh look there's a plot, okay fine, probably shoulda put those in earlier, punishment fuck, suspended beneath a horse body, thigh fucking, those are different chapters, threats of body horror but no real body horror, vines actually, whoops Link went from getting fucked with objects to being fucked as an object
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 63,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: What would happen if Ganondorf wasn't the real villain of BOTW?  What if he was simply a Gerudo king with a talent for magic, looking for an alliance with Hyrule, destined to carry the Calamity in his soul- but raised by Urbosa, who prevented this, unleashing the Calamity upon Hyrule? What if Ganon was locked inside the castle with Zelda, holding off the Calamity for 100 years, preventing Link from losing his memories?Oh yeah, and his spell to make all the monsters less dangerous makes them want to fuck things instead of kill them. So there's that. Link is not going to be happy.(Chapters tagged in titles, for those of you who only skim tags when it's this long, like me)





	1. Bokoblins- Gangbang, pig cocks, I'm trash

     No.  No no no no no!  Link refused to cry out even when his sword was knocked from his hand, his wooden shield torn away.  He fought valiantly, he thought, but these were just bokoblins!  How had they defeated him so soundly?  Had he grown so weak in the past hundred years?

     Wait, no, these monsters weren’t killing him.  Link stopped struggling, blue eyes darting around in confusion as they just seemed to swarm him and pin him down.  What were they _doing_?  They were laying their own weapons down, and-

     Oh, Hylia.  Link felt sick, clamping his mouth shut to avoid puking when the first one pulled its loincloth aside.  No, they didn’t mean to kill him, they meant to- but _why?_ In his day they had killed, not, not this, why, no, what was- They were tearing at his clothes now and Link struggled, but there were just too many hands on him.  There must have been five or six bokoblins, and he’d defeated only one, having stumbled on this camp by accident when he lost hold of his paraglider.

     His pants came off; they didn’t bother to remove the boot that wasn’t tugged off with them.  His shirt was torn and thrown aside, and soon they had him naked and helpless, held down beneath them.  Two were both shoving their piglike noses near his crotch, sniffing him.  Link spasmed in their grip, trying to pull away; there were pleased chitters as two fingers breached his cunt.

     He wasn’t aroused in the slightest and he cried out at that, still refusing to use words.  No, he would not beg, even if he wasn’t prepared for this, had tried to protest and failed.

     The bokoblin chuffed and the fingers retreated, but he didn’t get a chance to relax.  No, one of the crowd had gone to get something from by their fire, and returned with tallow from their torches.  Link hissed as it was poured on and then _into_ him, the bokoblins fingering him roughly to make sure he could take them.

     How courteous of them.  Despite himself the fingering started to get Link genuinely wet, though he tried to insist to himself it was just the tallow.  Mipha had done this for him as well-

     Oh, goddess, _Mipha_. Link tried not to cry at the mere thought of his lost love.  What would she think of him now?  She had always known he wasn’t biologically male, but she’d never judged him for it, but still, this-

     Link screamed.  The first bokoblin had jammed its cock inside him unexpectedly; the tip was twisted like a corkscrew and it twisted against his walls unpleasantly.  Though it didn’t stretch his entrance much he couldn’t take the whole length, it was too much and he writhed against the hands holding him down, but to no avail.  The bokoblin gave a pleased chitter and continued to fuck him quick and hard.  Another moved to his face and pushed its tip against his lips, clearly impatient.

     Link shut his mouth tightly, but a particularly hard thrust made him yelp and the other corkscrew cock was thrust into his mouth, down his throat.  He shuddered and made an inarticulate, high-pitched noise of disgust at the filthy taste, but any thought of biting down was quashed by the hand wrapping around his throat.  The two bokoblins began to fuck him in earnest, one at both ends, not coordinating. Sometimes they thrust at once and bent Link’s body between them; other times he was jostled harder onto one or the other.  He couldn’t get used to anything.

     They both spilled inside him in short order from each other, and Link slumped, crying a bit with relief.  Maybe it was over.

     The other three crowded around him, chittering in their leering manner, and he whimpered, realizing he wasn’t nearly through yet.  One bokoblin lay down on the ground and speared his cunt again, twisting up his insides just like the first and making him whine.  To his shock, the second disappeared behind him, and his next sensation was tallow being shoved up the cleft of his ass and then into his hole.  He screamed again with new energy, trying to struggle off the first one’s cock but held in place by their hands on his hips.

     The second bokoblin pushed into his ass, twisting up his rectal caverns, and Link screamed again, the sound abruptly cut off with a gurgle as the third bokoblin’s twisted cock was thrust down his throat.  Once they were all three settled deep inside him, they began to ream him out without hesitation or care for his welfare.

     He passed out after only a few more minutes of this.

     Fortunately, when he woke, they were all quite finished and fast asleep around the campfire.  It took a few minutes for Link to get his limbs working at all, and he had to suppress more urges to puke, whimper, and groan with protest as he carefully rolled over and forced himself up.  He gathered up his clothes, and retrieved his weapons; he stole all of their better quality weapons as well, and slipped off into the night without rousing them.  He found the nearest pond to wash off in and only after a thorough bath, cleaning out his holes as best he could, did he put any of his equipment back on.

    Well.  That had been terrible.  But he was still alive, so he supposed that counted as . . . well, not a win, but not a total loss.  He’d just, avoid that camp of bokoblins until he was better prepared.  Surely not all the monsters in this world had changed like that.


	2. Chuchu- Goo insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's be honest while this probably isn't many people's favorite kink- I know for sure it's not one of mine, hence the nearly drabble length of it- if you're looking at this in the CoC tag, *you've read this kind of thing before and it didn't stop you.*

     Link had successfully defeated several other bokoblin camps, and completed the four shrines that allowed him to gain back some of the strength he had lost.  He opted for that in favor of stamina for the first time.  He’d finally returned to the site of the gangbang and slain all the bokoblins that had violated him; unfortunately he had been too angry, too reckless, and they had exhausted and wounded him so that after the battle, when they disappeared into their dark magic, he honestly had to lay down and just sleep in their camp.

     Which was how he woke up a few hours later, parched but seemingly . . . wet?  No, sticky.  Both? He opened his mouth and yelped with surprise as the chuchu enveloped him, sliding underneath his clothes and filling every curve and entrance of his body it could stretch to.  He couldn’t hack at it without risking hurting himself; after all, chuchus were semisolid and while cutting and solid blows hurt them, it hardly slowed a blow to pass through one.

     Link squirmed over onto his back and batted at it by hand; the gelled substance the chuchu was made of hardly seemed to notice his grip as he tried to pull it off him, just slipping through his fingers like water as it flowed into his pants to explore the entrance it had found.  Link’s body seized up as it passed over his clit and he groaned deeply, struggling against it.

     The chu investigated his ass only briefly; they were rather very clean creatures, considering; their gel was used to make soap.  It seemed just as randy as the bokoblins, unfortunately, or perhaps just curious, as it began to open up his cunt.  Its liquid nature allowed it to slide right in despite Link’s protests and struggles.  Its body anchored on his clit and wriggled further inside him.

     At that point he gave up and flopped back on the ground with a little groan of annoyance.  At least this one didn’t hurt.  He’d have to figure out a way to get it out later if it didn’t- _fuck was that an eyeball?!_ Link choked a bit and gave a little groan of disgust when he felt the chu’s other eyeball pop into his cunt as well.  Fuck.  That was fucking disgusting.  He was going to the nearest pond and washing out so hard after this.

     The strange thing was that while it wasn’t painful, it wasn’t much of a pleasure, either.  Link lay there in an odd state of confusion, feeling the chu wriggle around inside him.  There was mild pleasure from the pressure but otherwise, not- wait, what was- it had started wriggling over his clit as it stretched deeper inside of him, exploring his every wall, every bit of nerve.  It pressed up against his cervix just as Link had to stifle a moan, and he yelped, praying it wouldn’t try to penetrate him there.

      Luckily, despite its curiosity, it didn’t, and it slid out of him before he could come from it, and rolled away.  Link just barely remembered himself enough to grab a boko spear nearby and throw it, impaling and destroying the infernal creature.  Fuck it.  What was _wrong_ with the world these days?


	3. Octorok-minor tentacles, oviposition, masturbation interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, this is not my best writing. Apparently I enjoy tentacle fics but can't portray them very well. Then again, Octoroks aren't exactly the usual tentacle beast.

     Link made it to the pond to wash up without further incident, thanking Hylia for the weapons slots in the Sheikah Slate that allowed him to keep most of the materials from the camp.  The chuchu had left him a bit hot and bothered, and as mortified as he was about it, Link couldn’t deny the soft moan that exited his upper lips when the cool pond water hit the lower and he was able to begin to wash off.  He diligently washed the rest of his body first, but finally settled on a rock away from shore and shut his eyes, reaching down to finger his clit.

     He braced his feet on a sandbar below him and turned over onto his chest to almost cuddle with the rock with his spare arm, anchoring himself securely as he dipped a finger inside himself.  He gave a soft moan as he felt the water slick his way in and spread his legs a bit to give himself more room to work.  His eyes fluttered shut as he worked up to two fingers and began to buck against them as if fucking himself on a cock.

      Or on Mipha’s hands, the pretty Zora always so accommodating and loving.  She liked doing it in the water, going under and licking him as he did the same for her and the pseudo-cock of her cloaca.  She would be quiet under the water, just thrusting in perfect time, her claws scraping just to give a little more stimulation in his cunt-

      He was right on the edge from the heart-wrenching fantasy when he felt something cold wrap around his thighs and suction onto them.  His eyes flew open but he only had time to give a short yipe of surprise and pull his hand back before something else, just as cold and covered in little suckers, delved into his cunt.

     It didn’t even hurt, he was so aroused already that the cool limb and the pressure of the little suckers on his clit and walls made it better and Link cried out as he orgasmed around it.  He trembled and gave a little moan as he came down from his high still feeling that thing wiggle around inside him until something _squirted_ into him and he came back to his own mind.  He yelped and tried to struggle around to at least _look_ at his ‘attacker’ but the tentacles tightened stubbornly around his legs.  Twisting his upper body to see as the tentacle retreated- leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in his cunt that he thought was some sort of aphrodisiac- he groaned and just flopped down on the rock.

    An _octorok._ He was being fucked in a pond by a _water octorok_.  Of all the fucking things- that didn’t feel like a tentacle.  This one’s suckers were less forceful, and wrapped all the way around it.  Link didn’t get a chance to look at it before it wriggled into him and began to thrust, expelling fluid into him.  Was it some kind of cum?  Zelda would probably know.

     All Link could really tell was that despite the fact that he was being fucked by a _literal monster_ , he was still getting fucked, and this time by something that actually felt _good_.  Too good for his sanity, apparently, as he found himself moaning into the hands he was cushioning his face in.

     It seemed to go on for hours.  Each thrust of the tentacle brought more of that liquid sloshing in until his womb was forced to open to accommodate it, and the octorok pressed even closer to him to push the tip of the tentacle through.  Link gave a slightly pained groan at that but the aphrodisiacs in the thing’s ink did their job; anything would have felt good right about then.

     After a few more thrusts, bringing Link close to the edge again and lining his womb with that liquid, the creature stilled.  Link whined despite himself and squirmed against it.  He had to bite his lip against his vow of silence to prevent himself from begging it to either keep going or just let him go so he could bring himself off, it wouldn’t take much, but the octorok was totally wrapped around his crotch.  He couldn’t reach his clit if he tried, and the sucker on it was just maddening.

     Suddenly he felt more pressure on his rim and he could have cried with relief that the fucking was continuing.  Before he realized that the tentacle hadn’t moved, and it was something stretching both his cunt and the tentacle itself.  He kicked out in instinctive panic, but he couldn’t dislodge the little tentacled creature wrapped around him.

     The thing popped into him, and he cried out again- how could that possibly feel so good?!  But it just kept pressuring up his cunt until it nudged into his cervix.  By the time it popped past that and was deposited in his womb, Link had orgasmed again and lay lax on the rock, panting.

      The ovipositor- for that was no doubt an egg- slowly retreated from his womb and cunt, something else coming out the end that solidified in his entrance.  Link groaned as it finally let go and began to swim away in its odd manner.

     Oh, fuck.  The thing had actually made him orgasm, and Link really didn’t feel he had the reflexes to fight it, as simple as it ordinarily would have been.  Fortunately, it wasn’t spitting at him this time, so he managed to struggle back to shore and get dressed again without incident.

     Right.  Time to find a new pond to wash out in.  He doubted the creature would let him clean properly in this one again.


	4. Moblin- Size kink, slight pregnancy mention, vore tickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is carrying an egg, which slows him down, and gets caught by a Moblin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally happy with this chapter but ehh, there's only so much you can do for interesting monster porn with Moblins.
> 
> Btw I can no longer play Breath of the Wild without thinking these kinds of thoughts so that's nice.

     Link was honestly pissed off when he finally just glided off the Great Plateau.  Surely it was just there that the creatures were so- so perverted.  It was so separate from everywhere else.  He would be safer farther away.

     Of course, that didn’t solve the problem of the damn egg in his womb.  Which did not seem to be dissolving, and which he could not reach to get it out.  And like hell was he sticking anything but his own digits up there to get it.  What made it infinitely worse was that over the next few days it seemed to actually grow, or perhaps just shift, and slowed him down terribly.

     It was late in the evening and he was searching for a good camp, honestly yawning, when he heard the grunting.  He froze and slowly looked around; a large shape lumbered to short legged feet nearby, towering over him, the distinctive horn marking it as a Moblin.  A red one, at least, so not too fierce compared to its brethren, and alone-

     But still very dangerous.  Link quickly pulled out the dragonbone boko club he was carrying; that was a stronger weapon than his spear.  He’d have to be quick, but he could-

     Too slow.  A massive arm hit him in the side and sent him reeling into a nearby tree.  He scrambled to his feet and braced again, coming in to hit it.  This time he did bruise it badly, but it kicked him hard and made him stumble back.  Before he could recover, another arm swipe had knocked him silly.

     Fuck, this egg had slowed him down too much!  Link struggled to his feet just in time to get kicked in the stomach again.  The egg rolled alarmingly in his womb and he nearly threw up, crumbling beneath the Moblin and just struggling to get his shield up so he could hide beneath it.

     The Moblin soon grabbed the shield and tossed it aside.  Link grabbed for his slate and had to pause in shock when he saw that the creature’s loincloth had also been thrown away.  No.  No way, how could _all_ the monsters be like this?!

     It grabbed him by a leg and lifted him up to sniff him.  He grimaced at the wet, dirty feel of its nose.  At least it seemed to understand clothing, as it grunted at him and switched to hold him by an arm to pull off his boots and pants.  It was a bit more careful than the bokoblins, thank the goddess, considering this was his only set of clothes.  He really needed to find a town . . .

     Link actually yelped, not expecting its nose to be that cold when it nudged his crotch curiously.  It huffed, opening its long jaws.  A jolt of panic shot through him and he kicked its throat with his spare leg, squirming violently.  He could handle being fucked, humiliating as it was, but he did not want the damn thing to eat him alive!

     It gave the barking, whining noise of pain that moblins had, and then growled at him, dropping him down and taking him by the neck to growl in his face.  That mouth opened again and Link struggled, only to have it simply lick at his face, tongue probing at it.  As the hand tightened around his throat, Link eventually had to gasp for air, and it gave a grunt of satisfaction as its tongue delved into his mouth, down his throat to make him gag.

     It grunted again, but he wasn’t sure what it meant, as it pulled its head back and settled over him with its lean body in an odd arch.  It spread his legs forcefully and just plunged its thick, short cock into him without preamble.

     Link screamed out of reflex, but to his shock and shame, it didn’t really hurt.  The fluids the octorok had left in his womb had seeped out a bit and slickened the way- Or perhaps he was coming to like being defeated and violated like this.  No, never.

     The Moblin took no care for his pleasure, but the short, hard fucking combined with the octorok’s hormones did the job.  Link orgasmed once around the creature as it pinned him down and fucked deep into him, but when it spilled, he was just working up to a second.  The creature just settled down over him and … held still.

     It took him a minute to realize it had fallen asleep atop of him, and he honestly whined with frustration.  He was fucking _edging_ , but he couldn’t move the big brute to get any more stimulation.  The bit of wiggling he _could_ do just prolonged the issue.

     Obviously his eyes were just watering.  He wasn’t crying when he finally made it to a fitful sleep below the creature.


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets an actual Hylian this time . . . and finally has to accept the new reality of the world.

     The next day, Link was able to sneakstrike the Moblin when it got off him, and destroy it.  He made his way to the nearest river, which he’d been able to see from the Plateau.  He avoided two camps of bokoblins and finally had been able to clean off and lay that egg in the river. He tried not to think too hard about that part, how painless it had been, and his odd inability to crush the egg before it became a monster.  He’d left it in the riverbed to incubate and went back downriver to Proxim Bridge.

     He was promptly surprised when he got there as there was a man on the bridge, who waved as Link approached. “Hey, stranger.  Need directions?” He called.

     Link’s vow didn’t extend to vital conversations outside of Zelda’s presence, so he frowned and replied, “What are you doing?”

     The man shrugged. “Just patrolling.  This bridge is an important route.  I keep monsters from nesting by driving them off it.  Name’s Brigo.  How about you?”

      Link debated, but opted to just hope his name was as common now as it had been before. “Link.  I need directions.”

     Brigo blinked at his name, but let it pass without comment. “Sure.  Where to?  Only three real places to see from here, and that’s Kakariko Village, the Great Plateau, and Hyrule Castle.”

     Well, he could see the Castle and the Plateau. “How do I get to Kakariko Village from here?”

     Brigo pointed down the road towards Dueling Peaks. “Thataway.  But judging by the looks of you, you’ll want to get some good rest in before you try that.  There’s monsters all over the place over there, and the river’s got Lizalfos.  But that road will take you right to Dueling Peaks Stables, and someone there can give you the rest of the directions to Kakariko.”

     “Thanks.” Link sighed and surrendered to his needs. “Do you happen to have a cooking pot I can use?  I need to make some food.”

     “Sure thing, tucked right under the bridge over there.” Brigo pointed it out. “Or you can just sear things on my campfire if you’re nervous of the bokoblin camp.”

     Damn right he was nervous, like any sane person would be.  But Link just smiled politely and crossed to the camp.  Brigo followed him to take a break. “So what takes you to Kakariko?” Brigo asked curiously. “Most folks don’t do a lot of traveling anymore, what with the monsters.”

     Link grunted softly as he turned the meat on a spit. “I have family there.” It wasn’t an outright lie- at least, he hoped not.  Impa had to be alive, right?

     “Sure, sure.  And if you’re not careful, you’ll have family out here, too.” Brigo joked.

     Link went read for a second before taking a deep breath and trying not to reveal how spooked that had made him. “W-what do you mean?” He asked, playing for a fool.

     Brigo snorted. “What, have you been living under a rock since the Calamity?”

     Basically, yes, but he didn’t need to know that.

     “After that Gerudo king took the palace, his magic took all the monsters and changed them,” Brigo continued. “They started breeding people instead of killing them, and if they’re killed they just rise again the next red moon. I didn’t put any stock in the blood moon rumors before I took this job, but I’ve taken out the bokoblin camp near mine I don’t know how many times, and they just reappear every night with the blood moon.” Brigo shook his head. “And then a few days ago a bunch of guardians started to wake up.  It’s terrifying.  No normal weapons seem to hurt those things.  They don’t just, you know, they actually kill people.”

     At least that much hadn’t changed.  Link sighed a bit and turned his meat again, prepping another stick of mushrooms. “But the flesh monsters, they’re _all_ like that?”

     Brigo gave him a skeptical look. “Man, where have you been?  Yeah, they’re all like that, at least as far as I know.  Chuchus aren’t so bad, they don’t really seem to leave you with anything at least, but almost all the other ones hurt and some can, well, make you pregnant.  Women, mostly, but octoroks can plant their eggs anywhere.” He shuddered. “I got surprised by one and took a blow to the head once, and it got me.  Creepy little things, and I couldn’t even crush the egg after.  I think the one that hatched is still in this river, too.  I think I’d rather it just pelted me with rocks.”

     Link quirked an eyebrow at him. “You’d rather die than just get fucked?”

     Brigo flushed at the blunt words. “Well, maybe not.”

     Link lowered his gaze to his food again, taking the meat off the fire. “Yeah.  Maybe not.” Fucking Ganondorf.  He was gonna kill that wizard if it was the last thing he did.


	6. Lizalfos-cunnilingus, hemipene, breeding, double penetration, triple penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those two Lizalfos in the river on the way to Dueling Peaks Stable? Link found them.

     After spending a day and a night with Brigo to recuperate, Link set off for Dueling Peaks Stable.  When he saw the tower, he went upriver a ways and then swam across to activate it, and then glided down back to the other side and the road.  Maybe he could sneak across- was that another fucking camp?

     Yes, but it was abandoned.  Maybe Brigo had been wrong about the monsters here.  Link wasn’t going to gamble on it.  He stayed wary as he made his way upriver, but the time he’d lost struggling up the tower, and the mountains arching on either side, made things get shaded and dark rather quickly.

     He heard the screech before he saw them, and was just barely able to throw his shield up in time to block the first Lizal’s downward strike.  He heard one splash out of the water behind him and jumped to the side to put his shield between them.

     Lizalfos were damned quick, though, and these two worked together in a way that bokoblins and moblins simply did not.  One of these was blue, one green, and they worked together to herd him towards each other.  He couldn’t hope to match a Lizal in speed; his only recourse was to hit them harder than they could hit him.

    Unfortunately, with his current weaponry, all scrounged from bokoblins and a red moblin, that was very difficult to do.  The Lizalfos’ prehensile tongues lashed like whips on his skin, able to strike him from far outside his range.  The blue one spit water at him in waves that made him stagger, and the green had a wicked tail strike.  He managed to do a fair amount of damage before his dragonbone boko club and boko shield broke, and he wasn’t able to get new equipment out fast enough.

     Immediately the two were on him, striking with tongues and tails until he fell and curled up in surrender and a last-ditch self-defense that utterly failed.  They chittered their victory and pulled his clothes off with their sticky tongues as much as their hands.

     The blue one immediately forced his legs apart and flashed its tongue against his folds.  Link yelped, but it wasn’t really whipping force anymore.  In fact, as it flicked again, he realized it felt almost good, the way it clung slightly to his clit and folds when he was lapped at.  The Lizal’s tongue had enough force behind it to shove directly into his cunt when whipped at him and he moaned despite himself.

     Another tongue lashed at his face and he opened his eyes to see the green Lizal standing over his head, tilting its own inquisitively.  It flicked its tongue at his mouth again just as he opened it, gasping as the blue one’s tongue wiggled deeper.  The green’s tongue swirled in his mouth curiously, and it chittered in a way that sounded pleased. 

     Perhaps they were just curious, and after licking him enough, they’d be satisfied.  Link shut his eyes and let it happen- or tried to, as that tongue wriggled down his throat and made him choke on the stickiness until it withdrew and just continued to flick curiously at his mouth.

     The one in his cunt drew most of Link’s attention, as that Lizal seemed to know what it was doing.  It would flick his clit on one stroke, punch deep inside him the next.  Link honestly took to moaning, keening high in his throat, as it tongue-fucked him.

     The creature nipped his thigh when he kicked out in his pleasure, and that sent Link over the edge into orgasm.  The blue Lizal’s tongue flicked into his cunt again just as he was coming down, prolonging his orgasm.  The tongue retreated- both tongues retreated- and Link relaxed a bit, panting with relief, as they seemed to be done.

     And then something was pushing impatiently at his cunt and his eyes flew open.  Before he could look down, he saw the green Lizal’s cock- _cocks_ pushing at his lips.  Link cried out and struggled to escape again, but the two lizards held him fast.  The green Lizal couldn’t fit both cocks in his mouth, and so settled for shoving just one in, letting the other push against the outside of his cheek; it was tapered, and short enough that it didn’t go down his throat, just bumping at his gag reflex as it settled deep into his mouth.

     Down below, he squirmed reflexively as the blue Lizal forced his thoroughly aroused cunt to open further around its dual cocks.  Unlike its green partner, it wasn’t content with just one, pushing both tapered tips inside and using them to stretch him.  It was only mildly painful, but still enough to make Link’s eyes water with the cock in his mouth.

    Then the blue one gave a satisfied chirp, and they both began to fuck into him as fierce and fast as they fought.  Link cried out around the one in his mouth and it just chittered happily and grabbed him by the throat to pin him in place to fuck his mouth. The prehensile tail wrapped around his head to push it harder into the creature’s pelvis and he whined pathetically as the pain in his head contrasted sharply with the brutal, yet intensely pleasurable feelings from below.

     The blue Lizal’s cocks had stretched him mildly painfully at first, but as he got used to the insertion, Link couldn’t help but feel the pleasure.  The creature’s cocks were scaled and the knobs caught his clit on every thrust, ramping his pleasure up even as his pain knocked it back down.

     He didn’t know how long it went on.  But eventually the green one clutched his head tight and spilled down his throat with a loud, pleased trill.  Link choked on the vaguely rotting taste of fish it left behind as it pulled out and retreated to slip back into the water.

     The blue Lizal lasted longer, gripping his hips to fuck into him harder.  Without its partner in the way, it flicked its own tongue at Link’s face and loomed over his body more.  He was panting and near the edge when it suddenly wrapped its colorful tongue around his neck and pulled him up to it, sinking its sharp teeth into his shoulder.

     Link screamed and orgasmed at once as it spilled inside him, whining and struggling when he was done but it was not.  The creature let go of his shoulder and gave a satisfied little purr as it retreated, pulling out of him limp to go slink back into the water.

      Link slumped back onto the bank and went to sleep.  The other monsters hadn’t come back for more before he could rest it off; it didn’t occur to him that these would be any different.

      Which was how it happened that when he woke in the morning, it was to a powerful, colorful tongue driving deep into his cunt again.  Despite the situation it shot arousal down his spine abruptly and he was wet before he was fully awake, wiggling around to look.  It was the blue Lizal again, the green one sulking in the water nearby.  The creature wiggled its tongue tauntingly inside him and retreated, lining its dual cocks up with his cunt again.

     Link whined and let his head drop back, too weak to protest as the creature bred him once more.

     As it turned out, not once, but several times more, losing Link another day and a half before it let him leave, belly distended somewhat with its cum.  Link struggled upriver a ways to wash it out; he made the mistake of stopping where it could see him, which got him promptly caught, thrown over a rock, and fucked again, this time without the preparation of the beast’s sticky saliva.

     Eventually, he escaped, and was able to clean up.  He past another traveler on the road, a man on a horse, and ducked his head, refusing to look and see the judgment.  Before he reached the stable, but after he was long out of sight of the Lizalfos, he stopped to wash himself out.

     He had the disturbing thought that there seemed far less cum to wash out than there had been pumped in, but he quickly dismissed it.  Some had leaked out on the journey.  It was only to be expected.

     He got directions from Rensa, and caught a horse nearby, registering it with Tasseren.  He wouldn’t be caught like that again.  A horse would get him past those sorts of enemies until he was better equipped.  Until then, there was no shame in running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm Link after the octorok and your talk with Brigo maybe you should be thinking about that a little more . . .


	7. Fire Wizzrobe- Heatplay, object insertion, biting, restraints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIND FULL EXPLANATION OF THE TAGS BELOW  
> Heatplay is pretty predictable I hope considering the monster. Object insertion refers to the wand.  
> Restraints are magical and there is no safeword, but if you've come this far, you're not here for safety anyway.  
> THE BITING is where I think people may have an issue unless you have a slight vore fetish because there is a point where the Wizzrobe takes a full mouthful off Link. It goes by fairly quickly and is not the focus, but mind you this does occur.

     After making it to Kakariko, Link had reconnected with Impa, been updated on the status of the world.  The other champions had all been recovered as well, and enshrined across the world just like him, though they inside their dormant Divine Beasts.  Urbosa had been heartbroken; no one really understood why her son would have locked the palace unless he were giving in to the Calamity.  Still, it had happened, though the creature still circled around and above Hyrule Castle, not within it.  It would be up to him to regain his strength, recover the other Champions, and then return to face the Calamity within.

      That was all well and good in theory, but ‘regaining strength’ was no joke.  Especially when there were monsters around that he had never seen before.  When Link initially spotted the creature, he’d thought it was merely a particularly mad, but friendly-seeming wizard that he need not fear unless he angered it.

      His current position, burned within an inch of his tolerance and hanging by magic in midair above a river, was evidence of just how wrong he had been.  He didn’t quite know what the creature was, but it certainly wasn’t Hylian, despite its eerie giggles as it circled him and came close to sniff him.  Its hands certainly felt Hylian when it touched him, but its face was decidedly not as it leaned close to his and gave that toothy, fang-filled grin.

     It gave the eerie laugh again and spirited his clothes away, dropping them carelessly on shore.  At least he could fetch them later.  That seemed evidence that this creature was going to fuck him as the other monsters had; Link slumped wearily.  He didn’t _like_ it, but that was better than dying.

     However, the creature didn’t unclothe.  He suddenly wondered if it could as it circled him again, sniffing curiously and feeling up his crotch.  He resisted the urge to kick at it, figuring with how hot the creature already was it was best not to make it angry.  Was it just like a wizard’s shadow and robe?

     Wizzrobe.  He’d call it a wizzrobe.

     There was another eerie cackle and it _bit him_.  Link yelped and thrashed a bit in his invisible, magical bonds as it bit down gleefully on his thigh, drawing blood.  It licked it up cheerfully and bit him again.  Link shouted and a whine slipped out.  He wished he could cover his mouth so he didn’t have to hear his own noises.

     Its fangs were bigger, less careful, but damn him if it didn’t remind him of Mipha’s careful, erotic nips.

     He didn’t notice until too late, the flared, heated end of the wand waving over him.  He cried out when the heat contacted his clit, and he struggled to keep his composure as it massaged over that spot, biting down hard on his other leg.  The wand kept coming until it found his entrance, where it could slip through inside of him.  He wasn’t nearly wet enough to take it and he cried out again, this time from pain.

     The Wizzrobe cackled, shoving the heat further into his body and reaching up to take a bite off his hip.  Literally off.  Link screamed as his cunt and his hip were violated in different ways, and he watched with horrified eyes as the Wizzrobe blinked, as if not expecting to get a mouthful, and then swallowed the raw flesh with another little cackle.  It licked up the spot and Link shouted again as heat felt like it was burning the already tender wound.

     It bit his arm next, shoving its wand nearly to the base inside of him, cackling gleefully.  Its heated thumb swirled around his clit and Link sobbed openly, pain warring with pleasure as the too-hot wand circled in his depths.  The Wizzrobe seemed to be displeased by the crying and it hissed at him, a hand heating up and hovering by his face, evaporating his tears.  Had he been more coherent he would probably have realized that meant it was afraid of water, but as it was, Link just whined and squirmed, desperate for the pain to stop or the pleasure to get stronger.

     The Wizzrobe bit down on his shoulder and Link practically sang; that was one of his favorite spots and a rush of fluid slicked the wand’s way to dig into him and thrust gleefully.  Its movements remained erratic against his walls as it explored his cunt, but all Link could do was whine and take it, trying to focus on the erotic biting to get himself through.  It succeeded, as the Wizzrobe seemed to find great joy in making him cry out and squirm.

     He came on the wand when the Wizzrobe pulled it out enough to pressure the underside of his clit.  The Wizzrobe hummed curiously and actually seemed to _say something_ , though in no language Link could understand, as it let go of his upper half to go investigate the lower.  It cackled again and brushed its fangs against his folds, but when Link screamed, it retreated.

     He breathed a sigh of relief; he hadn’t really been clear headed enough to come up with a plan other than screaming, but it seemed the Wizzrobe understood not to bite him there if it wanted the same results as before.

     Then the wand was shoved entirely into him and the creature cackled, carrying him up and away, into a warm, dry cave nearby.  In that time, Link came back to himself a bit and realized that when he came, his restraints had reduced.  He managed to get a hand on his Sheikah Slate.

      Elemental attacks could destroy elemental Chuchus with one shot.  He had a Frostblade on hand still.  When the Wizzrobe brought them close to the ground, Link swung it as hard as he could with his muscles still sluggish from the spell.

     The Wizzrobe just had time to give a surprised exclamation in its odd language before it vanished, dropping him.  He stumbled back to his clothes and the river, whining as he dug in his cunt and managed to pull its wand back out.  He growled at it, but washed it off in the river.  He couldn’t let it go to waste, however he’d gotten it.  He put his clothes back on just thanked Hylia this wasn’t near a road where someone could have seen him as he continued on his way.


	8. Blizzrobe- iceplay, object insertion

     No.  NO.  Dammit!  Link was frozen, encased in ice, he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see.  At this point he’d been violated by Bokoblins, Chuchus, an Octorok, Moblins, Lizalfos, and both fire and electric wizzrobes.  He’d defeated the ice wizzrobes he’d encountered, but this one was different, and much stronger.  Its wand had a much longer, wider range, and even his Rito-made clothes couldn’t protect him from the freeze seeping into his bones now.

     All at once, the ice shattered around him and he was lifted into the air.  The Blizzrobe gave him that nasty grin and the eerie cackle before saying something in its strange, high-pitched language.  Link set his jaw and didn’t reply to the nonsense.  The grin widened and his clothes were suddenly folded on a stone poking up from the snow below.

     Link shuddered as it came closer, honestly nervous.  Both the other Wizzrobes had fucked him with their wands; only the Fire one had bitten him, the electric one seeming delighted by his pain and tears as it zapped him continuously from the inside.  What did this one plan to do?  Just let him feel the cold, or freeze him from the inside out?

     Shockingly, the creature almost seemed to lean forward for a kiss.  Then it snickered and pulled away, effortlessly pulling him up to expose his cunt and ass.  Link was surprised he wasn’t frozen over already, though he was shivering with the cold.  An icy finger trailed up his cunt and fiddled with his clit, making him whine.

    The Blizzrobe idly nibbled his thigh as it brought up its wand.  This one was bigger, more elaborate than the ice wizzrobes he’d defeated before, and it snickered as it teased the icy tip against his clit and his folds.  Link squirmed but found himself held in place by magic, predictably; some part of him hated it but the chill made him wetter.  How were his fluids not freezing?

     Thank Hylia he’d had the foresight to leave the Lizalfos baby at the Flight Range with Teba.  The fatherly Rito had grudgingly understood Link’s need to protect it and agreed to do the same in the warmth as long as Link was in Hebra region.  He doubted it could’ve handled the cold.

     The narrow end of the wand was pushed up into him first, as if testing how much give he had, and Link’s train of thought was ruined as he whined, bucking up in spite of himself.  The chill would’ve been a shock if it was warm, but as it was it was the perfect escalation.

     A harsh, brief nip to his thigh brought another rush of fluid and the wand was removed, only to push- wait, no, that wasn’t shaped like the wand.  Link struggled to see, but missed the thing entering his body, only to realize as it began to slid in his passage, that the Blizzrobe was literally _fucking him with a rod of ice_.  Link cried out openly as it continued to push into him, until the elaborate wand popped in too and it was creating and pushing ice cubes about as it fucked him with it idly.

     The wand was removed and brought to his face, dropping a few ice cubes in his gasping mouth as he twitched in shock but was unable to pull away.  There was only a faint taste of his own juices, thankfully, before it shoved back inside his cunt and continued to fuck it, filling it with little balls of ice that rolled pleasantly against each other and his walls.

     He climaxed in short order.  The Blizzrobe gave a gleeful cackle and then iced over his genitals, leaving the little balls inside him to melt as it put him down lightly beside his clothes.  It vanished in a puff of snow and Link batted that away from his face, scrambling back into his warm clothes and pulling out the Sheikah Slate with freezing fingers to start a fire on this rock.  Even as the rest of him warmed up, the magical ice inside him stayed there, rolling about and keeping him on the edge.  Link was crying with frustration within an hour, as the ice balls edged him and the ice coating made it impossible to touch himself.  He didn’t dare do more than bare his ass and crotch to the fire, though; he wasn’t risking getting burned just to fuck himself- on what?  His fingers?  His sword handle?

     That shouldn’t be erotic.  It really shouldn’t.  But Link trembled when he thought of it and pressed his hands to the ice to try and make it melt faster.

     When finally it shattered under his hands Link might have sobbed with relief.  Trembling with slight shame, he pulled out the Flameblade he’d retrieved from the Coliseum ruins, and drove it into the snow.  It found a bit of dirt below that it could stand in, and he braced himself on the stone as he lowered himself onto the pommel.

     It was blessedly warm, but not too hot, and Link moaned loud enough to attract any nearby monsters as he thrust down on it.  He fucked himself on the warm hilt of the sword, fluids- his own and water as the ice melted- streaming down the pommel and the blade as he did, careful not to burn or cut his hands but desperate for relief.  He reached down and pressed on his clit, not teasing but roughly stimulating it until he came on the pommel of a Flameblade, fluids sizzling on the magical flames in the blade itself.

     Link swallowed hard as he washed up as best he could with the snow and put all his clothes back in order, cleaning up the sword as well.  Goddess, he was never going to look at a sword the same way again.  At least he was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anybody can tell me what the tag is for the ice balls thing is that'd be great, thanks, I wasn't sure how to tag that other than 'object insertion'.


	9. Stone Talus- object insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a half Lizal child is harder than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might also brush some oviposition leanings . . . anyone think I should tag it, in chapter title or in tags?

     Okay, this was getting ridiculous. “Chai!” Link shouted, scrambling up the rock wall after the little golden half-Lizal. “Get back here!  You don’t know what’s up there!”

     Chai, unfortunately, just chittered back cheerfully like the little brat they were and scrambled up and over the edge.

     When Link heard them shriek, he leaped up the rest of the cliff rather than climbing.  He just barely ducked a shower of heavy stones as the Talus reared up out of the ground and lashed out. “Chai!” The little Lizal dove into a crevice in the rocks nearby and huddled there.

     Link lunged for the talus, tapping a button on his Slate to get a club out.  The faceless creature made the ground shake as it turned on him and threw its other ‘arm’, shattering it and trapping Chai in the crevice.  At least it would be safe in there.

     That was more than could be said for out here, as Link realized he didn’t _have_ a club or a hammer, and blades tended to dull themselves faster than they did damage to a Talus, which meant he’d have to do this with bombs and go through a lot of heavy swords.

     Talus, unlike many other enemies, were very difficult to read.  They had no faces, so it was hard to even tell if one was standing to their front or their back.  It didn’t really seem to matter until they moved.  And this one was moving; it was slow, but heavy.  One hit from one of those boulders and he’d be done for.

     Link managed to climb up it a time or two and get some heavy hits into the ores on its back that were its weak point.  But just as his hero’s tunic’s magic told him the creature was getting low on health, he made a bad call and tried to climb it.  It threw the arm he was climbing on rather than letting him get up it, and he was smashed under the boulder into the gravel.  He didn’t have the breath to scream, just resorting to gasping and whining when he got enough air back in his lungs to react.

     The Talus lumbered after him and caught him just as he staggered to his feet.  It knocked him down again and pinned him there surprisingly gently.  It still made it difficult to breathe but at least he wasn’t suffocating.  All Link could do is wonder what it could possibly want.

     The pebbles beneath him started to move, as if tethered together into a cloth or a rope- he couldn’t tell which, it really didn’t feel like either, but somehow they managed to work his pants down his legs.  He groaned beneath the creature.  What could it possibly mean to do?  It was a ROCK.

     Pebbles began to press against his opening- both openings.  Link grimaced as they popped inside him, dozens of little pebbles, dusty and completely without lube, rolling around in his body.  At least they were tiny?  He couldn’t deny that once they were inside him and the dryness stopped, they did feel kind of good- the same way the Blizzrobe’s ice cubes had, with a kind of rolling pleasure that he couldn’t help but like.

     Unfortunately, the pebbles soon retreated, and he felt something larger pressing at both entrances.  When one retreated from his rear hole, he breathed as much a sigh of relief as he could manage under the crushing weight of the creature.  The other rock was rolled at his entrance and he winced as the rough texture caught on his clit.  But the pebbles had gotten him enough riled up that this stone was somewhat lubed up as it slipped up his vulva.  He whined when it settled inside him and stopped moving.  It obviously meant to leave it there.

     The other stone was lubed in the same way and pressed inside him just as agonizingly slowly.  It clacked against the other inside him audibly and Link cried out again.  No sooner had he managed to relax than a third was pushing against him and shoved inside, and he sobbed.  He couldn’t take anymore, if it tried he knew he’d just push it right back out.  There was no more room.

     It tried anyway and he was reduced to sobs and gasps for breath.  It managed to seat this last stone inside him, but then seemed satisfied.  That was, until a fifth stone pushed at Link and he cried again.  But this one just coated itself and retreated . . . only to fill his other hole up with it.  A sixth was done the same way before the Talus was truly satisfied, straightening up to lumber back to its resting point and settle down.

     Link lay where he was to recover, until he heard Chai chittering in fright inside their crevice.  He forced himself to his feet, pulling his pants back up.  He’d deal with getting those out later.  First he retrieved his frightened lizard baby, who clung to him, looking nervously at the rock.  He sighed and just carried them away from it.  Far. Away.


	10. Yiga Clan- Knifeplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did you honestly expect from a Yiga chapter

     Honestly, Link didn’t even know how he got in this situation.  It was the middle of the night, he was exploring the desert at night, Chai was safe and warm in a stone outcropping, and the next thing he knew, he was being held down with a vicious sickle pressed to his throat by a Yiga clan member.  His heart raced as he stared up into their inexpressive mask; he didn’t know what the hell to expect.  These weren’t monsters.  They might still kill him.

     A more feminine little laugh left her throat. “You know what?  Seeing as you’re just a harmless traveler, why don’t I just let you live?  For a little price.” The Yiga traced the razor sharp tip of the sickle over his throat.

    Link instinctively tried to pull back into the sand, not daring to swallow.  He stared up at her with what he hoped was a blank expression.

    She snorted. “Not so talkative now that you know I’m an enemy, huh?  Oh well.” He could hear her smiling. “I’ll hear you again by the time I’m through with you.” The flat of the sickle tapped his shoulder and she stood up. “Get up.  Strip.”

     Oh, thank Hylia.  Link cautiously obeyed, keeping an eye on her blade and calculating how long it would take to reach his own if she gave him the chance.

     She chuckled at him. “Ohhh, you’ve done this before, haven’t you darling?  Well, I hope you’ve got some experience with that mouth on something a little more delicate than a Lizalfos.”

     Link flushed red and glared at her, but he refused to respond as he toed off his Gerudo sandals and sirwal.  Despite the chill of the desert nights, the only defense he’d felt he’d needed was the sapphire circlet he’d gotten from Isha.  He knelt when the sickle touched his shoulder and pushed down, following the pressure to avoid being cut.

     “Good girl,” The Yiga sneered a bit. “The Master always speaks of you as some great swordsman, but you’re just a pretty little girl, aren’t you?”

     Link gave her a deadpan look.  Goddesses, like it was something he’d never heard before.  He honestly didn’t care what she called him; the Zora called it being nonbinary, or agender- things like that.  He’d befriended Gaddison on that count.  Hylians just tended to assume he was male, so he let them rather than troubling with it.

     The Yiga snorted again, annoyed, and undid the fastenings on her pants.  It seemed her Hylian nature hadn’t been a disguise; she was in fact a woman, and already a little wet.  The sickle came up to cup his throat. “Now get to work,” She purred in silky voice. “Before I take that pretty head off your shoulders.”

     Link tried not to roll his eyes as he very carefully leaned forward and licked lightly at her clit.  Her spare hand stroked through his hair in mock tenderness and he stiffened instinctively at how easily she could just jerk either hand . . . but she didn’t, just held him in place as he let his nose be enveloped in hair and licked more firmly at her clit, getting it slick and engorged before wrapping his lips around it and sucking lightly.

     The blade pressed against his throat and she pulled him back by her hair with an eerie laugh. “I don’t think so, pet.  That’s not my kind of game.” She raised her sickle and traced it over his lips. “I want your tongue inside my gash, you hear me?  I want to be riding your face like it’s a prized sand seal.”

    Link swallowed now that he was able and nodded slightly.

    “Good.” She let go of him, only to push him down into the sand. “Just to be sure you don’t go getting any ideas.” She crouched over his head, giving him just enough room to breathe and lick her as she traced the sickle just a bit harder over his arm.

    Link winced at the sting.  Sure, he liked a little pain during sex, a bit of biting, but only in certain areas, and the sharp sting of a blade wasn’t really what he had in mind.  The blade tip rested on one of his nipples. “Start licking.  You’ve used a potion to shrink these, hmm?” She chuckled coldly. “I could take them off entirely.”

     He really wanted to tell her no, but instead he just gritted his teeth before going back to work on her slit.  Worst case, he needed one of his healing potions, right?  Well, no, worst case she killed him, but he doubted that one now. 

     “Then again, if I do much damage, the monsters will smell you.  And I might want to come back for more sometime.  Wouldn’t want them fucking you to death . . . or eating you like a Molduga.” The sickle traced stinging lines over his chest but thankfully avoided his nipples.

     Link pressed his tongue up and into her and grimaced against her skin as she moaned and rocked against his face.  Apparently the fucking sickle got her wet, because she was dripping into his mouth and nose as he worked.  The faster the better, as far as he was concerned, but he tried to take it decently slow anyway.  He had a feeling rushing her would earn him some kind of retribution.

     She leaned down and he tensed, tongue as deep inside her as it would go.  Surprisingly, he felt her breath over his crotch.  Less so, he felt her blade trace the triangle formed by his legs around his cunt.  She chuckled coldly, holding the blade so close to his clit he could feel the warmth of it.

     “Don’t worry,” She leered, taking it away. “I wouldn’t fuck someone with the blade end . . . unless they really deserved it.  But- ahhh, yes- you’ve been a good girl.  Earned a- just like that- reward.”

     Oh, goddess.  What now?

     He heard a buckle being undone, and he felt something pushing against his clit.  She gave a dismissive noise and leaned down to lick at him herself, and Link had to bite back his noises.  This wasn’t a monster, this was a Hylian, she would understand him.

     After a while under her skillful attentions, though, he couldn’t help but grow wet, from her saliva if nothing else.  Every time he started to get genuinely turned on she would trace that sickle over him and it would kill the sensation.  Finally, with a last suckle on his clit, she pulled away and ground her own against his chin. “Ohh, master.  We’re just getting to the good part.” She snickered and he felt something pushed into his cunt.

     She didn’t hesitate, didn’t slow down, just shoved something inside him, something a few inches thick and smooth and leather-wrapped if he was guessing the sensations on his thigh right.

      He pulled away from her slit as much as possible, gasping, and in spite of his vow demanded, “Is that a fucking knife?”

     “Be grateful it’s not the blade end, bitch.” The sickle was pressing on his throat again and Link froze. “Now go back to work.”

     Link didn’t even have time to scowl, feeling that pushing on his neck, and he obeyed, though he dared to let his teeth graze her clit.

     She cut his arm. “Another move like that and I’m taking this with me,” She warned. She reached down to toy with the knife in his cunt; he could feel the short crossguard pressed against his folds as she shoved it as far into him as she could manage.  She began to pant, rocking back against his face and fucking that deep into him.

     Honestly, Link found the sensation more annoying than erotic, but this wasn’t really about his pleasure, was it?  It was about humiliating him.  He sighed and sucked wearily on her opening, pressing his tongue against her clit to encourage her to cum.

     Eventually, she did, spilling clear, slightly slimy fluid across his lower face, just barely missing his eyes.  She moaned happily and ground down against his tongue one more time before she stood up and stretched, regarding him from behind her mask.  She used his sirwal to wipe herself up, and he grimaced at the thought of putting it on again as she fastened her suit again.  She stepped over him and retrieved her knife, fastening the entire sheath back onto her belt without cleaning it.

     As she walked away and Link managed to struggle upright, she tossed a final bit of information over her shoulder. “Nothing like a good lizard meal after a fuck.  Found a weird Lizalfos holed up in a rock formation.  Next time if you do well I might- _hurk!_ ”

     Link had gotten his hands on his Sheikah Slate again and grabbed a bow from his inventory.  The arrow had gone right through her from back to front, but he lowered it now to lunge for her, knocking her into the sand and grabbing the back of her mask to force her neck to crane up towards him. “Where is it.”

     She gasped and gurgled a bit. “Healing- Potion- tell you,” She demanded.

     She was really gonna play it this way?  Fine.  Link force-fed her one of his strength regaining foods and she gasped a reply. “Swordswoman’s statue . . . that way.  Why- you like lizard that much?” She laughed breathlessly, coughing again but starting to recover.

     Link grabbed a sword and took her head off.  Coolly he salvaged her weapons and equipment.  _No one_ was going to hurt Chai if he could help it.  He ran to the statue to investigate, and sure enough, hanging from one of the ruined columns around the statue was a bag containing the distinctive trills of his baby.  He got the little Lizal down and they snuggled into him, chirping with distress and a sickly yellow out of fear.  He cooed to soothe them and sat beside the swordswoman’s statue until it became warm again.

     He really needed to find someone to watch Chai while he investigated dangerous things.


	11. Yiga Blademaster- 69, thigh fucking, gentle sex, honorable defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link founds out not all Yiga are fanatics, and for once gets asked for sex.

     This time Link had left Chai with Impa.  He’d already activated the shrine in the woods near Kakariko, but a blood moon had risen since, and he wanted to investigate whether the Yiga Blademaster had returned as the other monsters did.  Part of him pointed out that this was a bad idea, but it didn’t stop him; if the Blademaster had returned, then the woods wouldn’t be safe for the Sheikah villagers, especially Dorian’s daughters.

     He straightened up near the shrine and looked around warily.

     There it was, the telltale fluttering noise and the deep chuckle.  Link whirled to face it and indeed found a Yiga Blademaster towering behind him, windcleaver at the ready.

     “So you are the champion who defeated my predecessor?” The Blademaster murmured, beginning to circle; Link mirrored him.

     Ah, so the Yiga didn’t resurrect the same way if they were truly dead, they just teleported away to recover.  Well, except the one who had taken Chai- she was definitely dead.

     “Hm. I hope you pose more of a challenge than you appear.” The Blademaster swiped his windcleaver and Link perfect guarded, throwing the wind right back at him.  The Blademaster was driven back and laughed with delight. “On guard then, Champion!”

     Their battle was long and hard.  Link and the Blademaster were fairly well-matched; Link had arrived in the evening, and they fought long through the night, pausing only to choke down swallows of water when they had one another stunned or had stumbled into the river together.  They were both soaked with sweat and water and a little bit of blood when they heard a shout from over the bridge.

     Both of them were momentarily distracted by Dorian, standing there, furious, and pulling out a sheikah blade. “Enough!”

     “Dorian, no!” Link snapped too late.  The Blademaster changed directions and charged Dorian, who tried to stand his ground; with the Yiga magic and the Blademaster’s size, however, this proved impossible, and the Sheikah guard was pinned firmly to a tree.

     Shockingly, the Blademaster didn’t kill him.  He took Dorian’s blade and dropped him.  In a low voice he ordered, “Go home to your daughters.  This is between the Champion and my master.”

     Dorian looked shaken but glanced at Link anxiously.

     Link nodded sharply to him and the guard fled.

     The Blademaster dropped Dorian’s sword carelessly and turned back to Link, stalking back over the bridge to him.  Link guarded but narrowed his eyes at the other, considering, before allowing himself to speak. “Why did you let him go?”

     “I gave him my reason.  Are you deaf?” The Blademaster circled him. “I may not agree with his choice of service, but his choice of family should be respected.  He can always be rerecruited later- or his daughters, perhaps, if he is allowed to care for them until they are old enough.”

     Link gritted his teeth. “The Calamity will destroy us all.  If you’re so altruistic, surely you can see that.”

     The Blademaster audibly snorted behind his mask. “Of course, foolish me.  How could I miss the evidence?  The Calamity will spare those in its service, as it heals us.”

     Link shook his head. “I killed one of you in Gerudo Desert.  A woman.  She didn’t return to the Calamity.  Your magic may heal you for now, but it doesn’t care if you live.”

     The Blademaster faltered and then attacked again, wordlessly.

     Link fought back, but when he went for a healing potion to down it for the last bit of strength he needed, he realized he’d used them all up.  Without it he had no defense against the next blow.  The  windcleaver knocked him down and the Blademaster pinned him.

     It was late morning now and honestly the Blademaster just, ended up mostly slumped on top of him in exhaustion.  The big man finally pushed himself up a bit with a low groan. “You are a valiant warrior, Champion.”

     “Does that mean you’re gonna teleport away and we can pretend I didn’t lose?” Link was honestly too tired to put a filter- or a muzzle- on himself now.

     The Blademaster laughed a bit and sat up, removing his mask. “Or,” The surprisingly handsome Sheikah said evenly, “I could lend you a healing potion.  I noticed you seem to be lacking any.”

     Link grimaced. “What do you want in exchange?”

     “The traditional forfeit in Yiga combat is sex.” The man shrugged. “But among my brethren, gentleness is hard to find.  My strength means I am often kept close to guard Master Kohga, you see, so my only chances are other Yiga.”

     Link squinted at him. “Are you asking to rape me gently?”

     The Sheikah winced slightly and sighed. “I was asking for _permission_ , Champion.  Or I can leave you to fend for yourself with your healing foods instead.  My potion would work faster.”

     Link looked at him for a long moment. “You’re not like the others.” He mused. “You’re Sheikah, still, on some level.  Not completely taken by the Calamity.  The ones that are wouldn’t care about how I felt.  Nor would they have spared Dorian.”

     “I may serve a mad master, but it is hope of survival that keeps me there.” The Sheikah replied matter-of-factly. “The others are short-sighted fanatics.”

     Link snorted softly, relaxing back on the ground. “I never expected to agree with a Yiga.” He took a deep breath and grimaced before sighing softly. “Yes.  To the sex.” When the other moved he remembered something and sat up. “On one condition.”

     The Sheikah tilted his head invitingly.

     Link held up a hand and pointed at the Windcleaver. “No blades.”

     The Sheikah blinked and sheathed the katana properly. “Of course not.  Not in your state.”

     Link made a face at him. “Thanks,” He said sarcastically. “Not like it’s your fault or anything.”

     “Ah, the Champion _does_ have a sense of humor.” The Sheikah smiled sardonically. “You may call me Kanto.”

     “Link.” Names didn’t matter, not when everyone who mattered could tell he was the Champion anyway.

     Kanto nodded and settled over him again, not removing his gloves as he bent and actually kissed Link, gently, and didn’t try to enter his mouth, just pressed his lips to Link’s.  He pulled away after a moment and met Link’s gaze with a darker one. “Too intimate?”

     Link grappled with himself for a minute before sighing and shaking his head, giving a failed smile. “No.  Do you have a lover?”

     “I did, once.” Kanto sighed and felt along Link’s shoulder idly. “They are long gone now.”

     He didn’t miss the significance of the ‘them’ and he honestly relaxed a bit more in relief. “I know the feeling.” He admitted. “And, Kanto.” He quirked an eyebrow when the Sheikah Yiga looked back to his face. “I’m actually a ‘them’ too.  It’s just easier not to fuss with correcting everyone.  You might be surprised what you find down there.”

     Kanto quirked a curious eyebrow back and shifted over, wincing a bit from his own cuts and bruises, to pull off Link’s shoes.  He gently undressed Link, leaving his pants for last and then peeling those down like they were a treat.  When he saw, his eyebrows went up again before he grinned crookedly. “I don’t have antifertility potions, I’m afraid.” His eyes almost twinkled when he looked up at Link again. “Somehow I doubt the champion wants to risk a pregnancy.”

     Link snorted. “The Champion does not.  I’ve already given birth to an octorok and a Lizal, I’m not waiting for a Sheikah.”

     Kanto looked mildly surprised. “You?  Defeated by an octorok?” he asked skeptically. “Or a single Lizal?”

     Link shot him a look. “I was already hurt and cleaning up when the Octorok made it up from behind.  And it was two Lizalfos, and I had only been up for a few days.  I hadn’t much strength, and it was dark.”

     The Sheikah looked like he was trying not to laugh as he ducked and hummed, arranging himself between Link’s legs. “I see.” He was definitely holding back a laugh.

     Link halfheartedly kicked him in the ribs. “What about you, o Blademaster?  I suppose you’ve never been overcome before.”

     The smile became forced as Kanto leaned over and started to massage Link’s thighs and hips, pressing a kiss to one. “The Yiga are trained to take many monsters and populate the world with them.  I surrendered to them.”

    Link stared at him a bit, eyes fluttering slightly at how good the caress felt compared to his aching body. “What?”

     “A Blademaster often carries the offspring of Talus, Moblin, even Hinox.  One is said to have successfully produced a Wizzrobe.  Lizals and Bokoblins are left to the smaller Yiga.” Kanto shot a halfhearted smile up Link’s body. “I try not to remember it all.”

    Link winced. “Understandable.  I imagine Talus are pretty painful.”

    The kneading of his thighs stopped and Kanto sighed, giving his hip an apologetic kiss. “Could we talk about _anything_ else?”

     Link snorted, spreading his legs a bit. “If we must talk.  I might be tall enough to suck you off if you switch positions, provided you keep going with this.”

     Kanto grinned crookedly. “Don’t like taking it in the ass, hm?”

     “Not usually.” Link snorted again and kicked him lightly. “Move.”

     “Demanding, for a loser.” Kanto nonetheless moved, undoing his uniform and exposing his hard cock to Link. “And while I bathed before coming, I apologize for the sweat.  Then again, it is your fault.” He smirked, parroting back Link’s dig from earlier.

     Link rolled his eyes. “Get licking, you dick.” As Kanto laughed, he took the head of the other’s cock into his mouth.  Kanto’s laughter faded into a ragged gasp as he went down on his elbows to lick and suck skillfully on Link’s clit and vulva.

      The Yiga steadied his own hips so he couldn’t thrust into Link’s mouth, and Link rewarded him by kneading up his thighs.  He gave a low moan when he felt suction on his clit, and he felt the bigger man’s muscles trembling.  It seemed they both were doing something right.

     Link came before Kanto did, the Yiga licking him softly through his orgasm before pulling away and out of Link’s mouth.  He shifted them around to kiss Link again, both tasting their own fluids as the kiss deepened.  Link finally pulled away, feeling the other’s hard cock pressed against his leg. “And what do you plan to do with that?”

     Kanto kissed his neck and licked it softly. “Work with me?  I will not enter you.”

     Intrigued, Link nodded and went with Kanto as the big Yiga rolled them over so he was holding Link spooned against his chest.  He pinned Link’s legs together with his and twisted his hips to grind his cock in between Link’s thighs. “Is this all right?” His arms were wrapped around Link’s chest to hold him like a lover, and his face was nuzzled into Link’s neck.

     Link honestly relaxed. “Yes.” He let his head rest on one of Kanto’s arms as the other began to thrust again.  He was in a sort of blissed out haze, feeling the other’s gentle pleasure and the little kisses and nuzzles that were peppered over his back, neck, and shoulders.  When Kanto came it was a low moan and then settling down to hold him; they stayed that way for several long minutes, half dozing in bliss, before Kanto sighed and moved away, releasing him.

     “Here.” A healing potion was pressed into his hand. “Drink that.” Kanto donned his mask once more. “Another time, Champion.” He vanished in the flutter, but without the laugh.

     Link drank the potion obediently and was gratified to find out that it was exactly what it appeared to be.  He sat up and washed off in the nearby river.  That had been an … interesting experience.  But somehow, he’d actually liked the Blademaster a little bit.  And at least he had asked.

     If he lived- if they both lived- Link would have to find him later and try to bring him back to the light, and find him a lover.  He seemed like, for a Yiga, he deserved that chance.


	12. Hinox- frotting, sex toy Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is terrible here
> 
> Seriously though how tf am I going to make monster porn out of a creature that's basically a giant chuchu wearing a one-eyed bokoblin
> 
> Answer: not very well

     _Fuck._ Link swore as he struggled in the hinox’s grip, utterly failing to escape without his weapon, held as tight as he was. “No.  No fucking way!” He kicked out frantically at the creature’s cock, narrow for its size but still easily thicker than his thigh, as he was lowered towards it.

     His foot impacted the fleshy head and he couldn’t help a noise of disgust at the give, resolving again to Kill Ganon.

     The hinox grunted with pain and threw him down on a rock, prying his legs apart and trying again to push into him, grunting piggishly above.  Its massive belly pinned him in place and rippled unnaturally around him, almost like it was full of water and not flesh, and Link gagged at the stench it gave off.  The creature’s cock was so big that its twisted tip barely fit between his legs, let alone inside his cunt.

     It gave a dissatisfied grunt and arranged his legs and arms around it anyway, pushing against him.  Link half-gagged again but the two large hands wrapped around him, holding him in place as the hinox sat down with a heavy thud.  It shook the ground around them, reminding Link bitterly of how he’d lost- literally crushed beneath the creature’s cock already.

     With him sufficiently held around him like a cloth to jerk off with, the hinox began to pump him up and down on its thick shaft.  The tip hit his chin on every downstroke but he couldn’t lean his head back.  Every time it sped up his neck would snap uncomfortably if he let it relax, so he dealt with the cock pressing against his chin and lips.

     Honestly, he supposed this wasn’t the worst thing he’d had done to him.  It was certainly one of the most humiliating, but it didn’t hurt, and it wouldn’t impregnate him this way.  So all in all, while it wasn’t at all pleasurable, and he would probably never get the fucking smell out, it wasn’t _so_ bad.

     It seemed to take ages and his entire body honestly ached from the positioning before the creature’s grunting finally reached a crescendo and it came . . . all. Over. Him.  Link wasn’t expecting it and so he nearly inhaled some, choking and coughing, snorting it out his nose as he was dropped, carelessly, and gasping.  Some got in his mouth.

     Tasting honey, Link honestly swallowed automatically with relief before realizing what it was due to the sickly sweet smell that now soaked him.  He gagged loudly and nearly threw up, shouting wordlessly at the sky and the hinox itself.  He couldn’t even form the words to swear, just screaming and shouting in blank fury and utter disgust as he dove into the pond at the end of the valley to wash off as well as he could.

     He made sure the hinox was dead before he left the valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's also short because I laughed with a mixture of amusement, horror and shame while writing it


	13. Lynel- size kink, horsecock, breeding, aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this early to make up for the sheer ridiculousness of the last chapter. Here guys. This one's better I promise.

     This was bad.  This was very very bad.  Link had made it down from the top of the Coliseum, killing all the other monsters in his way- or dropping them down to the golden lynel he could see below to be killed.  He’d tried to be sparing with his supplies, knowing he’d have to face the lynel at the end, but there were a lot of enemies, and golden monsters were the most powerful of all.

     All this to say he was out of supplies and the lynel, while wounded and obviously in pain, was still going strong as it charged him again.  He rolled out of the way, firing an arrow at its hide.  It pierced, but the creature ignored the fire dancing across it and just yanked it out and tossed it aside.  There wasn’t room to dodge its flames, and Link suddenly regretted not searching for Revali out of spite.  The Rito would actually be immensely helpful about now.

    Lynel flames didn’t incinerate, but they did sting, and also work as an aphrodisiac.  Link had been ignoring slick running down his thighs for almost an hour now.  It hadn’t helped feeling the creature bucking when he mounted it to get at its back.

     He ran again, but in the Coliseum he couldn’t see the shadow that would have told him it was teleporting to right in front of him, slamming down and sending out a shockwave that knocked him over.  He needed another healing potion.  He didn’t _have_ another healing potion.

     The lynel struggled more regaining its feet than it had at other points in their battle, and Link swore mentally for missing the chance to finish it off while he could.  It seemed to realize he was no longer fighting and simply walked towards him, bending down to sniff him.  Its whiskers tickled his face.  It grunted slightly and raised its head again, looking down at him from its full height speculatively. “You are strong, for a Hylian.”

     Link blinked. “You can _speak_?”

     The more than a little feline face seemed to grin. “Any creature speaks.  It is only a matter of speaking the language of others.  Yes, I speak Hylian.  Not all do.”

     Link squinted and groaned, starting to rise to his feet and freezing when he felt the savage lynel sword press to his neck. “Back down, Champion.”

     “Right.” Link breathed and knelt.  The creature seemed satisfied with that, as its sword was taken away.  It began to circle him like a predator.  The four hooves of its horse body clopped ominously on the stone. “What are you going to do?”

     “We all want the same thing, Champion.  I can still smell the trace of hinox in your hair.  Surely you know.” The lynel snorted, coming closer to him.  He stiffened as he felt the furred, clawed hands rest on his shoulders, so big they touched around his neck. “Most Hylians could never carry my young.  Other lynels, a weak Red, perhaps even a Blue, maybe- a Gerudo or a Sheikah.  But you …”

     Link made a quiet, intimidated noise and he felt a rough tongue lick his neck reassuringly.

     “You are more than strong enough.  I smell your slick, I know you are not what you appear to be- you could take a lynel child.”

     Link stiffened again. “I have a duty.”

     Sharp fangs braced against the back of his neck and gave a light shake, enough to shake him but not piercing his skin. “You should have thought of that before invading my territory, killing off my prey and my guards, and challenging me.”

     Link gasped, disoriented, as he was put back on his feet. “I don’t suppose you could just, fuck me and send me on my way?”

     The lynel was back in his sightline now and he saw it actually roll its eyes. “The goal is to have a foal, Champion.  A single breeding is rarely enough, even with one of my own kind.  With you, extra effort must be taken.”

     “Didn’t think so.” Link grimaced. “How long?”

     “As long as it takes.  And then I will be with you until the foal is born.” The clawed hand took hold of his chin and red eyes burned into his own. “I know very well what other races do when forced to carry children they do not want.  I will not allow it.”

     Link set his jaw a bit. “Any deals I can make to get out of here faster?  That sounds like it’ll take months.  I don’t have that long.”

     “Your mission will have to wait.” The lynel pressed, snorting.

     Link grit his teeth but sighed. “I’m going to run.”

     The lynel grinned savagely. “I look forward to it.”

     Link finally just, dropped his sword and shield in surrender. “Fine.” He lifted his chin. “But if you want me to stay this healthy, I need food.”

     “The monsters you slaughtered on the ledges above are my usual prey.  Nothing else enters here.” The lynel sighed a bit. “I have nothing left but that.  The blood moon is in two days.  We will have more then.”

     Link grimaced.  At least he still had plenty of supplies saved in his Sheikah Slate. “Do you have a name?”

     “Lynels have no need of names.” Again the creature sounded amused. “We know by sight, by scent.  But there was a Gerudo, long ago, who passed through my territory before I was bound here.  She spoke of me as ‘Kavutlir’.”

     Link sharpened a bit, intrigued. “What was her name?”

     “It does not matter.  It was so long ago.  She is dead now.” Kavutlir dismissed and then stepped closer to him. “Enough.  I have had no mate for more than a century.  I will have you now.”

     Link raised his weaponless hands. “You can try.” His eyes wandered down uncertainly. “How big are you?”

     There was that feline grin again. “Much smaller than a hinox that would not fit, Champion.” He scooped Link up and carried him, beneath one of the ledges of the Coliseum to a place filled with straw and bordered by stones.  Dropping him in the straw, the lynel warned, “Stay there.” And moved aside, effortlessly moving some of the rocks nearby to form an odd sort of ledge setup.

     Link watched him, trying to puzzle out what he was doing.  It was almost like a bench, but then the ‘back’ was framed oddly, and there were no arms.  Kavutlir turned back to him and narrowed his eyes, giving a pleased chuff. “Strip.”

     Link obeyed, folding his Sheikah Slate carefully in his clothes before turning back to the lynel obediently.  Kavutlir gave that pleased chuff again and picked him up.  He carried the Hylian over to the odd structure and laid him out over the lowest part of it.  All at once it hit Link what it was and he groaned.

     The lynel gave him an odd look he couldn’t really read. “Pain, Champion?  Or something else?”

     “Something else.” Link admitted, grumbling to himself about the damn breeding bench.

     “Good.  Then it can wait.” Kavutlir bent down and spread his legs, pawing at the ground with a hoof.  Despite that sign of impatience, he didn’t seem in an awful rush as he chose to lick and nip at Link’s thighs, cleaning them up.  He never quite went hard enough to break skin when he bit down, and Link bit back moans in response.

     When the lynel’s rough tongue pressed to his crotch and dragged up almost from his perineum to his clit, he couldn’t help the deep moan that left his throat.  Heat flared at his crotch and Link cried out; it took him a moment to come back to himself enough to recognize the puff of aphrodisiac flame directly into his cunt.

      The lynel sniffed again and rumbled something that almost sounded like words, but in his own guttural language.  Whatever it was, it sounded pleased, and his whiskers and mane brushing Link’s legs were making him whine.  Kavutlir pulled back and Link almost reached after him before he opened his eyes and saw the massive body rearing up in front of him and yelped.

     Kavutlir’s hooved forelegs hooked securely over the back of the breeding bench and he gave a short chuff of amusement. “I’m not going to kill you now, Champion.” His cock pressed against Link’s well-slickened hole.

     Link gasped and bit down on his lip until he tasted blood to avoid begging for more.  Kavutlir pressed slowly but relentlessly into him until the flat, flared head of his cock popped inside and Link cried out.  The lynel gave a body-shaking rumble and pushed deeper, before pulling back so only his head was inside, then thrusting a few inches deeper.

     He continued doing that until Link felt the massive horse haunches braced around his, and he whimpered.  Kavutlir’s cock was so long it felt like he could feel it in his throat, and if he looked down he could see the distension in his stomach where it had penetrated him.

     Hilted, Kavutlir remained still for a moment, equine muscles trembling as he reached down to stroke Link’s hair. “Pain, Champion?”

     Link gasped and shook his head. “I’m fine.”

     “Good.  That is the last time I will check.” Kavutlir bridled and his massive frame tensed as he drew back, slamming back in again and making Link cry out at the first thrust.  The breeding bench held him in place and he could do nothing but lie and take it, writhing and screaming when Kavutlir fucked too hard.  It didn’t deter the beast, if anything he pushed faster and just blew a puff of flame down into Link’s face.

     Link came immediately and screamed his pleasure, echoing off the walls of the Coliseum as the lynel claimed him.  Feral growls and roars were his counterpart’s reaction, his power and speed only increasing as he came closer to his release.  He seemed to lose control of his flames as he became more aroused himself, and Link was brought to four more screaming climaxes before he felt the lynel freeze, hilted, and spill inside him.  He gave a shaky moan of relief.

     Kavutlir chuckled and bent down to speak to him. “Did you think I would be done so soon?”

     As the lynel quickly began to fuck him again, his cock just as hard as before, Link whined and flopped back on the bench.  The relentless pleasure was almost too much to handle, but the flames had the side effect of keeping him awake to experience it all.  There was never any pain, but he was beyond exhausted when Kavutlir finally- after spilling inside him three times- softened and reared off the breeding bench to pull out of him.

     Kavutlir growled a bit, seeing the cum leaking out of Link’s cunt. “We will have to fix that.”

     Link was already passed out asleep on the bench and couldn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kavutlir: we should get a plug  
> Link, after all the other object insertion in this damn fic: *looks into camera like he's on The Office*


	14. Lynel- rough sex, punishment, cunnilingus, breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also repeat tags: aphrodisiacs, size kink, horse cock.

    Honestly, Link hadn’t thought the lynel would leave the Coliseum.  With what he’d said about his ‘usual prey’, it seemed strange that he would.  But evidently the desire to breed was enough to break through whatever territory barriers the creature had set, because when Link slipped off in the dawn light, the golden lynel’s roar echoed behind him before he’d even gotten out of sight.

     He took off running, heart pounding, no longer even trying to be quiet.  He dodged around the ruins just outside hoping to get an advantage over the lynel who would never be able to maneuver in the space, but it backfired as soon as he was beyond them.

     He saw the shadow in front of him and tried to redirect, but it didn’t matter, Kavutlir was faster.  The lynel thundered up behind him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, swinging him up off the ground and rearing with a furious roar.  He threw Link down over one of the slabs of rock in the ruins as the adventurer outside, whose name Link didn’t recall, took off running.

     The lynel snorted after him and yanked Link’s pants down.  The Champion rolled and tried to lash out at him, but he was quickly shoved down again.  Clawed fingers tangled in his hair and yanked him up to snarl in his face. “That was foolish, champion.” He spat.

    Link trembled, straining to get free.  Genuine fear snuck through him at this.  Kavutlir hadn’t wanted to kill him before, but would he now?  No, Chai, he couldn’t leave his baby-

     Kavutlir shoved him back down and hiked his hips up, rearing again with a distinctly more horselike noise and pinning him down with the weight of his massive body, slamming his cock deep without preamble or preparation, not even a blast of his aphrodisiac flame.

     Link screamed.  This wasn’t like the last time Kavutlir had fucked him, where the lynel seemed to care if he was hurting, where he tried not to break him.  This time Kavutlir hammered into him without a care.  Without preparation Link felt like that cock was in his throat, and his loins burned from the rough entry.  The veins caught on his clit and he kept screaming, though weaker, as every touch felt like too much.

      For some reason, it didn’t even occur to him to beg.

      He was hoarse before he felt the lynel still again, and he gave a rough sob at the sudden rush of fluid that told him the creature had just come.

     To his vague surprise, given Kavutlir’s endurance before, the lynel reared again and pulled out of him, hooves clattering on the stone behind him.  Clawed hands lifted him again and he remained limp, trying to keep his crying down and not look the lynel in the eye.  He heard Kavutlir sniffing at him and a grunt, before he was lowered a bit to be carried back to the Coliseum slung over a shoulder.

     He was pushed down onto the dreaded breeding bench again and gave another muffled sob.

     Kavutlir paused to brush a hand over his back and ass. “I am not here to harm you, Champion.  Hurt, yes.  It was a punishment.  But harm?  No.  I want young from you and I will have them.” He gave a puff of his flame directly into Link’s aching, spasming cunt.

     Link almost screamed again as the sensations abruptly changed, pain burned away into pleasure.  Another wash of flame coated his back and he flinched automatically as it was blown at his face.  He gave a whine.

     Kavutlir stroked down his back again, almost soothingly. “Hush, Champion.  No matter how much I hurt you, you will be all right.” He reared again and braced his legs over Link’s head, once again pushing home.

     Again the stretch ached, but it didn’t sear like it had before, and Link gave a whining moan at the contrast. “P-please-”

     The rumbling chuckle vibrated through his whole body and made him writhe. “Such _fire_ , to still believe you have any control.” His tone darkened again. “Or any hope of escaping.” Link’s speech seemed to encourage him, and he picked up his pace again.

     Link gripped hard to the extra bar he’d added to the bench and struggled to breathe.  It hurt less, yes, Kavutlir’s aphrodisiac was doing its work and he was beginning to feel tendrils of arousal, but not truly enough to be taking the lynel’s massive cock. “S-stop, too much-”

     “Have you still not learned your lesson?  You have taken me before, stop whining.” Kavutlir snarled and maintained his steady, quick pace.  In direct contrast to his harsh words, he was bending around his forelegs to give a shockingly gentle stroking to Link’s hair and shoulders.

     This time, to Link’s mortification, by the time Kavutlir paused to come again, he was twitching with his own arousal and slick had eased the lynel’s way.  This pause lasted longer, as well, and Kavutlir continued to pet him. “Shh, Champion.” A slightly furry finger wiped tears away that Link hadn’t even realized he’d shed.

     Again the lynel dismounted him, and this time circled the bench, picking him up again and carrying him over to his bed of grass and straw.  Link trembled in his grip.  How much more could he take?  Was Kavutlir going to leave him like this, aroused and desperate, after he was done?

     Kavutlir ran a gentle hand through his hair, turning him over on his back this time so he could face him. “Tell me, Champion, what did you hope to achieve by running from me?”

     Link choked back the lump in his throat and peered warily at the lynel through his bangs. “I . . . told you.” He gasped. “Have other things to do.  An important duty.”

     Kavutlir rumbled, but he didn’t seem overtly angry anymore. “Importance is a matter of perspective.  You will not escape me.  I had to make that clear, now, before you had a foal who could be hurt if you left me.”

     Link shut his eyes and shook his head but didn’t reply.

     The lynel sighed as if disappointed. “We will discuss this ‘duty’ of yours later.” He decided, and leaned down to lick the sweat from Link’s brow with a dry, feline tongue.  The Hylian shuddered at the contact.

     Kavutlir mounded the hay again and mounted him one more time over it, this time face up to see the golden chest straining above him.  Flames dusted him now and then, and big hands continued to stroke and fondle him.  Link was brought right back to the edge by the time Kavutlir spilled inside him and he whined with frustration when the lynel softened when he pulled out.

     “Please-” He broke off, biting back the plea to be allowed to come, from a monster’s cock.

     Kavutlir, however, smiled at him in his own strange way. “Then submit, Champion.  Tell me what you wish me to do to make you come.  That will be final recompense enough for your little escape attempt.”

     Link glared at him, but the lynel reached out and drew gentle claws down his thigh pointedly, and he threw his head back and moaned, hips jerking up against nothing. “P-please, let me come.”

     “How?” The lynel insisted.

     No, no the shame was too much, Link’s face burned and he looked away. “Please, don’t make me, just let me-”

     “Don’t make you come?  Leave you like this?  Champion.” Kavutlir chided with a huff.

     Link gave a full body shudder and snapped. “Finger me, lick me out, one or both, please, goddess, make me come, lick my cunt-”

      The lynel gave a pleased rumble and immediately pulled Link up by his legs, picking him up bodily and holding him, hooking Link’s knees over his shoulders so his crotch was resting right in front of Kavutlir’s face, and purred, beginning to lick him.  Link’s moan was almost a scream of pleasure as the feline tongue scraped pleasantly through his own come and Link’s slick, lapping it up eagerly.  The soft barbs on his tongue caught his clit several passes in a row and Link came hard, clenching his thighs around the lynel’s head.

     Kavutlir purred, cleaning them both up with his tongue despite Link’s tremors, and lay the Hylian back down in the straw. “Rest now, Champion.  I am not finished with you.”

     Link curled up, exhausted, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're not tired of lynels yet because Kav is the first plot character to enter so he'll be here a while . . . luckily for those who are tired of him, there's only one more porn chapter with him before I break it up with something new again. And it'll be different every time.
> 
> Next chapter: PLOT


	15. PLOT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally discuss Link's duty.

     When Link woke up, he found his pants folded neatly in front of his face.  He lifted his head to look over them, blinking sleep from his eyes and giving a little groan at the ache through his entire body.  After a second his vision cleared and he saw Kavutlir lying down, partially on his side, his massive horse legs folded and his upper torso propped up on a mound of the hay.  No wonder he liked making the piles on the sides, Link realized- it was probably the only truly comfortable way to lie down.

     His movement and grunting woke the dozing lynel, however and bright red eyes blinked open as well.  Kavutlir straightened his upper torso and stretched his whole frame, giving a feline yawn and turning to look at him.  His arms folded and Link noticed abruptly he wasn’t wearing his usual weapon belts. “I think it is time I hear of this duty of yours, Champion.” The lynel rumbled. “If it is important enough for you to risk what you clearly thought was death.”

     Link gave him a wary look and tried to sit up, grimacing at the twinges.  They were less than he’d originally expected, he had to give the lynel that. “Can I have some food first?” He asked cautiously.

     Kavutlir gestured over at Link’s Sheikah Slate. “I do not know how you store things in there, but you may access it.  I did see you during our battle.”

     Link supposed that made sense, he’d been downing a lot of potions in that battle.  He got up to get it, skin prickling at the way the lynel watched his every move, and sat down again back in the creature’s eyeline.  If Kavutlir was going to be civil, he would be too.  He pulled out one of his mushroom and meat skewers and gave the lynel an uncertain look.  Should he share? “Do you want anything?”

     The lynel sniffed and wrinkled his nose, but then flicked his ears as if also uncertain how to reply. “Would it offend you if I refused, Champion?”

     Link blinked at him. “No, but . . . why do you care if you offend me?  You already raped me, why are you worried about manners now?”

     Kavutlir chuffed. “I _won_ the right to your body, Champion.  It is not rape in my culture.  How was I to know when you submitted so beautifully the first time?”

     Link opened and then shut his mouth with a click, grimacing as he had to concede the point.  He’d allowed the lynel free rein the first time they’d fucked, expecting he couldn’t make an argument to escape. “Would you have respected it if I did say no?”

     Kavutlir chuffed again, more softly. “I do not know.”

     Link looked at him a minute and grumbled. “At least you’re honest.”

     The lynel gave another amused noise. “I have no wish for your burned meat, Champion.  Tell me of your quest.”

     Link took a deep breath and let it out, taking a bite of a mushroom and gathering his thoughts before he tried to explain.  Kavutlir waited patiently until he began to speak. “The old stories say that centuries ago there was this dark force, the Calamity, that was locked away.” He began.

     “I know the stories of history, Champion.  What have they to do with you?” Kavutlir interrupted.

     “If you’d shut up I’d tell you.” Link snapped back and stiffened, watching for the reaction.

     Kavutlir just huffed and quieted.

     Link took another breath and bite before continuing. “Anyway, the ancients locked the Calamity away, and it lasted- until about a hundred years ago.  We had some warning, so the princess of Hyrule took to traveling about the land to find four Champions to pilot the four Divine Beasts the Ancients left to battle the Calamity.”

     “So I remember.” Kavutlir rumbled when Link paused to take another bite.

     Link jolted slightly as he remembered the lynel’s age, and swallowed a little too early and winced before continuing. “I was the princess’ personal Champion, her guardian.”

     “You expect me to believe you are truly so old?  Hylians do not live to such an age.” Kavutlir said derisively.

     “Not normally, but after the other Champions were defeated, Zelda had us all rescued, taken to shrines- them in their divine beasts, and mine hidden away- to be preserved until we healed and were reawakened.  Then we would launch another attack on the Calamity, released by the Gerudo Champion’s son, Ganondorf.  Hopefully, by that time, it will have bonded with him and will be easier to target than the beast it was before.” Link explained.

     Kavutlir rumbled thoughtfully. “The Calamity has recruited much of my kind, manipulated the rest- including myself.  He keeps us trapped in territories, difficult to contact one another.  I do not know if any others are alive.  I imagine they are, with the Blood Moon’s restoration.  What makes you so determined to destroy it?”

     Link’s face hardened but he knew he had to step carefully- after all, Kavutlir did evidently owe his life to the Calamity. “The Calamity is a force of abject destruction.  It seeks to weaken you by separating you.  If it’s released upon the world, it will destroy it- all of it.  It won’t stop until it’s destroyed all of the Goddess’ creations.”

     The lynel gave him a long, intent look.  Link began to squirm a little internally.  He couldn’t read the creature’s expression, it was too foreign. What was he thinking?

     After several minutes the lynel simply stretched again with a little rumble. “Then we will set out in the morning.”

     Link blinked. “What?”

     “This quest is important to you.  I am certain you can find something to fight any attempt the Calamity makes to force me back here, if it cares to.  Its hold has slowly weakened; that is why I was able to leave the Coliseum to catch you.  If it succeeds in the destruction as you say, any child I do breed with you will be killed as well.  So, we will go.  Together.”

     Link frowned. “Couldn’t you just, let me go?”

     The lynel shot him a look. “It is entirely possible that you are already carrying my child.  I will not risk that.”

     “And if I’m not?  Are you still going to try and breed me while we do this?  Being pregnant while fighting the Calamity seems like a bad idea.” Link was grasping at straws and he knew it.

     “You need time to find and restore the other Champions.  And you will have me.  I will not allow harm to come to you.” Kavutlir promised and continued to just look at him steadily. “We leave at dawn if you can ride.”

     Link blinked again. “Ride?”

     The lynel quirked a furry eyebrow in a move it must have picked up from Link himself.  Or maybe the Gerudo? “You are very light, and I am much faster than you.”

     Link stared at him a minute, mind running through the idea of his quest, thinking how much easier it would be with such a powerful companion.  Chai would be safer as well.  With a lynel at their side, fighting the Calamity didn’t seem like such an impossible task.

     He realized he’d finished his skewer, and he still had a lump in his throat.  He ducked gratefully. “Thank you.” He said softly.

     The lynel’s tail swished in the hay. “Champion . . . if you truly wish to show your thanks, then I also wish to apologize.  For . . . raping you.  I did not know.”

      Link’s eyes flashed up to his in surprise. “Oh- I . . .” He trailed off and then nodded awkwardly. “I understand.” He shivered slightly at the remorse and yet still attraction in the lynel’s gaze. “If I said no now, would you stop?”

     Kavutlir growled slightly and grimaced at the idea, hands clenching, but he reluctantly grumbled, “Yes.”

     Link looked at him for another long minute.  The lynel . . . truly did seem to have a sense of honor.  He meant what he said.  Link shuddered again and looked down, thinking, but his eyes were drawn again to the massive frame before him.  He chewed his lip a bit.

     “Do you wish me to stop?” Kavutlir growled uncomfortably.

     Link surprised himself with his honest answer. “. . . No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was late guys, I had a dentist appointment Monday and spaced the next day. Guess who might need jaw surgery right before my (college) school year starts.


	16. Lynel- soft sex, affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, because I felt kinda sorry for making you guys wait two more days for a chapter that was just plot.

     _“Do you wish me to stop?” Kavutlir growled uncomfortably._

_Link surprised himself with his honest answer. “No.”_

     Kavutlir gave him a distrustful look. “You have been angry at my violation and yet you are willing to continue now?”

     “You didn’t know.  And, yeah.  I want to try and avoid getting pregnant, because, we do have to fight the Calamity.  But I have potions for that, or can make potions for that.” Link explained.  Seeing the angry look start to come to the lynel’s face he hurriedly said, “Potions to make me less fertile!  They won’t hurt an existing baby.”

     Kavutlir gave him a look but grumbled. “I must trust you, Champion.”

     Link nodded. “And I need to trust you.  Kavutlir.” He tried out the name, having not really used it despite knowing it. “And- my name isn’t Champion, it’s Link.”

     “Champion suits you.” Kavutlir said simply, but nodded. “If you prefer, Link.”

     That honestly sounded strange in his guttural voice. “. . . Either one.” He shifted in his seat. “So- being honest, as partners in the quest now,” He said carefully, “What do you hope to gain from this, other than saving Hyrule?  You could just let me go and accomplish that.  It’s a baby, right?”

     Kavutlir nodded. “I have not had a mate in over a century.” He said quietly. “I had no offspring then.  I wish to change that.  Even if you prevent me until after the Calamity, I will still pursue you as long as I am allowed.”

     “Even if you find a more available lynel?” Link asked curiously.

     Kavutlir gave a huff of laughter. “No lynel is more available than a Hylian.  We fight for dominance.  To challenge another lynel who would be worthy is to risk carrying the child myself.  There is no shame in such a role, but I do not desire it.”

      Link gave a weary noise.  That made sense, anyway. “Well.  If you mean to court me, then we need to work on a few things.”

     Kavutlir brightened at his acceptance. “Go on.”

     Link stood up and walked over to him, kneeling again in front of the still lying down lynel. “Hylians don’t court by fighting.  We try to impress each other with skills we can demonstrate on other things, or with gifts.  And the sex is . . . different.”

     “I will shower you with gifts when we leave, Champion.” Kavutlir promised, an honest to Hylia smile on his feline face.  The mention of sex made his eyes darken with lust. “How do you mean?”

     Link reached up to touch him. “Well, it’s . . . softer?  We’re gentle with each other to show that we care.  And you have never once done this.” He cupped the lynel’s face, and when Kavutlir stayed still and skeptical, he leaned forward and kissed him tentatively.  Predictably, the lynel didn’t know quite what to do with his mouth, but after a minute of Link’s lips shifting against his, he began to clumsily kiss back.  A rough tongue lapped at Link’s lips and he made an encouraging moan, opening his mouth and licking back.

     Kavutlir pulled back at that, shaking his mane and giving Link a surprised look. “Your mouth is wet.”

     Link stared at him for a second and broke down into snickers. “All Hylians’ are, most creatures have wet mouths, actually.”

     Kavutlir gave an embarrassed rumble. “Lynels do not do . . . that.  I did not know.”

     Link stifled his amusement. “It’s called a kiss, Kavutlir.  And, I like them.  So if you want to win me _my_ way, you might try doing that now and then with the foreplay.”

     Kavutlir huffed. “Very well.  What else?”

     Link shrugged a little helplessly. “It’s different for everyone?  Just- try to be softer.  I don’t mind how rough you are sometimes, but sometimes a guy just wants to feel taken care of.”

     That seemed to make something click for the lynel. “I see.” He shifted his weight backwards. “Please move, I do not want to kick you.”

     Link backed off and let the lynel kick out his front legs to stand up, shaking himself much like a horse.  Then Kavutlir reached for him and picked him up, carrying him over to . . . the breeding bench.  Link gave a resigned sigh.

     “Problem, Champion?”

     “Was just hoping we were past the damn breeding bench.” Link admitted.

     Kavutlir chuffed at him. “Where else can I put you to reach you so easily?” He challenged. “I do not intend to rut you like an animal this time, Champion.  That I promise you.” He drew a surprisingly gentle hand down Link’s cheek and leaned down to touch their noses together, rubbing them a moment. “That, Champion, is how my kind show affection such as you say.”

     Link shivered a bit under him. “I like it.”

     Kavutlir honestly purred, and Link stifled a giggle at the noise.  Either the lynel didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he moved on to nuzzle Link’s neck in a similar manner and divested him of his tunic as well.  The giggles quickly stopped as lightly furred hands stroked his body, playing gently with his nipples and massaging wonderfully into his muscles.  Meanwhile, that dry tongue was busy lapping at Link’s neck and into his mouth as they kissed again.

     When his surprise subsided, Link reached up to return the favor, touching back for the first time.  Kavutlir seemed momentarily surprised but didn’t stop him from stroking over the thin fur all over him, noticing with interest that he had no nipples on his upper chest.  Maybe he had them somewhere around that big cock Link had really tried not to look to closely at before, like a mare?

     Whatever the case was, Link broke off to give a loud moan when he felt sharp teeth scrape along his shoulder. “O-oh, goddess!”

      “You like a bit of teeth, yet you also want me to be gentle.” Kavutlir rumbled and huffed at him. “You are like a carrying lynel.”

     Link paused to give him a momentary glare. “. . . Are you treating me like a pregnant lynel?”

     “. . . yes.”

     They stared at each other for a moment before Link sighed. “You know what?  I’ll take it.” He curled a hand around one of Kavutlir’s arms and pulled him in to continue, kissing him again and reaching up to his head.  He quickly found that Kavutlir would moan and purr when he scratched his nails in his mane, so he took advantage of that as sharp teeth continued to nibble on him- his neck, his shoulder, even his lips and collarbone.

     Kavutlir eventually pulled back with obvious effort. “Enough, Champion, let me take you.” He almost sounded as if he were begging.

     Link’s channel clenched at the idea and he felt liquid squelch.  He nodded quickly. “Yes, please, just, be careful.”

     “Of course.” Kavutlir looked around a bit and, grumbling, just jumped up on the bench again, hooking his forelegs over the post above Link. “I must find some way to reach you without risking kicking you.” He grumbled, hot and bothered and it actually showed in more than just his cock, the lynel panting with need and pushing up more gently than normal against Link’s sex.

     Link was panting too and he reached up to the horse chest, sliding his hands under the golden lynel’s chestplate to scratch at his bare fur.  His fingers hit something, and he sort of noticed that he was touching bare skin- he assumed it was an old scar, but it made Kavutlir howl and thrust home.

     “Champion!” Kavutlir cried, shuddering at that contact. “No nails, please, careful!”

     “You’re telling _me_ to be- ah!- careful?!” Link asked incredulously, moaning and resorting to gripping his forelegs when he adjusted to being entered like that. “Agh, please!” That had been quick but not painful and now he just spasmed, squirming on the lynel’s cock. “Keep going!”

      “Yes, my Champion,” Kavutlir’s voice was even more bestial than usual as he growled that and began to actively thrust.  Even so, he used one thrust to shift his forelegs, bending down awkwardly between them to blow into Link’s hair and touch and stroke his head and shoulders, even his chest, toying with his nipples actively now.

     Link cried out as he came, and shuddered as he recovered with the cock still gently shifting in and out of him.  He slid his hands back into the lynel’s breastplate and rubbed the patch of bare skin and the lumps there, teasing them.  Kavutlir shuddered and came into him with a punched out growl. “Ah, Champion!”

     Link gave a shaky laugh, still aroused but calmer now. “Like that spot, do you?”

     “Most tend to.” Kavutlir gave an equally shaky huff of laughter.

     Link squinted. “What?”

     Kavutlir looked down at him as if he’d missed something incredibly obvious, and took his hands back, shifting up to untie the breastplate, which he grasped firmly and set aside.

     Link, meanwhile, was frozen staring at his equine chest, where he had a bare spot that contained unmistakable teats. “What the Hylia-loving-”

     “Where did you _think_ we nurse from, Champion?” Kavutlir huffed.

     Link stared up at him, dragging his eyes from the lynel’s teats to his face, suddenly even more flushed than the sex had made him. “I don’t- didn’t think about it much?  I thought, maybe like a horse, down . . .” He trailed off.

     “. . . No, we do not nurse our foals directly next to a cock.” Kavutlir said flatly. “Besides, it would be an uncomfortable twist to feed from there anyway.”

     “Right.” Link stared another moment and cleared his throat. “Right.” A roll of the lynel’s hips distracted him and he groaned softly at the length still buried deep inside him, attention brought abruptly back to the present actions. “Oh, fuck.”

     “I would like to, if you are done ogling.” Kavutlir said with an almost arch tone.

     Link snorted slightly and moaned again when the lynel gave another roll of his hips. “Y-yeah, I’m done.” He reached up to grasp the lynel’s forelegs again and used them as leverage to push back.

      Kavutlir gave an amused huff and then a groan when Link freed one hand to tentatively brush over his teats again.  He shifted his forelegs again and reached down for Link, and the Hylian nuzzled into his wrist, shuddering as they continued through another gentle, lazy climax, and then two more.  Evidently the softer he went the more energy the lynel had.

     When he finally softened and reared off, pulling out and away, he pressed Link back against the bench. “One moment.” He returned a minute later with a polished piece of metal, obviously broken off of something’s hilt and bent and melted into a slightly deformed shape.  Link squinted at him . . . and the lynel slid it into his cunt to seal his come inside.

     Link let his head fall back on the bench- not too hard, as it was stone- and sighed.  He was getting _very_ tired of having foreign objects shoved up in his holes.  But, the lynel had done everything he asked, so he didn’t make a fuss about it, just grabbing on and cuddling when Kavutlir picked him up and carried him back over to the straw.

     He lay down in it and settled Link to lie on his chest, using his pinned front leg as a pillow. “Comfortable, Champion?”

     Link shifted a bit so he was sitting up more, curled up more to the lynel’s chest than his legs, in a position where if the free leg moved, the knee would impact his hip and not his head. “Better.” He had to actively cuddle to be comfortable here, but he didn’t have to cling on, so he just relaxed and shut his eyes. “We’re still leaving in the morning.”

     “I will wake you at dawn, my Champion.” Kavutlir brushed fingers through his hair comfortingly and Link melted into it and went to sleep next to his new lynel lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lynels' bizarre anatomy. Seriously though! With intersex lynels their nipples would have to be in the front. Plus they're just so bulky above the shoulders with such flat faces that twisting under a mother like a foal would be the most awkward thing ever.


	17. More Plot, and Chai again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write pwp I'm sorry, but there's this and then one more plot thing and then we're back to more porn

     Link woke the next morning to a pair of large hands lifting him up out of the hay.  He managed to wake up as he was deposited on Kavutlir’s back.  He was handed his Sheikah Slate when the lynel was sure he was up; he too was fully outfitted for battle as he walked out of the Coliseum.  From his back even Link felt the shudder of effort it took him to leave its barriers.  He rubbed a side comfortingly. “Thanks.” He said, voice still rough with sleep.

     “Thank me after we have finished.  Where do you wish to go, Champion?” Kavutlir asked, glancing back over a furry shoulder at him.

     Link’s mind flashed immediately to the nearby stable. “Uh- there’s a stable just around the bend of this canyon.  I left something there that we’ll need to pick up.”

     “Why did you leave it if it was so important?” Kavutlir asked derisively.

     Link’s hands tightened in his fur. “I didn’t want it to be damaged.  I knew I was coming into a fight.”

     This seemed to satisfy the lynel, but Link remained worried.  After he hoped the other’s thought process had drifted enough, he tentatively asked, “Just how possessive are you going to be, what with the . . . breeding?”

     “Previous affairs do not concern me, only what happens now.  But for now, you are mine.” Kavutlir gave a little growl to those words.

     Link sagged a bit with relief, though that nagged him a little inside- what would the lynel do when they found Mipha?  What would he do?  If she was still alive . . . but Chai was the more immediate concern. “Good.  Because . . . what we’re fetching is Chai.  They’re, uh.  My baby.”

     “I see.” The lynel rumbled and after a long, uncomfortable silence, asked, “With another Hylian, or?”

     Link grimaced. “Lizal . . .?”

     Like the Yiga Blademaster that seemed so long ago, Kavutlir turned to look at him in surprise. “The Champion submitted to a Lizalfos?”

     “They actually . . . I was exhausted, there was two of them, and I’d only been awake for a week.” Link defended himself. “But no, I did not ‘submit’ to them.”

     Kavutlir snorted, a bit disturbed by this news. “I see.”

     Link sighed, but their journey saved him from replying. “Over there, that’s the stable.  They’re Hylians, you’ll have to wait back here or they may drive us off.” He slipped off the lynel’s back.

     “Very well, Champion.” Kavutlir stamped irritably but let him go. “Return quickly.”

     “I’ll try.” Link really hoped the lynel was more patient than he sounded as he jogged up to the stable manager and asked for Chai.  The young Lizal was delivered to him in short order, wiggling and obviously pent up, hissing and snapping at anyone else who came near.

     Link nodded gratefully and paid them a hefty tip, and went to sell some ores and spare weapons to Beedle to make back the money, before rejoining the pacing lynel in the pass nearby.  He let the young gold Lizal down to run at his heels after a minute of squirming once he was away from the stable.

     Chai, of course, immediately bolted up to Kavutlir and started sniffing him curiously, flicking their tongue out to sense him.

     Link’s heart leapt to his throat when he saw the lynel bend over and just grab the lizal off the ground and lift them up under their front legs to stare them in the face.  He broke into a jog to get closer and hear Kavutlir’s commentary.

     “You have borne a strong, though strange, Lizal.” The lynel said approvingly. “Based on their color they will be a strong fighter one day-“

     Chai’s powerful tongue whipped out and whacked him in the nose.

     Kavutlir broke off and Link was torn between laughing and worrying and ended up snickering nervously.

     The lynel simply made a sour face and put the Lizal down. “If it learns fear.”

     Link shrugged to concede that, returned to his habit of not speaking by his interactions with the stablehands.  He clicked to Chai and the Lizal jumped up on his back, clinging there obediently, as he began to walk.

     Kavutlir only walked beside them for a minute before sweeping Link onto his back. “And where is our next destination, Champion?”

     Link pointed. “Gerudo Desert.”


	18. Plot- Meeting Kilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early because it's another non-porny chapter. I'll still post on my regular schedule tomorrow, and that one should help satisfy any of y'all's more degenerate needs.

     Ordinarily it wouldn’t have taken long at all to reach Gerudo Desert, but lynel teleportation could only get Kavutlir so far, so they couldn’t scale the mountains just anywhere.  Fortunately, they found a pathway up into the highlands- though one that was riddled with bokoblins- that all three of their party could traverse.  At the base, there was a wide glade with several ponds and some ruined shelters in the trees.

     Kavutlir settled under a larger one of these in the ruins of what must have once been a farm. “It would be foolish to try and advance at night, Champion.” He said when Link gave him a skeptical look.

     Link had to concede that, as it was sunset, and sent Chai to curl up with the lynel while he eliminated the octoroks from the nearby ponds.  For Chai’s sake, obviously, if the little lizal wanted a bath before they left; they were borne of a water lizal and himself, after all.  It wasn’t spite against that one octorok on the Great Plateau ages ago.

     After collecting the tentacle, balloon, and eyes from it, and cleaning everything up, Link started to stand up to return to Kavutlir and Chai, looking forward to curling up against the golden lynel’s warm hide to sleep.

     His plans were abruptly derailed when he saw the glowing, purple patchwork balloon that had most definitely not been there a few hours ago.  He squinted at it from within the treeline, pulling out his scope to look at it better.  It was almost like Beedle’s shop, only, with that balloon on it, and more enclosed . . . and there was someone . . . something? . . . moving inside.

     Against his better judgment, Link changed into his stealth armor and approached slowly, steps now soundless on the damp, soft grass.  The figure inside the little shop didn’t seem to notice him, and as he got closer he processed that they had their back turned.  A sign hastily pegged into the ground in front of the shop read “Fang and Bone”.

     So it was literally just a randomly appearing shop?  Link frowned behind his mask in confusion.  Even as he debated whether to get closer or not, the figure stopped and loudly sniffed.  A voice that sounded like some combination of Hylian speech and deranged screeching- though quiet- muttered, “What’s that smell?  Hinox, perhaps?  Or . . .” It turned.

     Link recoiled a bit at the deformed, gray little man with the strange eyes and the much too large mouth that turned to look at him, but relaxed a bit when the man yelped and cowered from him as well.  The man soon relaxed and looked at him with new interest. “Ohh, yesss, I had hoped I would see you . . . the man who tamed the lynel?  Or is that just a story?”

     Link gave him a distrustful look and remained silent.

     “Ahh.  You don’t trust me.  I understand.” The man gave a creepy cackle and Link couldn’t quite place what the noise reminded him of. “I am Kilton, and this is my shop, the Fang and Bone.  Monsters . . . such fascinating creatures, aren’t they?  So savage . . . so real . . . so . . . interesting.  I trade in monster parts and curiosities.”

     Link edged closer, judging the man not to be a threat.  He tilted his head in a clear question.

     “Ah, you do not speak?”

     He shook his head.

     “Mm.  Much like the Lizal, close-mouthed but for battle cries,” Kilton enthused. “Here, have a look at my wares, stranger.  I will sell you weapons, masks to walk among the monsters unharmed and unnoticed . . . most of them are not very smart, after all.  If you brandish a weapon on one of them they will turn on you, and lynels are much too smart for a mask.  I also sell this . . . monster extract.  It makes some wonderful foods.”

     Link considered all of that and pointed out the lynel mask that he had, and then signed, [Do you have anything else for lynels?]

     Kilton gave him a long, penetrating look. “I have a few things . . . but they are not for the faint of heart, nor for the ordinary traveler.  No, I would need someone truly magnificent to gift such precious items to, perhaps someone capable of taming a lynel.”

     They had a momentary standoff as Link debated waking Kavutlir.

     The choice was taken out of his hands when a chitter announced Chai skittering out of the woods to leap for Link, who scrambled to catch them.  Thundering hooves announced Kavutlir a moment later as the lynel charged after them, skidding to a stop and looking momentarily sheepish when he saw Chai in Link’s arms.  His sheepishness quickly turned to a glare at Kilton and a distrustful chuff.

     “Shhh.” Link murmured to them both, going to Kavutlir’s side and just handing him the baby.  Kavutlir gave him an astonished look, but he gripped Chai firmly anyway to avoid the little lizal jumping or running off.

     Link turned back to Kilton and raised an eyebrow, gesturing at them.

     Kilton was practically salivating. “I see, you are the lynel tamer!” He gave a delighted cackle. “In that case I have much to offer you beyond my normal wares!” He pulled out a whole different set of masks, several more bottles, even another weapon or two that Link still dismissed as weak. “These masks,” He gestured at the new ones, more finely crafted than the others with a sheen of magic, “instead of just giving one the likeness of a monster, will actually turn you into the creature whose face you wear, when paired with compatible armor- or no clothes at all.” He pointed out the bottles. “These are elixirs for many of the monsters, elixirs to make them quiet, compliant.  The lynel one is somewhat unrefined.”

     Link gave him a sharp look.

     “Ohh, it won’t hurt the magnificent creature,” Kilton cackled, “But it will reduce them to a state of constant arousal for several hours.  After which they will sleep for nearly a full day.”

     Link frowned, debating this.

     Kavutlir stamped a bit. “Champion . . .”

     Link gestured for him to shush.

     “For a close look at this magnificent creature, you may have any one mask and any other item absolutely free,” Kilton said, pushing them a little further into Link’s view. “Any more, and I shall have to ask you to make an account to get your monster parts exchanged for mon, a currency I invented.” He looked enormously pleased with himself. “I will charge mon, not rupees, for my items.”

     Link narrowed his eyes at Kilton and looked back at Kavutlir speculatively.  To Kilton, he signed, shifting his body into the lynel’s way, [Could I trade directly with monster items that couldn’t be obtained ordinarily?]

     Kilton brightened with interest. “Perhaps . . . but I get all sorts of adventurers.  No ordinary monster part is exempt from being traded for mon.  But . . . there is one thing you could give me . . . two, actually!”

     Link gestured for him to go on.

     Kilton leaned over his counter with that creepy grin. “The baby lizal.  I would love to study its maturing process, they’re generally so secretive, and this one is so unique-”

     Link grabbed him by the collar and yanked him over the counter to glare directly into his eyes.  Using the deepest, most rasping voice he could, he growled, “ _No_.”

     Kilton yelped and scrabbled, and when Link let go of him he cowered in his shop, trembling. “Of course!  Of course!”

     Link gave him another fierce look and then signed, [What else?]

     Kilton gave him a distrustful one, and cautiously returned to the counter. “I would be willing to give you any mask for free, in return for the one monster part no one else can possibly bring me . . . something from the lynel, but not the parts of a dead creature . . . their life giving fluid.”

     Link stared at him for a minute, and once again resolved to give Ganon a stern piece of his mind for all this.  This was absurd.  The man was asking him for _lynel cum_.

     “Of course, you don’t have to.  But I will only accept trade for monster parts of some kind.” Kilton said firmly. “You can trade for mon and trade mon for wares, or you can trade me unique items such as that fluid.  I will even give you this for free.” He offered a bottle with a smirk. “To hold it in.  Given how small the bottle is, I would be willing to repeat the trade.”

    Link frowned down at the other items and picked out the magical lynel mask, and after a moment’s hesitation, the lynel aphrodisiac soother, and stowed them. [Where can I find you again?]

     “Outside almost any town at night,” Kilton smiled. “I do not venture into Gerudo Desert, but I can be found near the stable in the pass that leads to Gerudo Town, and you will find me in any other region apart from Hebra and Central Hyrule . . . even I do not presume to know the Calamity.”

     Link nodded sharply and turned back to Kavutlir, mounting quickly and patting his shoulder, leaning forward to let him pass Chai back and to whisper, “Let’s go.  We’ll talk about further trade another time- those masks are extremely valuable.”

     Kavutlir nodded and trotted away. “To shelter, or to begin our journey?”

     “No, you’re right about the danger.  Find shelter in the trees again.  We’ll climb it in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love how Link's gone from "kill Ganon" to "give Ganon a piece of his mind". Almost like a hormonal shift . . .


	19. Gerudo Town- Lesbian orgy, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, strap-ons, vibrator, sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link makes it to Gerudo Town alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, these Gerudo are creative ladies.

     Getting to Gerudo Town was a chore in itself, but getting there with a protective lynel who couldn’t stand the heat and dunes was even worse.  It had taken Link an entire night and the next morning in the passes outside the wasteland to convince Kavutlir to just stay behind with Chai and let him make the trek to town alone.  He only made it to Kara Kara Bazaar before realizing, with a series of swears, that the current Gerudo wouldn’t remember him- he’d need to get a sirwal from somewhere and pass for a vai.

     Luckily, that turned out not to be too hard.  Simply climbing up the rocks at the Bazaar, he met a male Hylian who was more than willing to offer him a sirwal for just that purpose.  The man flirted profusely enough that Link honestly blushed, but just managed to turn him down.

     It would be hard to explain why he needed a sirwal to pass for female if they had sex . . . and also why he knew for a fact he was quite loose at the moment, thanks to the lynel whose bed he’d been warming.  So he glided down, and the next day, after testing out the outfit on the Gerudo at the Bazaar, he started his trek into Gerudo Town itself.  The guards tugged at his heartstrings, reminding him of the women who must have been their mothers or grandmothers, but he resolutely just gave them the impression of a smile over his veil, and walked right into town past them.

     By that point it was growing dark again.  He’d at least told Kavutlir he’d probably be gone for several days, maybe even a week or two, without checking in, so he didn’t worry about the lynel or Chai too much.  But it was too late to dare go back out into the desert, as the temperatures plummeted into freezing.

     So he entered Hotel Oasis.  The proprietor had changed, he noted, but not much else had in the past hundred years.  So he gave the new woman a shy smile behind his veil as she waved. “Vasaaq!” She called and introduced herself as Romah, explaining that the Inn hadn’t seen much business since the Divine Beast had been rampaging.  He thanked Hylia for the veil that hid his expression at that. “The nightly rate is 20 rupees, but we also offer a special spa plan that would bring the total to 80 rupees!”

     She seemed a little too enthusiastic about that, and Link honestly grinned as he remembered the infamous spa treatments of the Hotel Oasis.  Apparently proprietors had changed, but practices hadn’t.  He gave her another visual once over and his grin widened. “Spa plan, please!”

     “The spa plan it is!” She beamed, and laughed. “I’m so excited to get to work …” Then she shook herself. “Anyway, when would you like to be woken?”

     “In the morning!” Link chirped.

     “Sav’orr!” She grinned back at him.

 

     Fifteen minutes later found him at her dwelling in the walls of town, both stripped bare; Romah had insisted on removing his clothing for him, purring that it _was_ her job, after all.  Link smiled quietly back and let her, eyes roaming over her still clothed frame as well.  When she knelt to take off his slippers, cooing over how cute it was that he wore flats, he shivered; Gerudo were tall, and even kneeling she came up to his shoulders.

    She shot him a cheeky grin and finished taking off all his jewelry.  He tensed slightly, realizing his figure might be taken as too masculine, but … she had his sirwal off already and just smirked at him. “You’re pretty muscular … for a Hylian.  I like your voe-ish figure.” She informed him.

     Recognizing the Gerudo word for ‘man’, he relaxed, giving her another smile. So she still took him for a vai.  That was one nice thing about the Gerudo; their unique, nearly all female biology made them very accepting of other races’ peculiarities.

     “I’ve never seen a Hylian vai with so many scars.” She also noticed as she stood back and took off some of her own clothing.  Link watched her shamelessly and she turned a bit in place to show off. “You must be a warrior.”

     Link hummed noncommittally, wryly thinking one could say that.  Once naked, however, Romah fully picked him up and deposited him in her bed, swinging her own legs over to straddle him and grin. “I have one question before we truly begin, young vai.” She cautioned.

     Link quirked an eyebrow.

     Romah traced his cheek with a smile. “There are two versions of the Hotel Oasis spa plan . . . one is just you and me.  In the other, I let Captain Teake, of the Town Guard, know that I have a little vai in here that needs some relaxation, and she and her soldiers will take turns with you.  I’ll be here to make sure everything stays . . . somewhat proper.”

     Even Link had to snicker at that, as his hands came to rest on her ample hips.  He considered that for a moment.  He’d spent weeks now getting uncaringly plowed by monster cocks; even Kavutlir could only offer so much gentleness.  And sure, some Gerudo soldiers could get rough, but the Hotel Oasis promise was relaxation; they wouldn’t rough him up unless he asked them to, or Romah would stop the whole thing.  And if there was one thing he’d been aching for, it was a soft female touch, as he’d gotten so much of the opposite since he’d awoken.

     So he gave the innkeeper a little smile. “Go tell Captain Teake I’m ready when she is.”

     Romah’s eyebrows flew up in surprise but she beamed. “She’ll be pleased!  We hardly ever get Hylian vai in here willing to do this.” She bent to reward him with a soft, sweet kiss, and Link melted at the taste of her melon lipstick . . . oh yes, this was another thing he’d missed about the Gerudo. He grinned at her as she rolled off of him and waved, quickly dressing to trot down the alley and report to Captain Teake.

     While she was gone, Link saw no reason to lay still and waiting, and instead focused on getting himself ready.  He rather hoped the soldiers liked seeing a Hylian vai already aroused and panting, because that was what they were going to get.  He got so absorbed gently fingering his own clit and running his hands over his other sensitive zones, rolled over on his stomach to get the proper leverage, that he didn’t notice immediately when they arrived, as Romah had gone barefoot, and clearly the guards had followed her the same way.

     A more unfamiliar voice purred, “Don’t you know it’s impolite to start the main event before all the guests have appeared?”

     Link jerked slightly to look but then grinned as he saw the four women with Romah, all slipping into the room.  All of the other four were as heavily muscled and well-built as Urbosa had been; Romah was a bit softer of figure as an innkeeper, but they were all still true Gerudo that made him shiver with anticipation.

     The palest of the group, also perhaps the oldest, grinned as she approached him and knelt beside the bed. “I’m Captain Teake of the Gerudo Palace Guard.  Romah tells me you need a little help to relax, and three of my recruits deserve a reward for how hard they’ve been working.  How do you feel about that, little vai?”

     Link gave a high-pitched whine when she came oh so close but didn’t actually touch him, and then gave her an unamused look, pulling his fingers away from his clit. “I think you should all get on with it.  I didn’t ask to be teased.”

     Teake laughed. “Don’t you want to know the names of the women who’ll be servicing you?” She teased, finally touching him, cupping his cheek and then helping him sit up so she could kiss his neck.

     Link gasped at the gentle kitten licks she was laying there. “Th- That’s different, ah- yes.”

     “Ladies.  Introduce yourselves.” Teake ordered over her shoulder.

     The three young recruits could have been sisters, but they were tense enough together that Link doubted it.  The tallest and obviously strongest of the trio stepped forward first, smiling crookedly and keeping most of her armor in place as the other two stripped. “My name is Babi.”

     “I said _introduce yourself_ , girl,” Teake chided lightly as she shifted her attentions to Link’s breast and he whimpered.

     Understanding sparked in the recruit’s gaze and she grinned, leaning down to catch Link in a kiss.  Her hand curled around the back of his head and she held him more harshly, kissed him harder, than the others, her lips uncolored and feeling chapped against his. She would be the one to watch for over dominance unless Teake kept her in line.

     Marta and Smaude were in fact twins, and they stepped up to either side of him, leaving some cloth in place for modesty’s sake before their sister, and Teake gave way for them to press to his sides and give him sweet butterfly kisses over his lips and neck.  He gave an involuntary moan, melting into their gentler touch.

     “That’s it, ladies,” Teake purred approvingly as Marta and Smaude shifted him further back onto the bed between them and Babi crawled between his legs.  He gave a broken off moan when he felt someone climb on behind them, and he was guided into Romah’s soft lap.

     She grinned at him. “Having fun yet?”

     As Link opened his mouth to reply, a hot, wet stripe dragged up his cunt and he cried out.  Babi wasted no time teasing him as Teake had, going straight for the main event, closing her lips around his clit and giving a light suck that had him whining.

     He vaguely heard Teake and Romah talking over his head, but between Babi’s skillful technique between his legs, calloused hands kneading his thighs and ass in just the right way, and the twins’ soft kisses and stroking from his waist up, he was hard put to understand much of anything.  One of his fingers made its way into Marta’s mouth as Romah massaged his shoulders, her hips giving slight rolls against his back. 

     The whole thing was so soft and blissful compared to the past few months that Link was riding the border between aroused and sleepy.  Babi put an abrupt end to that when she slid a single finger inside of him.  This wouldn’t have been such a big deal, but she was still wearing her armor- and all the jewelry that came with it, sliding a smooth ring up inside him as well.  The unexpected sensation had his eyes popping wide and him moaning.

     Romah and Teake laughed openly at him. “You’re new to the treatment, aren’t you, pretty one?” Teake purred, stroking his hair as the twins kissed and licked at his chest and hands, fingers feathering along his sides, and Babi moved her finger, beginning to lightly fuck him with it.  The heel of her hand ground into his clit as she shifted to kiss his stomach just above the hair that led to his twat.

     Link honestly curled in on himself a bit at that, pulling away from the others with a sudden, helpless laugh. “Don’t, don’t, ticklish!” He giggled.

     Babi made a face, but that brought a giggle from the twins and a full on belly laugh from Teake that drowned out any reaction Romah might have had.  Link grinned apologetically at Babi and beckoned her up to kiss him again, kissing her back sweetly. “I’ll eat you out as well if you want,” he offered.

     Babi shuddered and looked off the bed at Teake for permission.  Link did too, pleading with his eyes.  Teake looked a bit surprised but smiled crookedly. “You’re a very unusual Hylian, little vai.”

     Link smiled crookedly. “So I’ve been told.”

     “And so soft, too,” Smaude marveled, running her hands over his stomach. “Even with all your beautiful scars.”

     Link bit his lip to avoid choking up at being called beautiful, and turned to kiss her as well. “Babi first, but, you all deserve some attention.” He told her softly.

     “Sounds like it’s our lucky night, ladies.” Teake purred.

      The night continued much like that, Babi pushing Link’s boundaries as she fingered and licked him out until he came.  They all shifted for him to lick her out as the twins played with his hips and legs, and Romah, and Teake straddled him to kiss her strongest recruit.

     Link had a wicked idea when Babi moaned above him and her rolls against his face grew uneven, taking his hands from her hips to Teake’s, swirling over her clit before sliding two into her twat.  She rewarded him with a sudden gasp, and she must have done something as Babi came right then onto Link’s face.  When she freed herself from her captain and rolled over, Teake groaned and grabbed his wrist.

     Her eyes sparked with something and she grinned at him. “You like fingering us off, do you, little vai?”

     Link grinned a bit and licked some of Babi’s come from his lips. “I couldn’t do anything else.”

     Teake snorted and pulled his hand away. “Marta, Smaude.  Come over here and let the little Hylian show you what she can do with her fingers.”

     The twins obeyed, crawling down the bed.  Quirking his brows at the captain, Link reached for them willingly, guiding them into the best spots to reach them.  Romah had already been inside of them, he could tell, as he was easily able to slide two fingers into each, his thumb grinding on one’s clit as he swirled around the other; he honestly couldn’t tell them apart at this point.

     Teake left the bed, leaving Romah to crawl down as well and simply massage her hand over Link’s cunt, making him whine and roll his hips to beg for more. “I think Teake has a little surprise in mind for you, little vai, do you think you can handle more?” She checked in.

     “Didn’t I already say I did not sign up for teasing?!”         

     “Oh, don’t worry, little vai, I’m not teasing anymore.” Teake purred as she returned. “Babi, how are you feeling?”

     Babi hummed. “I could go again.”

     “Romah?”

     Romah hummed too and smiled. “I’d be happy to please her if you have something in mind, Teake- just give me something to cum with.”

     Teake grinned and swept the innkeeper into a kiss that made Link whine with jealousy.  He was the one paying for this, dammit, pay attention to him!  The captain just laughed at him. “Romah, shift over behind the twins to ride her face, and do whatever you like with Babi- she could cum from being praised.  For you, little vai, I have something a little different in mind.”

     “What was that about not teasing anymore?” Link asked the ceiling.

     Teake chuckled. “You’ll like them.” She held up an object he didn’t quite recognize and he squinted at it.  She grinned. “This, little vai, is something we call a vibrator.  One form of it, anyway.  I slip one end into me, and the other into you.  When the rubies at both ends are warm, it starts to vibrate.  I promise you, you will enjoy it.”

     Link had used some of the precedents for this toy back in his own time, and it had always been intense, but- it had always left him feeling floppy and sated afterward.  So he smirked again. “Then do it, Captain.”

     Teake waited for the other women to get in position, and Link honestly mourned the loss of vision a little when Romah straddled his head.  He decided it was worth it when Babi nearly joined her and the guard and innkeeper audibly kissed above him.  Smaude and Marta were both rolling their hips against his hands, but flicks of his thumb were keeping them from trying to take control from him.

     At least, until he felt something- the vibrator- push at his cunt and moaned into Romah’s.  She gasped into Babi’s skin as a shudder ran through most of them, Teake giving a smug laugh as she pushed forward enough to bottom the toy out in both of them.  He didn’t hear anything above all their voices but based on how he knew such things worked, he imagined she was fastening a harness to the object and around her hips.

     Just as he caught himself and redoubled his efforts on Romah and the twins, to their vocal appreciation, the vibrator warmed and began to shake, and he lost coherency again, shouting into Romah’s cunt as his own started to spasm from the intense sensation, and he came again.  Teake laughed delightedly and began to move her hips as if fucking him.

     The intensity of the vibration, and how narrow the object was, were the only things that made Link less than annoyed about being fucked again.  Of course, Romah’s cunt rolling against his tongue and nose, and the twins near to cumming on his fingers, helped.  But Teake’s efforts proved to be the most teasing, but the strongest when she gave in, and Link gave a high whine as she kept moving.

     Romah, or perhaps Babi, was the first to come; the innkeeper moved off of Link’s face and bent to kiss him, helping to ‘clean up’ his face before leaving him to focus on the twins and Teake.  He stopped trying to control them and let them direct his fingers, and soon he was three fingers deep in each twin and both hands were soaked.  When they each came, they rewarded him with kisses and whispered thanks, and they teased him a bit more with their own hands.

     Teake lasted the longest, bracing herself over Link once the others were done and well and truly fucking him with the vibrator.  Each thrust sent a tremor up his spine, his entire body was tingling and he was a moaning mess; she laughed at his feeble efforts to thrust back against her, chasing another orgasm.  Once she’d dragged another from him, she stilled, held deep inside him, just rolling her hips with the vibrator buried as deep as it would go in them both.

     She was so tall this left her breasts, free from their armor, hanging above Link’s face.  He pulled together the strength to prop himself up and lay a kiss to her chest, trailing his mouth over them, and she cried out and came when he swirled his tongue around a nipple.  She gingerly pulled the vibrator out of both of them and bent to kiss him gratefully. “Well done, little vai,” She panted slightly, and grinned. “You’ll have to come back some time.”

     Link grinned back exhaustedly. “Only . . . Just make sure you’ve got the energy,” He teased breathlessly.

     Teake laughed again. “Romah, would you like us to stay for cleanup?”

     Romah chuckled and shook her head. “No, Teake, you four worry about yourselves.  I’ve got our little vai and me.”

     “And the bed,” Marta quipped, prompting snickers from the other Gerudo and a tired grin from Link.

     Romah eyed him. “Best if you four leave. I think our little vai is a little too tired for another tryst cleaning up.”

     Link honestly drifted off contentedly to the sound of their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I actually played through the spa plan and spent I think 240 rupees making sure I got all the relevant dialogue straight from the game, before adding my own.


	20. Plot- Urbosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link conquers Vah Naboris.

     Link nearly cried when he saw the chief he was expected to ride with.  Fortunately, after being told to retrieve the Thunder Helm, it had only taken a few hours with Kavutlir’s help to retrieve it from the Yiga Clan Hideout.  He’d sent the lynel back to wait in the gorge, much to his displeasure, with another promise to be back soon.

     The girl, Makeela Riju, could not be more than twelve.  Upon parting from Kavutlir, however, something else occurred to him.  The Gerudo were said to have a male child once every hundred years, or around that number, and he automatically would become king.  At this point, given Ganondorf had been a few years older than himself, it had been over twenty years since the century had passed since the last male child.

     If it were magic, perhaps it waited until the previous king was dead to reset?  Or had the new king been killed young?  If Ganon had succumbed to the Calamity, he might have been able to destroy his successor from afar.  Yet, having been raised near him, known him since they were all children and Urbosa friends with his and Zelda’s mothers, Link couldn’t fathom Ganon being that spiteful.  No, if he had given in, the Calamity would have bigger plans, and wouldn’t care to destroy just one Gerudo of no particular magical importance.

     Unless the Calamity saw some other magical importance that Link didn’t know in that king.  It was hard to say for sure.  But whatever the case, it didn’t make sense for Riju to be the chief.  He had to get to the bottom of this- once he proved to her and her intimidating guard, Buliara, that he was in fact the warrior who had fought alongside Lady Urbosa.  That was the only way they would trust him.

      Of course, he had also been one who fought alongside _and lost_ her.

 

      Buliara reminded him very much of Urbosa, he realized as he skidded behind a sand seal to the outpost where Riju had told him to meet her.  Both women were outwardly foreboding, but ultimately that foreboding was their protectiveness towards their home and their duty.  The difference was that Buliara didn’t seem to have Urbosa’s soft, motherly side.  That was fine.  She did her job and she did it well, even if she did need help from others to give Riju the softer affection children needed.

     Children, he mused as he pulled the seal to a stop and let it go, picking his shield up and dusting it off before climbing up the outpost.  Of all the children he’d thought he might have in his life . . . well, really, he’d only thought he’d ever have Zora.  But whatever spell Ganon had cast over the world had changed things, it seemed.

     “You came.” Riju greeted, and he refocused on the mission.

 

     It took only hours to get up to the Divine Beast, with Riju’s assistance.  He nearly panicked several times when the young chief came close to getting stomped on by the Beast, but she proved to be an experienced rider and steered her seal more safely than he did.  Once inside, however . . . all the Divine Beasts were full of puzzles, but there were small guardian scouts littering the place, and more of that blasted calamitous goo that he had to find a way to destroy.

    It took him three days to get through it all, and he was sorely tempted to leave to restock several times.  Fortunately, he didn’t use up too much of his stores.  The puzzling thing was how absent Urbosa seemed to be; had she been lost during the fight after all?  Surely she would have been awakened as he was, and returned to her Divine Beast to reclaim it?  With all the lightning outside, she couldn’t be in control, though . . .

     He kept musing on this, heart heavy, as he approached to present his Sheikah Slate and reclaim full control of the Divine Beast.  The surge of Calamitous energy had him stumbling backwards with a shocked gasp.  The creature who rose above him was not of Hyrule, borne of the Calamity that had driven them all into hiding.  He gritted his teeth and bared them at the creature, unsheathing his sword and the radiant shield he’d bought in Gerudo Town.

     If Urbosa wasn’t here, she must have been killed.  This creature would pay for her demise.

     The battle was long and hard; Link utterly lost track of time, and he spun the gears of Vah Naboris like a children’s game hoping to keep the creature lost and make it run into something in one of its mad dashes, too fast for him to see.  His deflection techniques weren’t the best, but with magnesis to manipulate its lightning- so like Urbosa’s Fury- he was able to defeat it at a heavy cost.

     At least the battle with Kavutlir had taught him to never underestimate his enemies, and always bring plenty of healing potions.

     But when the blight gave a final screech and fell, the last thing he expected was for it to fall to the floor before vanishing into black smoke, that rolled away into nothingness, leaving a bronzed, red-haired frame crumpled on the floor in its absence.

     Link gave a wordless cry of shock and rushed to her side, recognizing Urbosa immediately despite her wild hair and the tatters that hung from her armor.  He fell to his knees as she weakly lifted her head, trying to get up to an elbow.  He offered her a healing potion, shaking.

     She took it and drank deep, giving a soft gasp as she finished it and leaning her head back to let the potion do its work.  Link corked the bottle and put it away.

     After a few minutes, Urbosa fully sat up, again towering over Link, and he began to relax.  She smiled at him, pride in her eyes and love in her face. “I knew you would succeed, young Champion.” She tucked his hair behind his ear.

     Link blinked back tears and abruptly hugged her.  The motherly Gerudo pulled him close to her and tucked him into her shoulder to hold him as he cried softly, swaying them to calm him.

     Link eventually pulled away and wiped his tears away. “Urbosa, I . . .”

      “Hush, little one.  You’ve done well.” Urbosa assured him. “I waited 100 years for you.  You did not disappoint me.” She hesitated a moment and looked down. “I left the palace before you, to get to Vah Naboris.  My son- what happened to him?  I left him with you and Zelda, I thought the protections would be enough, but . . .”

     Link bit his lip and hugged her again, for her comfort this time. “I believe Ganondorf caved to the Calamity.  It’s still trapped in the Citadel on the island, but . . .”

     He didn’t hear much of anything, except a soft exhale, but she shook against him and he felt the wet on his shirt.  She didn’t try to hide the tears when she sat up and wiped her face with a tatter of her old skirt. “Then we must stop it at all costs.  If he has given in, he’s no longer my son.” The look she gave Link was further worried, though. “Are you all right, Link?  You must have traveled far to come here.  I don’t know where you were hidden.”

     “The Great Plateau.” Link grimaced and began to tell her the story, growing more distressed each moment as he realized he could not avoid telling her about the monsters.  He backtracked to explain every incident, so that she wouldn’t think him playing a prank, before telling her about the Lizals that had sired Chai.

     “Chai?” She echoed when he shyly mentioned the name.

     Link shrugged a little, embarrassed. “Tea?”

     She smiled indulgently and shook her head. “Go on.  How is this possible?”

     “I don’t know.  The most I can think is that Ganon still has some sort of control, and he’s changed the monsters somehow.” Link broke off to explain, and then continued up until he met Kavutlir, and how the lynel had assisted him to retrieve the Thunder Helm and return it to Riju.

     “Which reminds me,” He said, frowning. “Riju is a young woman, a chief.  But it’s been a century since our last fight with the Calamity.  Urbosa, what do you know about the, one male child every hundred years . . . ?”

     Urbosa frowned. “Two kings have died.” She said softly, voice husky with grief. “The magic is not very intricate, it’s just, around every hundred years, it matters not if the last king is dead or not, or whether they are related.”

     Link nodded slowly. “I thought so. But Gerudo Town is not in mourning.”

     “That is strange.” She frowned deeper and shook her head slowly. “I will have to learn more when I return with you.”

 

     Link would have glided out, but Urbosa preferred to have the Divine Beast set them gently down.  She walked unsteadily with him the rest of the way back to Gerudo Town.

     Noticing the Beast moving towards the town had brought Riju and the guard out to face it, but they stopped when it did, and stayed where they were as the two approached.  Buliara, Riju, and Captain Teake stepped out first to meet them.  Link’s face burned when he recognized the captain and all at once remembered that he had to work with her now.

     The young chief stepped out first, as Link noticed another young Gerudo following them, this one wearing more jewelry than was typical for any but the chief or king.  He didn’t take much notice- probably a curious jeweler. Instead he just slowly released Urbosa so they both could bow to Riju.

     “My name is Makeela Riju, Chief of the Gerudo.” The girl announced, holding her chin up proudly, and looking Urbosa in the eye. “You must be Lady Urbosa.”

     Urbosa nodded, slowly kneeling. “I am.  Forgive me, my chief, I am weak at the moment.”

     “Oh, don’t apologize!” The little girl came through when the chief’s eyes widened, but she steadied her voice quickly and stepped forward to take Urbosa’s hand. “You have kept the Beast from destroying us for a century.  For that we are forever grateful.  You’ll be welcomed back into Gerudo Town with honors, you’ll be afforded my personal quarters if you desire them-”

     Urbosa quickly shook her head. “That won’t be necessary, my lady, if you can only spare the blankets, I intend to sleep in the Divine Beast.  The Hylian Champion has defeated the blight that took me, but there is still much to be done.”

     “The Hylian . . . Champion?” Teake echoed, staring at Link, who flushed. “A vai?”

     Urbosa blinked. “You have met the new Captain already, Link?”

     Link cleared his throat. “One could say that.”

     Urbosa, Riju, and the jeweler glanced between them.  Link noticed that Buliara just kept looking at him.

     Frowning, Urbosa answered Teake’s question. “The Champion is neither voe nor vai, but he cares not for pronouns, and Hylians assume voe, so he asked to be called such to avoid confusion.  Why would you . . .” She trailed off and looked at Link, suddenly realizing. “How?”

     Link coughed politely. “The spa treatment at the Hotel Oasis hasn’t changed.”

     Urbosa processed that and quirked an eyebrow at him. “You never asked for it in our time.”

     “You were the Captain in our time, and you’re like a mother to me.” Link told her honestly.

     She considered that. “Fair enough.” Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the flushed Captain Teake.  She tried to stand and Link helped her.  When Riju gave her a nod, the two Captains shook hands. “I will not replace you, Captain.  For now my focus must be on the Calamity.  I will find another purpose if I should return.”

     Teake relaxed a bit. “Of course, Lady Urbosa.  Know that you will always be welcome in our barracks.”

     “Oh, I’m sure.” Urbosa teased with a smirk that made the younger captain blush further.

     “Urbosa!” Link hissed, and she gave a hearty laugh at their expense.

     Rather than going into the village, however, Urbosa turned to Riju once more. “My lady, I must ask one more thing of you.  Information.”

     Riju spread her hands. “Anything we have or know is at your disposal, Lady Urbosa.”

     Urbosa nodded and softly asked, “My son, Ganondorf, was going to be king in my time.  It’s been over a century since his birth, but you rule the Gerudo in our absence.  What became of the boy?”

     Riju actually smiled and gave a soft giggle, to Link’s momentary chagrin, before she explained, “Oh, Lady Urbosa, it is nothing so grim as you think!  My brother, King Ambaril, has no particular skill for ruling.” She indicated the Gerudo Link had assumed was a jeweler.

     The young man, Link realized with a jolt, removed his decorative veil to reveal his more masculine face and reassuring smile as he bowed. “I’m sorry, Lady Urbosa.  I never intended to cause you grief.  But Riju has always had a better mind for order than I do.  I still help her, but when she is ready, I fully intend to abdicate to her entirely.”

     Urbosa had relaxed, though Link was still honestly blinking in surprise.  He supposed he should be the last person surprised at this, given his own gender presentation . . . he almost missed Urbosa’s question; “What is your name, my king?”

     “Ambaril, my lady.” But the young man’s smile quickly faded. “What about your son?  Would he not still be king, if he lives?  Or . . . are you sure of his death?”

     “Not death, my king.” Urbosa said wearily, and Link took her hand to lend her strength.  She squeezed it gratefully. “A fate much, much worse.” She shook her head. “Either way, he’s gone now.  I wish you both luck in leading.  I never had much of a taste for affairs of state.” She gave a weak grin. “For now, I’d most like to get a bath and new, clean clothes, if that’s all right with everyone.”

     “Of course!  This way.” Riju clapped her little hands and mounted a shield, leading them back into town with her sand seal and arranging for proper accommodations.  Everything else they could worry about in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's not porn but I'm hoping other people reading this have all the feels about the old Champions that I do and will enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Oh, Jangleboyo, your guardian's up next.


	21. Lynel/Lynel- dom/sub, ROUGH sex, pain, breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys . . . . I'm sorry . . . I promised you a guardian forgetting I used this chapter first to get Kavutlir out of the way to ALLOW for the guardian . . .

     Urbosa had elected to stay in her Divine Beast and get it cleaned up before they moved on to rescue the other champions.  Link considered that the perfect opportunity to go recover some more shrines in the Gerudo Highlands with Kavutlir.  Chai, this time, was left with Urbosa, who cooed over the young Lizal as if it were any other child.  Link had hugged her before setting off with the lynel.

     He was steering with his legs and letting Kavutlir set the pace, eyes glued to his Sheikah Slate map as he followed the signal towards a new shrine, when suddenly he realized they’d stopped.  He looked up and saw nothing but a craggy white expanse and snow. “Kavutlir?”

     Kavutlir’s head was tilted up and he sniffed the air. “There is another lynel here.  I would guess a silver lynel by their scent.”

     Link frowned a bit. “So we’re trespassing.”

     “Not yet.” Kavutlir lowered his head and looked back at Link. “Which direction is this shrine?”

     Link pointed.

     The lynel grunted. “That is through the other lynel’s territory.”

     Link bit his lip, considering. “I could slip off and head through with the lynel mask.” He suggested.

     “No.  If it did not humor that pathetic disguise you would be injured.  It is not safe.” Kavutlir said flatly. “We go together if we must.  I will try to circle around them to find this shrine.”

      Sighing, Link nodded and internally thanked Hylia he’d convinced the lynel that the shrines merely contained puzzles, and there were no battles.  There was no way Kavutlir would fit down one with him, but if he knew there was danger, he’d never allow Link to go.

     Unfortunately, another hour of trotting through snow got them no further, and they were forced to realize that the shrine was inside the silver lynel’s territory.  Kavutlir refused to run here, instead walking at a pace that Link found trying. “Why is this necessary?”

     Kavutlir growled. “If I run, they will think I mean to attack them.”

     Link slumped a bit against the golden lynel’s upper back.

     It didn’t take long for there to be a deafening roar, and heavy hoofbeats that could be heard even in the powdery snow, as the silver lynel charged them.  They skidded to a stop near enough to speak, weapons at the ready but wary as they realized Kavutlir was a golden lynel.  A rumbling growl left its throat and Link quietly put on his lynel mask, which was enchanted so he could understand them.  Thank goodness he had to wear appropriate clothes to fully transform.

     “-here?” He caught of the silver lynel’s question.

     Kavutlir shifted to shield Link from the other’s arrows. “I follow my mate, the Hylian Champion, to battle the Calamity.”

     “What quarrel have we with the Calamity?  It keeps us alive.” The silver lynel scoffed.

     “Only to destroy it all later.  You know the legends as I do.  I know your scent.”

     The silver looked hesitant and growled. “And you think a Hylian conquered by you can conquer the Calamity?”

     “It took full packs of Moblins, Bokoblins, and Lizal to weaken him enough to fall, only just barely before I did.” Kavutlir argued.

     The silver’s gaze sharpened and he stamped anyway, eyeing Link. “He wears a mask like our kind as though it would fool us.”

     “It enables him to understand our tongue.” Kavutlir stamped back and glanced over his shoulder at Link. “Leave, Champion.  Find your shrine.” He retuned his gaze to the silver, who had put away their weapons and was eyeing him now speculatively. “We have other matters to settle.”

     Link raised an eyebrow behind his mask and slid off Kavutlir’s back. “Settle your dominance.” He then pointed at the silver lynel. “But know that even if you defeat Kavutlir, you haven’t beat me yet, and you earn nothing.”

     “I understand, Champion.” The silver lynel looked further amused and looked back at Kavutlir. “Perhaps the gold is not as impenetrable as it once was, defeated by a Hylian.”

     “Don’t test me.” Kavutlir growled, but Link knew him well enough to recognize the way his ears were pricked and his tail was raised in the air as excitement.  The Hylian backed away to let them begin, but he climbed up a nearby ice and rock formation to watch out of curiosity at first.

     At first they just circled, conversation fading quickly into growls and posturing.  Weapons were set aside to battle by hands alone.  The silver lynel made the first lunge, not bothering to try feinting.  Kavutlir stumbled back only a step before throwing the other to the ground.

     Silver, as Link dubbed them in his head, for their silver stripes, twisted and was back on his feet with catlike speed, the two lynels quickly springing apart.  Kavutlir waited until they were circling again to cast a pointed glance up the rock and ice formation at his mate. “Go find your Shrine, Champion.  I will find you when we are finished here.”

     Link showed his hands and rolled his eyes.  Well, at least Kav would have someone to be rough and tumble with now.  Hopefully.  He glanced back as he unfurled his paraglider and was assured when he saw his golden charge, throwing the silver to the ground again already.

     Once Link was gone, Kavutlir relaxed and threw all his strength into the fight.  He remembered this silver, and knew well just how quick they were in the snow.  His own skills were better suited to stone and cobbles, so he did his best to lead them near the lee sides of the snowbanks where it was thinner to fight.

     Fortunately, his opponent wasn’t as observant of the landscape despite it being their own territory, and they didn’t try to manipulate his position away.  He was cornered there, but not for long.  A series of bursts of flame directly at the other lynel melted away more of the snow, making the ground slippery.  A hoof slid out from under them and Kavutlir pounced with a triumphant roar, bracing his forelegs over their equine shoulders and pinning their arms with his own hands.

     The silver struggled under him at first with a protesting roar, but couldn’t wiggle out of his grip when he dropped his chest down on top of them.  The wind flew from their lower lungs and they gave a weak whimper of submission.

     Kavutlir shifted his grip and positioning so he could lower his head and scent their neck, giving it a rough, reassuring lick when he was done.  The silver purred softly and he nipped through their mane.  It didn’t hurt another lynel though he realized now that it would probably feel like an attack to his Hylian. He’d almost forgotten how nice it was not to have to hold back.

     Sure enough, the silver lynel tilted their head to expose more of their neck to him, scent thrumming with excitement.  Obviously it wasn’t too much a bother to have been beaten.  Kavutlir huffed in amusement and shifted back up onto his knees so he wasn’t so surely crushing them, nuzzling their neck again and biting down on a scent gland that made the other lynel mix a growl with a purr in pleasure.

     He released their arms and they immediately reached back to tug on his mane, claws rending through it effortlessly and bringing a sting with them.  Kavutlir gave a playful warning growl and shifted to let the other right themselves. “When were you last with a mate?” He growled softly to them as he scored lines through the thin fur on their upper shoulders- still thicker than his.

     They shivered. “Too long.  I conquered the blue lynel on the next mountain.  Too easy.  Unworthy.” They groaned as Kavutlir tugged on their mane and stamped a back hoof impatiently for them to get their tail out of the way.  His cock dragged along their haunches, its way blocked by the tail.

      Kavutlir growled. “And you’ve had no kits.”

     The other lynel waited to answer until they had their tail out of his way, and he summarily cut them off by biting hard on their shoulder again just as he thrust his cock inside them, reveling in the ease at which they took him.  The silver gave a half pain, half pleasure shout and claws fisted in his mane to encourage him.

     “I’m waiting for an answer,” Kavutlir growled, licking blood off his teeth when he let go, not ceasing his abrupt thrusting for a moment.

     The silver lynel beneath him groaned and struggled to reply, forelegs kicking out in front of them to brace themselves to buck back onto his cock.  His own forelegs hooked over their equine shoulders and forced them to stay down as he snarled, the other exposing their neck again in further submission. Their purring only stopped when they cried louder, only to resume when it faded.

     “ _I said answer me!_ ”

     The pitiful cry that tore from their throat as he sank his claws and teeth into their ribs and neck again stirred the pity the Champion had awoken in him and he slacked off, licking at the wounds he’d left behind.

     The silver lay shuddering beneath him, still pushing back against his hammering hips, whimpering with the pleasure. “N- no, no- kits.”

     Kavutlir gave a loud purr, drawing an answering one from the ecstatic silver lynel.  He let them fall silent then, but for the happy growls and snarling of a lynel mating as claws and teeth continued to rake through fur and pierce small bits of skin.  He felt the other lynel come, shuddering, and grinned into their mane, not slowing down as their grip temporarily weakened.

     He shifted their weight and positioning so their upper back was pressed against his upper chest, pressed together from head to toe, in the perfect position to bite and mate mark them.  He didn’t, but he licked at the spot and made them whimper, opening it further to him.  He rubbed his cheek against the spot to scent mark it and hugged them tight.

     The other bonus to the new position was that it gave them more access to him, other than just bucking back against his thrusts.  Recovering quickly, the silver lynel tilted their head to scent him back and braced on his arms. “Please!”

      Kavutlir gripped their arms in response and made sure to look at their face. “Stop?” He asked, strained, but understanding that after decades untouched they might need a rest.

      They shook their head quickly and bucked hard enough to nearly dislodge him. “Breed me.”

      Kavutlir groaned, hips stuttering against theirs as he was thrown abruptly to the edge. “I- cannot mate you,” He hissed.

     The other whined pathetically and tugged at his mane, bucking further against him, scent souring somewhat with insecurity. “Please!  Want- don’t stop-”

     It suddenly clicked what the other had said earlier about the blue lynel.  They had wanted someone to breed _them_ , not someone to breed, and carrying lynels had higher standards for their mates.  Link hadn’t been very receptive to the idea of a lynel kit, but to have someone willing and able to give him one- Kavutlir came with a roar at the mere idea.

      When he came down from the high, still jerking, though softer, into the other, the silver lynel was purring so loudly he could feel it through to his back, licking submissively at his chin and nuzzling into him gratefully.

      “Please,” The silver lynel murmured, not looking him in the eye. “I want-”

     Kavutlir touched his nose gently to the other lynel’s, scenting the melancholy sneaking up on them. “A kit.”

     The silver nodded. “I know you have your heart-mate, but you are the first worthy mate I have ever had.  Please.”

     Kavutlir nuzzled them again and went up onto his front hooves over them to look around.  He didn’t see Link, but then, sometimes the shrines could take hours or even a day to complete.  Nothing else would harm him in a silver lynel’s territory.

     So he dropped back down to touch noses again. “I will try to give you what you need.”

     “That’s all I want.” The silver gave a soft growl when Kavutlir began thrusting again. “Oh, please-”

     Kavutlir gave a lustful growl and resolved to reduce them again to a speechless beast before he was through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the mistake, anyway . . . and hint, hint as to Kav's real feelings. Having another lynel around should help Link notice them, at least.


	22. Guardian- examination, some tentacles, inappropriate use of medical tools, threats of body horror but no actual body horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW y'all get the Guardian . . . and I'm catching up to my pre-written stuff ... better get my butt moving this week or I might be late the week after next.

     Link made it out of Kuh Takkar Shrine none the worse for wear, and actually warmer than he’d been in what felt like a day because of the fires he’d had to navigate.  The spirit orb Kuh Takkar had gifted him with restored him, but it didn’t last when he slipped outside, falling from the cliff as if he’d never been in the mountains before.

     He swore as he stumbled to his feet in the thick snow below, glaring back up the cliffs.  That was two levels he’d have to climb before getting anywhere close to the lynels again.  With the storm picking up, he couldn’t even hear them roar.  At least, he hoped it was the storm.

     Speaking of which, he could hardly see up to the first ledge already, only the shrine’s light illuminating it.  That climb was going to be a challenge in the first place, and with the snow-

     What was that?

     Link turned, intending to search through the storm, and his eyes widened as he didn’t need to; a Guardian Stalker was already right upon him.  Its menacing beeping was whipped away by the wind but the laser that aimed for it was trained on him and he tried to bolt, but his fall had gotten him too stuck in the snowdrift. It felt as though something was weighing him down, like when he’d been carrying the octorok before.

     He braced himself, giving an entirely unheroic whimper as he resigned himself to a sudden demise here in the mountains of the Gerudo Highlands, leaving his baby behind and Urbosa to manage reawakening the others alone.

     The shot never came.  He opened his eyes and looked back cautiously, and yelped as he was picked up out of the snow by one of the Guardian’s legs.  It propped itself back with several and made a sort of lean-to of its own structure.  The glowing weak point on its bottom opened up to emit a whole host of other cables similar to the one holding him, with various ends and shapes.

     Link’s eyes widened again and he struggled to strike back against the creature.  A sudden death by laser would be bad enough but he didn’t want to get torn apart by metallic arms!

     His Sheikah Slate slid from his fingers when it shook him and he screamed in spite of himself- how would he ever find it again even if he made it out of this alive?!

     It didn’t seem to matter, as the Guardian set several of its cables to hold each of his limbs, stretching him out like a hide to be tanned.  He cringed at the comparison even as one came to search at his head.  The rounded spokes prodded at his face until they managed to pry his jaw open and poked inside curiously.  Link bit down on it instinctively and only succeeded in scraping his teeth across it unpleasantly.

     More cables stripped his winter gear from him, and the cold and snow stung his skin.  The metal touching him was shockingly warm as it pressed into him, cables exploring every line of his body.  The thing almost felt … curious. 

     Cables tightened around his limbs and tugged him farther apart, making him try and fail to scream around the one in his mouth.  Strangely, it seemed to register this and lighten just a bit, but it still kept him spread and prone to anything it wished to do.  He didn’t even have enough slack to pull on it.  It just … exposed him.

     It slowly sank in that the creature didn’t intend to kill him, at least not yet.  Beeps faintly reached him now past the howling wind and that red light swept over him, tracing a circle on his stomach.  Another cable followed the warmth of the targeting laser, this one also strangely warm as it followed the circle.

     More cables probed into the hollows of his body.  Some of them were soft and seemed tipped with cloth as they slid over his skin- they had an odd assortment of sensations and Link was hard put to identify them all.  The metal ones around his limbs at least didn’t grip powerfully enough to hurt, but their sharp edges bit into his joints enough to remind him that they could.

     One of them slid up between his legs and Link groaned in exasperation, struggling a little more to protest anything _else_ being shoved up inside him.  The cable in his mouth just pushed deeper, popping into his throat and cutting off a scream of frustration.  One of the freakish hand cables replaced the one at his cunt to pull out the plug Kavutlir had left there, and Link whined at the tug and the sudden emptiness.

     The guardian seemed to take that as indication to replace it, and the first cable, with the more rounded tip, delved inside.  He wasn’t nearly wet enough to take it, but Kavutlir had left him gaped just enough that he wouldn’t need a healing potion, though it hurt.  Something twisted up in his cunt and he cried out again as it felt like it opened, and then a subtle vibration started up.

     Just as he was crying out from that, another soft tipped cable probed at his ass, and he tried to kick out to stop it.  The support cables that held his limbs held fast and bit painfully into his ankles, as they didn’t move.  So long as he stayed still they were harmless.

     Oh, but that one in his ass wasn’t- it spurted some sort of fluid to make it slide in more easily.  More of the same was pumped into his cunt to make up for his lack of it.  The sudden wet brought the feeling of cold rushing back in those areas despite the warm metal caressing him.  Drool seeped from the corner of his mouth as the cable in his throat pulled back.

     Link gasped for breath, chest heaving and hands clenching where they were held.  Guardians weren’t alive.  Guardians were just robots.  This one couldn’t want him for sex.  So what was it _doing_?  What was it getting out of stuffing him so full his throat ached, his asshole burned, and his cunt felt like it was melting with the mix of pain and intense pleasure that came from the increasing vibrations from the cable buried in it?

     The one in his ass just burrowed deeper as the one in his throat spurted that same liquid, making him choke from something that tasted metallic.  Thank Hylia it wasn’t oil.  Please Hylia don’t let it be calamitous goo.  He somehow doubted it because it didn’t burn as it went down- rather it tasted sickly sweet, reminding him of the hinox cum he’d struggled so hard to wash away.

     He couldn’t struggle.  Not if he wanted to escape.  His neck ached from being bent back to allow for the cable to push into his throat, and that cable in his ass kept pushing more ridges through him.  Luckily it didn’t widen, and each ridge seemed the trigger for more of that lube it kept spraying.

     It was the vibrations that were doing him in.  Nothing else directly hurt, not that much, and the vibrations felt _good_ , despite their clinical, detached nature.  There was no contact with his aching clit; there was no attempt to find his g-spot or in any way stimulate his pleasure.  But nonetheless it succeeded, pushing in as deep as his cunt would physically allow.  He tensed but unlike the cable that continued to press his asshole until he could feel his stomach shift, that one didn’t press any farther.

     But the vibrations grew stronger as it came close to his cervix.  He didn’t know how long this continued; eventually the cables in his ass and throat came to a stop, and began to withdraw, but they did so much slower than they had entered, poking through every possible way they could to examine him.  If Link had still had coherent thoughts he would have been frightened they intended to tear him apart after all.  Fortunately or not, the vibrating cable in his cunt kept him from worrying too much, as it edged him and edged him until he was sobbing around the first cable, oversensitive and tipping into pain.

     The storm was dying down.  He only noticed because when he opened his bleary eyes it was brighter.  He shut them again to block out the light and whined helplessly.

     The cables pulled out of him all at once, but for the one in his cunt.  He gasped for breath as he was lowered a little, and struggled to look.  When he blinked clarity into his vision again he gave a short scream and tugged on his bonds again as he saw the serrated blade one of the cables had produced.  Light shone distinctly through his stomach from his womb and Link made a strangled noise as he recognized a dark shape inside of it- he was pregnant and with his history, there was little doubt it was Kavutlir’s, though the shape wasn’t yet distinct enough to say.

     The blade was lowered towards his belly as if to cut it open and Link screamed again, now that he was able to, and jerked at the cables holding his limbs heedless of the wounds it produced in his wrists and ankles.  No no no no no, they couldn’t, they _wouldn’t_ , it wasn’t just leaving Chai now, now they wanted to take a baby _away_ from him and he shrieked his protests praying some goddess would hear and take pity on him.

     He heard no goddess, but a lynel’s furious roar- _Kavutlir’s_ furious roar- echoed across the snow-covered landscape and a noise like a thunderclap, then a powerful shockwave, knocked the guardian off-balance.  The cable was abruptly pulled out of Link’s cunt, all the extra cables abruptly retracting as he dropped him to the ground.  He hit his head on something and his vision went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I sorry for the cliffhanger? A little. Are you getting another chapter to make up for it? No, because I fell behind on my pre-writing.


	23. Kavutlir's Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late guys, I don't really have an excuse except obsessively working yesterday.
> 
> Prepare for even less realistic porn than usual. Not that there's much realistic about this fic in the first place.

     Kavutlir had hesitated at first, unsure if his Champion would truly desire his help, but the knife cinched his decision.  He abandoned the silver lynel on the shrine ledge and leaped forward, roaring, slamming his savage lynel spear into the ground to break his fall.  The shockwave threw the guardian off-balance and it soon dropped his mate, pulling out that strange light and making the shape inside of him disappear.

     To his horror, the guardian seemed to be in perfect condition as he raced at it, giving another deafening roar and swiping at it with the blade of the spear to drive it back, dancing his hooves as carefully as he could around the Champion.  The guardian skittered and lit up red again, aiming at him- he leaped forward and slammed hooves and spear into it, hitting the eye and knocking it silly again.

      Unfortunately, given that he was operating with hooves, he wasn’t able to hold on and just continue stabbing its weak point until it died.  Fortunately, it struggled to harm him without its laser, needing all six of its horrifying legs to try to skitter away.

    He didn’t strike the eye the next time and he was forced to leap back and teleport out of its way, coming down on it from above.  He was joined unexpectedly by another lynel, the silver that he’d conquered above, lunging for the eye while he had it distracted.  Between the two of them, they made quick work of it.

     When it dissolved into parts and calamitous smoke, Kavutlir trotted over to scent the silver again, nuzzling them gratefully. “Carry the parts if you can.  The Champion will want them.” He said shortly and turned to focus on his mate as they moved to obey.

     He blew a soft burst of flame on the snow near the Champion and let Link slide down a bit, carefully going down on the knees of his forelegs to pick him up tenderly.  He’d seen the odd shape outlined in the Hylian’s stomach; he must be pregnant.  He only hoped the stress hadn’t lost them the child.  The Champion was utterly limp, head rolling to lean against him.  He would need a healing potion before Kavutlir could clean him out and claim him again as he was itching to do.

     Another puff of flame revealed the Sheikah Slate, which he retrieved.  He ordered the silver lynel to meet him on the peak near where the Divine Beast now stood, and galloped for it and Urbosa’s assistance.

 

     Link awoke hours later, bleary and moaning at the ache in his bones.  Urbosa came into his view with a healing potion in hand and a pitying smile. “Good, you’re awake.  You can drink this now.  It will work faster than the one I had to put on your skin.”

     He took it, grimacing at the headache and then holding himself steady up on his elbows as the healing filtered through his system, the cool liquid soothing the aches.  As soon as his mind was clear again he glanced down, worried, a hand going to his stomach.  The baby …

     “Your child’s fine, luckily.” Urbosa told him gently. “I checked.  With that healing potion you and they will be good as new in a few minutes.”

     Link slumped with relief and then gave her a look. “Did you know?”

     She laughed and smoothed a hand fearlessly over the soft pouch on his belly. “Of course.  A woman always has this little soft spot here, below the abdominal muscle, for carrying children, but you- you’d taken a potion to take that in.  A pregnancy would push it out again.”

     Link let his head flop back a little and grumbled. “Could have been Chai … haven’t been the same since I had them.”

     “No one ever is, without potions.” Urbosa agreed with a soft note in her voice and he glanced over sympathetically to see her touching her own stomach, doubtless thinking of Ganondorf and his father.

     Link reached over and they shared a moment of silence, squeezing each other’s hands for comfort.  Finally he sat up with a wince. “Where’s Kavutlir?”

     “He’s outside with your new friend.” Urbosa stood with him. “Link, are you sure you want to go out there now?  He’s very upset.  He’s probably going to want to replace whatever that guardian did to you, to claim you again.”

     Link gave a soft shudder and an embarrassed smile to his mother-figure. “Yeah.  I’m sure.” Then he paused. “New friend?”

     She led him to the balcony and they looked down to see Kavutlir pacing anxiously, obviously agitated as he idly chased around the silver lynel from before.  Link gave an involuntary little grin. “Yeah.  I’m still sure.”

     Urbosa shook her head. “Very well.  Be careful, Link.” Her eyes were worried when she squeezed his shoulder. “I didn’t let Chai see you.  Don’t be long- they’ll find your bedding and smell you soon now.”

     He nodded. “I’ll be as quick as they let me.” He hugged her and then checked for his paraglider, then leaped off the balcony to glide down to the lynels, aiming just right to land on Kavutlir’s back when the golden saw him and stopped.

     Seeing the silver again he pulled out his Sheikah Slate and grabbed the lynel mask to pull it on and listen to them.  Kavutlir, however, acted first, and Link gave a yelp as he was swept off the golden’s back to be held close against his chest, and trotted over to a sun-warmed rock to pin him down and sniff him, big hands surprisingly gentle as he was touched all over.

     His heart melted a bit and he threaded his fingers in the lynel’s mane. “I’m okay, Kavutlir.” He reassured. “I’m okay.  I took a healing potion since I woke up. Urbosa says I’ll be fine.”

     “And the foal?” Kavutlir asked abruptly.

     Link bit back disappointment.  So Kavutlir really was more concerned with a foal than with him. “Also fine.” He said, a bit heavily.

     Kavutlir paused to surprise him again, bending to give him a clumsy kiss.  His rough tongue lapped at Link’s mouth warmly and he hiked the Hylian’s hips up around his false waist.  He gave a relieved purr before lifting his head again to glance at the silver lynel. “Stand guard.” He said flatly. “I wish to focus on my mate.”

     Silver ducked their head submissively and backed off, trotting elsewhere on the plateau.

     Link looked up at Kavutlir, feelings flopping like he was a teenager again, once again unsure how the lynel really felt about him. “Your mate?”

     Kavutlir bent to lap at his neck again and evaded the question.  If Link didn’t know any better- and he wasn’t sure he did- he would have thought the lynel was _embarrassed_. “You are mine, as long as you consent to be.  I … I would claim you, if you will allow it.”

     He’d gotten much better about consent, Link noticed wryly and gripped his mane firmly. “Yes.  Just- be careful.  The baby.  Another Hylian couldn’t hurt it, you couldn’t hurt another lynel’s, but, you’re so big, I’m … just be careful.”

     Kavutlir nodded and gave him another surprise kiss, his whiskers tickling Link’s face. “Of course.  You are both too precious to harm.”

     Link only registered that Kavutlir couldn’t see his incredulous expression behind his lynel mask when there was no reaction to it, Kavutlir instead picking him up further to give himself better access to Link’s nether regions.  His pants and underwear were carefully removed and thoughtfully laid over the rock with the rest of his clothes and paraglider to keep it from chafing his skin, before a rough tongue dragged up his folds and Link gave a ragged moan.

      After being edged so roughly, Link had expected to struggle to handle it, in all honesty.  But Kavutlir was exceedingly gentle with him and whenever he would start to twitch from sensitivity, the lynel’s tongue would move to lap soothingly at his thigh until he was ready again.  He didn’t mind playing the waiting game, purring softly into Link’s skin and louder when Link moaned at it.

     The lynel gave a discontented rumble. “She did not clean you.  You still taste of metal.”

     Link grimaced. “Isn’t that what you’re fixing?”

     There was a puff that sounded like a laugh until Link suddenly found his arousal skyrocketing and he whined, recognizing the aphrodisiac flame directly onto him. “Maybe.” Kavutlir conceded and took to licking him again, broad tongue delving into his folds, to as deep as Link’s own fingers could reach.

     Link whined and squirmed against him as Kavutlir held him up and continued to lick him out, the lynel seeming intent on removing all flavor of the guardian from his flesh.  He squeaked slightly when that rough tongue moved down to his asshole but whimpered at having that ‘cleaned out’ as well.  The aphrodisiac the lynel had used eased his oversensitivity and he was left writhing with want. “Kav- please!”

     Kavutlir grunted again, laughing at him as he pulled back finally and shifted Link to another rock ledge of a more convenient height and mounted over him.  Link shuddered, realizing this time, without the bar on the breeding bench, there was nothing but Kavutlir’s own judgment to keep those deadly hooves from crashing down on him.  Fortunately, they didn’t, and Kavutlir actually folded his forelegs beneath him so his hooves rested gently on Link’s shoulders instead, preventing him from sliding away as his massive cock pushed at Link’s cunt.

     Link grasped his forelegs in his hands for an anchor and shimmied his hips encouragingly, spreading his legs to let the lynel spear him.

     Kavutlir bent and twisted to nuzzle his hair, chuffing affectionately into it. “ _Mine_.” He growled firmly, hilting himself with a quick thrust.

     With how gentle he had been licking, Link was wholly unprepared for the sudden ferocity the word spiked.  He screamed at the unexpected onslaught, thrown abruptly into orgasm and left spasming around the undeterred lynel.  Suddenly the purpose of Kavutlir’s flame earlier became clear as Link would certainly not have been able to withstand this if he was still shuddering from the other’s rough tongue.

     As it was, however, Link scrabbled to brace his legs apart so his thighs were less bruised by the equine hips slamming into them, and his fingernails dug harshly into the lynel’s forelegs.  He slowly got used to the thorough pounding and recovered somewhat, taking to raking his nails through the thin fur on the lynel’s shoulders and even over his chest.

     Kavutlir snarled when he touched the other’s nipples so he pulled his hands back, crying out again from another particularly hard thrust.  Rough, clawed hands grasped his wrists and guided his hands to the other’s equine shoulders, a wordless order as the lynel growled with exertion.  Link kept his fingers in the other’s fur when he could think and merely gripped at his legs when he couldn’t, the vicious reaming shattering his ability to think.

     When Kavutlir came, he did so held as deep as he could be, and Link shuddered beneath him, expecting him to relax for a moment, perhaps pull out to change positions or check on him.  Kavutlir did none of these things, pausing only until he was finished coming, his muscles trembling with the effort of holding still, before resuming his mind-boggling thrusts.

     Link cried.  He cried out from the stimulation and struggled to get more of it, aroused beyond belief yet also so close to it all being too much.  In the back of his mind he realized Kavutlir wasn’t being particularly rough with him; rather he was being simply relentless, each thrust deep and uncompromising but only hard for a Hylian.  Yet still he found tears streaming down his face from the onslaught.

      He lost track of time between begging Kavutlir to continue and just struggling to take it all when he did.  It seemed to stretch on for longer than usual, and it didn’t stop when Kavutlir pulled free.  Instead, Link was left crying out and whimpering again as the lynel’s massive cock pressed at his ass, still stretched from the guardian.

     Kavutlir gave a pleasured grunt at the tight heat that enveloped his cock there and braced his hands on the rock as well, reaching down to stroke Link’s hair. “Just once, Champion,” He said, his voice nearly unintelligible beneath his lusty growl. “Just once, to replace them.”

      Link recovered enough to be merely panting and whining by the time Kavutlir was halfway hilted in his ass, the medial ring of the other’s horselike cock pushing at his rim.  He winced and held on tight. “So-” He whimpered when the ring popped into him. “So do you want me to suck it, too?  The damn guardian was down my throat.”

     Kavutlir groaned deep in his equine chest and Link shivered as the vibration ran through both their entire bodies. “ _Later_.” The lynel promised him in a deep growl and Link swallowed hard as the other’s horse hips jerked one more time to bury himself, and then took up thrusting again.

     The careful way he’d fucked Link’s pregnant twat was gone now as he pounded Link’s ass.  Link was hoarse from screaming by the time the lynel had come again and pulled away, this time shifting his forelegs out again and wheeling off the rock to pull Link down a bit and lick his face and kiss him in comfort.

      Link buried his fingers in the lynel’s mane as he kissed back, whimpering softly. “Are . . . are we done?” He panted.

     Kavutlir lapped at his lips and Link nearly choked around the rough tongue that delved into his mouth, before retreating for the lynel to narrow his eyes at him. “Unless you would like to be down on your knees beneath me to replace that metal taste in your mouth, yes.”

     Link shuddered at the suggestion and took stock of his current state.  He was bruised, still or again he wasn’t sure, tired, and thoroughly fucked out . . . but that guardian cable really had left a sour flavor in his mouth.

     “Yes.” He decided. “Just, once.  If you can do just once.  I’m tired but-” He broke off and looked down the lynel’s body, his cock unfortunately obscured from view by the rest of his equine frame.

     Kavutlir huffed. “Very well.” He lowered Link a bit to nuzzle his face. “Be careful, Champion.  If it does not fit-”

     Link shuddered. “Goddess, if it doesn’t fit, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

     Kavutlir chuffed a laugh and set him carefully down on his feet, letting Link move around under him.  His cock was even more impressive close to the Hylian’s face and Link made a little whimper just smelling it and being so close.  He was still covered in Link’s own juices and Link arranged his knees to brace himself before reaching up to lick at his cum slit.

     Kavutlir grunted above him and he heard claws scrape stone.  He smirked and opened his mouth, impatient to get to the main event when the lynel was clearly still worked up.  The flare at the head of Kavutlir’s cock gave him trouble, but fortunately his teeth didn’t seem to bother him and Link was able to pull it into his mouth.

     He was forced to realize as he did this that the last time he’d willingly sucked a cock, it had been Mipha’s cloaca, and his eyes unexpectedly welled with tears.  Goddess, Mipha!  What would she think if she saw him now?

     Kavutlir’s hips shuddered and he gave an aborted buck that nonetheless shoved another inch of him into Link’s mouth and dragged him back to the present.  He could worry about everything else later.  Kavutlir was here.  Kavutlir cared about him, at least, even if he didn’t love him, and most importantly he was a massive golden lynel with his cock in Link’s mouth.

     Link opened his jaw as wide as he could and pushed down, swallowing around the head when it hit his throat.  He hadn’t even made it to the medial ring when he couldn’t take any more without force from above.  He tapped Kavutlir’s flanks to give him permission.

     The lynel clearly didn’t understand how careful one had to be, sucking cock, and he bucked harshly.  Link would have screamed at the sudden intense pressure in his throat as his flare pushed in, but the sound was muffled and made Kavutlir snarl with pleasure at the vibration.  His medial ring popped in as well and by the time Link recovered himself enough to try and breathe in tandem with his thrusts, his face was buried in the shadows between Kavutlir’s hind legs and he could fell the other’s flare somewhere closer to his chest.

     Link knew he’d be gasping for breath by the time this was over, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  The lynel’s throbbing balls were just a few inches away and when he dared to reach out and fondle them, he prompted Kavutlir to thrust against his face again.  Link groaned and tilted his head for a better angle to let the cock drag in and out of his throat.  When his medial ring caught in Link’s mouth and actually dragged his weight up off his knees for a moment Link felt a dizzying rush of submissive arousal.

     He was stuck between the lynel’s powerful hind legs, face buried in the other’s crotch as a cock was buried in his throat, and he was loving every second of it.  Nothing else seemed to exist in the dark, hot cage Kavutlir’s hips created, and Link took full advantage to worship his cock.   Not that his attentions were much needed once Kavutlir got going, his hips stuttering and thrusting in and out just fine.

     All Link could do was try to brace himself and take it, swallowing and gasping for air when he could.  He smoothed his hands over the powerful muscles of the lynel’s inner legs and received a loud, aroused snarl and a harder thrust for his efforts.  He felt the flare hammer something in his chest, something too solid for it to hurt, and the spasm traveled through his entire torso and had him crying out aloud, struggling just to get that feeling again.  He didn’t manage until he had a hand around Kavutlir’s balls again, and the lynel’s hind hooves actually stamped at the ground, dancing in place as he struggled not to crush his Hylian lover with the force of his pleasure.

     When he finally came Link held onto his legs, unable to even choke as the first shot of cum landed directly in his esophagus.  He made a choked noise of protest that failed to deter him as Kavutlir slowly pulled back.  His medial ring caught on Link’s teeth and forced him to pause for a moment with a groan, but he managed to pull back from that as well.  Fortunately for Link’s clothes, it did slow him down enough that the last shot of cum landed in Link’s mouth, not all over him.  He swallowed as the lynel backed away.

     Once Kavutlir’s hooves were out of the way, Link let himself collapse, thoroughly fucked out and clinically noting that he must have come too while sucking Kavutlir’s cock.  He hadn’t noticed at the time but he felt the soaking now.  Or perhaps that was lynel cum leaking out of him.  He really didn’t know, nor did he particularly care as his lover picked him up and carried him somewhere.  He slept before they arrived.


	24. Daruk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I was tired on the schedule. I have no excuses.

     “And where now?” Kavutlir asked gruffly the next day as they gathered beneath the Divine Beast to discuss it.

     Link’s response caught in his throat, his mind flying immediately to Zora’s Domain.  He hadn’t made it there since being reawakened.  Chai would probably love it there.  And there was Mipha, if she had survived as well . . .

     Urbosa cleared her own throat to get his attention and gave him a sympathetic look. “Link, I know you must be anxious to find Mipha,” She said, hitting the nail on the head, and he nodded slowly.  She did too but continued, “But we should go to Death Mountain first.  Daruk’s protective power will be far more useful to defend you and your little ones.”

     Though he knew she was right, Link’s heart clenched. “What if Mipha is the one who needs help?” He pointed out.

     “What if Daruk is?” Urbosa countered. “Link, we were all well trained warriors.  There is no way of telling who is in more danger.” Her mouth tightened and she added, voice softer though her hands gripped her own knees harshly. “And that . . . the Calamity that possessed me, it did me very little physical harm.  Chances are the Calamity has chosen to do the same with the others.  They will be all right.  More harm will come to them when we go to free them than will come when we fight from a distance.”

     Link sulked. “I just . . .”

     Urbosa softened and reached over to hug him. “I know, Link.  But Hylia willing, they will _all_ be all right when we find them, and Daruk will be more useful to us on the way.”

     The Champion finally nodded as both lynels looked on in puzzlement, Kavutlir occasionally paraphrasing their conversation to Silver.  Link sat up with a sigh. “Death Mountain, then.” He looked to Kavutlir and was offered a hand, and he mounted him. “Do you plan to bring the Divine Beast, or?” He looked at it skeptically.

     Urbosa laughed. “Goddess, no.” More seriously, she added, “We can’t risk alerting the Calamity.  If it has taken Ganondorf, he will be too observant to ignore it.  But if it simply targets Hyrule Castle from a distance, he may not notice it.  I am coming with you.  You can use that Sheikah Slate to drop me off here if we’re in a hurry and need it.”

     Link nodded. “Okay.” He glanced about, at a loss for how Urbosa would keep up.

     Kavutlir solved his problem for him. “Carry her.” He ordered Silver bluntly.

     The other lynel bridled at this, hissing at him and replying in their own guttural tongue.

     “She will never keep up on foot, especially without a horse.” Kavutlir growled impatiently. “You carry her until we find a herd.”

     To Link’s shock, Urbosa turned to the silver lynel and actually spoke to them in lynel.  Silver was just as surprised, wheeling slightly in place and stamping at the ground.  She approached them and offered a hand and a gentle smile, still talking, and they gave her a look of grudging acceptance and took the hand to help her up onto their back.  They still shook themselves at the uncomfortable feeling, but Urbosa held on with ease and patted their shoulder.

     Link gaped at her.

     Urbosa caught the look and laughed. “Who do you think taught your friend to speak Hylian?” She teased. “It’s nice to see Kavutlir again.”

     Chai chirped from his lap on Kavutlir’s withers and Link shook his head before giving his old friend a ‘you should have told me’ look, but not deeming it worthy of speaking.  He patted Kavutlir to let him know they were ready to move, and both lynels took off, quickly building to a run that whipped words away.

 

     The heat of Death Mountain proved to be too much for Chai, the young Lizal a bit more comfortable in water at their age, and for Silver, the lynel a bit more comfortable in colder climates.  Link had hesitated to leave the two together, but Kavutlir surprised him by volunteering to stay behind.  When asked, the lynel had simply shrugged. “It is your kit.  I will protect them.  Urbosa is strong enough to protect you in my absence.”

     As the two walked away from the lynels up the mountain, Link spread his hands in shock at her. “How?” He asked bluntly.

     Urbosa grinned down at him. “A lot of lightning, and a very territorial lynel.” She said simply. “He very much likes you.”

     Link flushed a bit and looked up the path, stepping around a lava pool, grateful again for fire and heat potions that protected him. “Did he like you so much?”

     She laughed out loud at him again. “Oh, no.  I defeated him, remember.  He expected me to take what I wanted.” She shrugged. “All I wanted was the companionship for a while.  But it’s more than that with you.  You saw how he treated the silver lynel.  He’s practically dismissive of them next to you.”

     Link considered that without looking up from the path. “I thought it was because I was pregnant, that’s all.”

     “Maybe.” She softened and patted his shoulder. “But I doubt it.  Wear that lynel mask of yours a little more often.  You’re all he talks about.” She seemed to consider saying more but then shook her head. “Look, up ahead.  There’s a Goron vendor.  Let’s hope he has a few more potions.  I don’t think we have enough fireproof ones for you to make it all the way up the mountain.”

 

     Link almost had a hormonal meltdown when he met young Yunobo, the heir to Daruk’s power.  It ran in his family, so it changed nothing for Daruk’s fate, but simply meeting the boy was enough to make Link quiver between bursting out laughing or sobbing due to the contrast between the new Champion and the old.  Daruk would be so perplexed by him.  Urbosa, characteristic of her, chose to laugh and regale Yunobo with stories of his predecessor’s antics on their way up the mountain.  Her shield protected both Link and herself quite well from the falling lava rocks, thankfully.

     It was a bit more of a chore getting her into Vah Rudania when it paused inside the basin of the volcano, but she waved him on ahead with his paraglider.  He continued nervously and activated the first terminal, and decided not to ask how when she joined him.  With her help, clearing Vah Rudania of most of the monsters was quick work; his magnesis was necessary on several occasions, but she could handle the adjustments of the Divine Beast itself when things needed coordinated.

     Urbosa’s assistance also saved his life when the Fireblight rose from the final terminal to do battle.  Though he wasn’t more than a trimester into his pregnancy, knowledge of the baby lynel made him hesitant in battle and less willing to take risks.  Urbosa filled in his blanks effortlessly, used to fighting with younger warriors of the Gerudo Town Guard, and together they brought down the blight.

     Like Thunderblight, when it faded into black smoke, it left behind the Champion it had possessed.  Daruk landed in his curled up, ball form and didn’t move until he felt Urbosa’s hands on his armored back.  He gave a slight grunt and uncurled a little, blinking his eyes open, seeing first Link, then the Gerudo.

     Fortunately, he didn’t try to speak until he’d had a potion and was able to sit up.  At that point, he shook his head roughly as if to clear it and grumbled. “Damn.” He summed it up flatly. “What _was_ that thing?”

     “We’ve started calling them ‘blights’.” Urbosa replied, hand still resting on his armored shoulder to steady him. “They seem to have possessed all four Divine Beasts.  Link defeated the one that took me, and now the one that took you.  How do you feel?”

     “Better for the potion.” He scratched his beard as Link looked at him in concern. “Mipha and Revali?”

     “Still possessed.” Urbosa replied as Link grimaced and hugged his own arms.

     Daruk noticed the Hylian and frowned, tugging him into a crushing hug that made Link yelp slightly.  He loosened a bit at that but still crushed him close. “Hey, we’re gonna get ‘em both free.  Can’t be too hard with all three of us, right?  Granted, I probably won’t be much help with Vah Medoh, if it’s up in the air like Rudania was climbing.”

     “It’s in flight,” Link replied, strained, and wiggled, trying to get a little more room to breathe.  Daruk seemed to remember he needed that and loosened a little more. “I’ve seen it, from a distance.  I didn’t want to risk going to him first.  The monsters . . . they’ve changed.”

     Daruk raised his eyebrows. “How?” He looked between the two of them.

     “Stop crushing him, Daruk.” Urbosa finally told him with a roll of her eyes and tugged at his arm to help free Link.  The Hylian opted not to move from his place leaning up against the Goron, but he was nonetheless grateful for the breathing room.

     Daruk braced both his giant hands on the ground and gave them a serious look. “What do you mean, they’ve changed?  Gotten stronger?  We can handle it.  Even the birdbrain can handle himself in a battle.”

     “No.” Link shook his head. “Not stronger.  Less . . . murderous.”

     “So they’re less dangerous?” Daruk said, surprised, and then beamed. “Ohoho!  So it’s spite?  I didn’t think you’d sink to his level, Link!”

     “No!” Link cut him off, blushing and burying his face in his hands, giving a soft whine and feeling as though he were about to cry from embarrassment, frustration, and exhaustion from the two days they’d spent in battle and puzzles, wary of the malevolent presence at any time.

     Urbosa rubbed her forehead and sighed. “The monster instinct to kill has been replaced with an instinct to breed.” She said simply.

     Daruk glanced between them and shook his head. “Up up, little guy.” He urged Link to his feet and pushed himself to his own. “I’ll get Rudania up and running and place him up the mouth of Death Mountain.  I’ll drop you two off and meet you in Goron City once I get the place cleaned up, and then you can explain to me how this breeding thing works.  The way us Gorons do it, it only takes one, but if the monsters are breeding _with_ people, I’m obviously missing something.”

     Link groaned and facepalmed with both hands as Urbosa started to laugh, realizing Daruk really didn’t know what they were talking about, and had no reference point for pregnancy.  Urbosa patted the Goron’s arm. “Be careful of the local monsters on your way down,” She reminded playfully. “They can get _very_ fierce if they haven’t anyone to breed.”

     “I’m always careful,” Daruk boasted and grinned, cuing Rudania to start moving. “Yeah, sure, Urbosa.  Whatever you say.  See you in the city?”

     “Perhaps.” Urbosa exchanged a look with Link. “We’ll stop there to restock, but if we’re not there, you should find us down the main road at the first stable.  When the road forks always go towards Akkala and you won’t miss it.”

     “Sure.  Downhill?  I’ll be there in a flash.” Daruk gave them both a back slap that made Urbosa stumble and Link go to his knees and nearly throw up. “Oops.  Sorry little guy.  You okay?”

     Urbosa knelt in front of him but Link waved her off, swallowing back the bile and getting back up with a hand pressed to his belly. “Yeah.  Okay.  Probably just tired.” He could feel Urbosa’s glare, but he didn’t acknowledge it.

     Daruk was free.  His main concern now was getting back down the mountain to Chai, and Kavutlir’s warm arms and reassuring licks.


	25. Daruk Vs. Lizalfos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link and Urbosa probably should've explained more before they left . . .
> 
> One of my longest chapters yet! Daruk prompted a lot of talking.

     It took Daruk longer than he would have liked to clean out the Divine Beast.  He nearly drove the whole machine under the lava to just burn off the Malice Goo, but he decided he didn’t want to pollute Death Mountain that way.  Likely Urbosa and Link had left Goron City by now; the little Hylian was only just barely equipped for the intense heat up here, after all.  As for Urbosa- well, Daruk always had admired her race for how resistant they were to it, for being flesh creatures.  Revali’s feathers caught on fire up here, and poor little Mipha’s skin shriveled painfully halfway up the mountain.  She’d never even made it to the city before collapsing.

     He occupied himself musing over such things as he cleaned until he was finally done and had placed Rudania in the perfect location to aim at Hyrule Castle.  A red line through the sky in the distance assured him Urbosa had done the same and he gave a fierce grin as he leaped put and curled up, charging down the hill.

     He stopped off in Goron City first.  His heart sank when he realized it had been so long- 100 years- that he no longer knew anyone there.  His jaw dropped slightly as he rolled down and spotted the immense statue of himself erected over the city, and while it didn’t ease the pain of loss any, it made him feel a little better that they obviously had fond memories of him.

     Bludo, the new Boss, was delighted to see him. “Imagine that,” He said, “The old Champion Daruk, alive after all, but possessed!  Lucky your little friends came to rescue you, eh?  I was about to take young Yunobo out to fight off the creature again when my back went out and they showed up.”

     Daruk chuckled, though his eyes narrowed with dislike; he was a straightforward sort of fellow, but he understood the Boss’s tone of chiding, as if he thought Daruk weak for being unable to defeat the creature on his own. “I remember that.  All you ever did was make the damn thing mad.” He said mildly. “Took it out on me, obviously, since I was there.  Calamity sent a blight creature to possess us all.” He shrugged. “Anyway!  Where’s this Yunobo I keep hearin’ about?  My young descendant?” He asked eagerly.

     Bludo, suitably chastised, pointed him to a nervous looking young Goron near one of the bridges through town.  Daruk rolled over to him and popped up beaming, looking down at him. “So!  You’re my newest descendant, eh?” He said.

     Yunobo stammered. “Uh, yes sir, I guess so.  Boss says I’m not really worthy of it-”

     “Boss can go fuck himself.” Daruk said bluntly.  He didn’t entirely understand what the phrase meant, but the Hylians always seemed to get angry when Revali said it. “Anyway!  Using yourself as a cannonball to hit Rudania was a stroke of genius- and you’re a brave, brave Goron to do it, especially at your age, goro.  Link said you even guided him and Urbosa up Death Mountain to face Rudania even after pelting it for hours.  I’m proud of you.” He beamed.

     “Well, I, I didn’t come up with the idea,” Yunobo said hurriedly.

     Daruk sighed and clapped an arm around his shoulders. “So?  I don’t come up with most of the plans either.  That’s Urbosa’s thing.  And Link and Mipha.  Revali and me, we just do what we’re told.  Well, I do, Revali doesn’t.” He shook his head. “Maybe you haven’t done anything too impressive on your own yet, but you’re young, and Rudania’s back under my control now.” He winked broadly. “You’ve got time.”

     Yunobo twisted his sash in hand with an awkward smile back. “You think I can live up to your example?”

     Ordinarily, Daruk would have laughed and teased with a no, but the boy looked so hopeful.  So he just smiled and clapped the younger Goron’s armor again. “No.  I think you’ll grow _bigger_.”

     He was able to leave Goron City feeling like he’d done a good deed just reassuring his young counterpart.  He wondered how many generations there were between them, but didn’t quite care to ask.

 

     Daruk was distracted by noise when he stopped off at a hot spring, and wandered out of the water to check it out after a bit.  It had just sounded like some passing Lizal at first, but when the noises hadn’t stopped . . . he rounded a rock outcropping and stepped on something.  Glancing down, he scowled instantly at the sight of the dead Dodongo.

     He looked back up and found a full pack of Lizal, five or six, all circling and hissing and blowing fire at another severely injured Dodongo.  One of them drew back a bow as the Dodongo went to breathe fire back, and before Daruk could stop it, an arrow embedded itself in the other Dodongo’s throat and it was beyond saving.

     “Din give me strength,” Daruk growled, stomping onto the rocky outcropping and scowling ferociously at the Lizal. “To dirt with these Lizal, coming in and killing off the native creatures.  What the Twilight for?” He full out punched one who came close, and was dismayed to realize either he was still weakened from the blight, or the monsters had in fact gotten stronger, as it merely bounced back up after he knocked it down.

     His luck during the fight didn’t improve much.  He managed to take out one or two, who dissolved into black smoke he’d never seen before, but the last ones were undeterred and didn’t seem to weaken despite their injuries.  Then he made a rookie mistake, and tripped on a fallen Dodongo, his comparatively weak legs giving out from under him.  He fell and curled up in a ball to protect his vulnerable face and belly and make a plan.  He could always roll over and burst out-

     What.  Was that.

     Something wet was hitting his armor and he risked peeking out to see what was going on.

     His eyes immediately widened as he saw the little slits in their scales, which he’d never noticed before, split open, each giving way to two wet little appendages, one black, one red, like their scales.  One was rubbing theirs on his back and he honestly just gaped a little.  It didn’t look like any kind of acid, he couldn’t even feel it through his armor.  What purpose could that possibly serve?

     It hit him that this must be that ‘breeding’ thing Urbosa and Link had been talking about.  They’d assured him that he didn’t have to worry about anything but outright battle danger, though they did, and he puzzled over that now as another Lizalfos scurried up and began to push their … what were those called?  Cloaca?  Up against his armor as well.

     He actually just lay where he was, curled up, and let them do as they would, for an hour, curious what would happen.  The spatter of fluid against him made him grimace, and when it was repeated, and he’d rested, he decided that was enough.  He turned over onto his stomach and then burst out, throwing out his shield as well, throwing the Lizal away from him and not bothering to do full battle with them after that, rather just shoving them off the nearest cliffs.

     He grumbled as he started to curl again to roll down to the hot springs to clean off their fluids, and paused as he heard something.  He listened for another minute and heard some quiet squeaking near the second fallen Dodongo.  Frowning, he wandered over to check it out.

     Behind the fallen monster was a nest of young Dodongos, just hatching from the looks of things.  One was still struggling with its shell, and there was even one shell still solid inside.  His heart went out to them as he sat down by the nest and reached for the little ones. “Aww.  You poor things.”

     They’d never make it without their parents.  A few of the more energetic ones, probably the first to finish hatching, scurried up his broad arms.  It didn’t take long for them all to swarm up onto his arms and armor and cling to him, though they hissed at the smell of Lizal on his back and all close to cling to his front and under his beard.

     One last egg was hardly moving, and Daruk picked it up anyway.  It probably wouldn’t make it . . . But he didn’t want to leave the poor thing in case it did.  He tucked it warmly into his sash and made his way down to the hot springs to clean off, which the baby Dodongos enjoyed greatly.

     Of course, the Dodongos did pose one small obstacle.  He could no longer just barrel down the mountain rolling, because he could crush them and leave them behind, unlike his Boulder Breaker.  He’d have to just live with that, he supposed, and started the trudge.

 

     When Daruk initially saw the lynels, he assumed they were enemies, but fortunately refrained from launching himself directly into battle for the sake of the baby dodongos.  The little lizards were much too attached to him, hissing and scrambling away from any attempt to remove them, for him to do so efficiently, and so by the time he even got both hands on one, he had realized something; the lynels weren’t attacking Link and Urbosa.  More than that, Urbosa seemed to be talking to the silver one, and Link was-

     Daruk rubbed at his eyes, sure that the Calamity or the Malice goo had corrupted his sight.  But when he opened them again, there they were; Link hefted up into the arms of the golden lynel, curled into their chest like a lover for the creature to lick him.  There was no aggression in any of them, indeed there was surely affection in that movement.

    The glimpse of the baby Lizal almost made him bridle again, but it leaped into Urbosa’s arms, and she laughed and cradled it as the silver lynel snorted, and Daruk felt like going back up to Death Mountain and jumping in for how confused he was.  He trudged up to the group warily. “Urbosa?  Link?” He asked.

     The two looked up at him and Link tapped the golden lynel, who promptly put him back down on his feet.  Link took stock of Daruk’s position and then grinned wryly and looked to Urbosa.

     She looked too and laughed. “Don’t tell me dodongos reproduce _that_ fast,” she teased.

     Daruk gave her a sour look. “How about you explain all the monsters hanging around and _then_ we’ll talk about my trip down the mountain?”

     Urbosa exchanged a glance with Link.  When he nodded to her, she began to explain, telling him in vague terms how Link had discovered the monsters’ new predilections, and where the young Lizal had come from.  Daruk stared at the Champion and then at the Lizal, disturbed, and tentatively asked, “You know, I fought some Lizalfos on the way down . . . that slit, by their legs, the fucking . . . cloaca or whatever it is . . . is that how you . . . ?”

     Link made a longsuffering expression and facepalmed with a soft groan.  Urbosa threw back her head and laughed at them both. “Yes, Daruk.  It’s not called a cloaca on most, on most it’s a cock or something of the kind.  A cloaca is a slightly different thing mostly used by fish and birds.  But yes.  If inserted into an appropriate orifice, those things can interact with a vagina or a cloaca sometimes and create young like little Chai, which will be carried in the mother’s womb for several months and then, essentially, pushed back out the same orifice.”

     Daruk grimaced. “Sounds thoroughly unpleasant.”

     “That’s roughly how we feel about the growing children off the outside of your body,” Urbosa informed him, amused.

     Daruk grumbled. “At least there’s nothing going in and out of you!”

     Urbosa shook her head with a grin. “But it’s clinging to your outside until it’s fully formed.  It’s very disturbing.”

     “So’s the idea of a smaller body inside of you.  What if it gets stuck?” Daruk shuddered.

     “There are ways to cope.” The golden lynel rumbled.

     Daruk did a double take and looked wildly at Link and Urbosa. “Did the lynel just-”

     Urbosa chuckled. “Daruk, meet Kavutlir.  I met him long ago before we were possessed and taught him Hylian Common and Gerudo.  He also happens to be the father of Link’s current pregnancy.”

     That stopped the Goron up short and he looked at Link with a slight horror that made the Champion start to laugh at him again. “You’ve got another one of _those things_ inside of you?” He asked in disbelief. “You’ll burst!”

     Link had to lean on the lynel to keep from collapsing as he wheezed and even Urbosa was cackling at him. “Daruk!  Daruk he’ll be fine,” She tried, bent over slightly from the force of her laughter. “Oh, Daruk, when I was pregnant with Ganon my stomach was out to here,” She framed her hands a full nine inches from her stomach and Daruk gaped.  She grinned. “He was a large baby.  But our bodies are made to expand the same way yours is made to feed an outer growth.  If worst comes to worst, I know some potions that should fix him right up.”

     Daruk grumbled. “Never been more glad to be a Goron in my _life_ , goro.”

     “Then thank goodness it’s not you,” Link murmured, the first words he’d heard the Champion say since he made it down Death Mountain.

     Urbosa clapped him on an armored shoulder, powerful enough to even make a Goron half stumble forward. “And you’ll have a front-row seat to how a Hylian pregnancy progresses.  Try to keep your lunch.”

     “And keep your lizards out of ours,” Kavutlir grumbled, lifting a baby dodongo out of Urbosa’s packs.  Daruk stomped forward and carefully took the dodongo with a distrustful look at the golden lynel.

     The silver lynel chuffed, skittering away like a spooked horse, and unmistakably said something, though in no tongue Daruk understood.  Kavutlir replied harshly, and they cringed in submission and folded their arms, but came no closer.

     “What was that about?” Daruk asked suspiciously.

     “Lynels are not solitary by nature, but it’s been a very long time since we associated with any other races.  They are nervous.  You could hurt them badly.” Kavutlir actually explained, meeting his gaze without a trace of the fear the other clearly felt. “They do not have my faith in the Champion and your loyalty to him.”

     Daruk grunted, a bit disturbed by the whole situation, and absently stroked one of the dodongos on his arm. “Tell ’em as long as they don’t hurt any of us, or my dodongos, I won’t hurt them.”

     Kavutlir’s feline face turned up into a grin and he shook his head. “I will relay it, but they will not believe you.  They will relax in time.”

     “We’re calling them Silver, by the way, if you need a name.” Urbosa said, causing the silver lynel to chuff irritably again as they recognized the word.

     “Silver, huh, goro?” Daruk gave the silver lynel a look as Kavutlir relayed his message.  Silver didn’t reply, just snorted again and kept their distance. “They stay that nervous, I’d feel downright _bad_ about hurting them.”

     Link tapped Kavutlir’s shoulder and then swung up on the lynel’s back. “They’ll learn.” He said shortly. “Let’s go.”

     “Who are we fetching next?  Daruk, here.” Urbosa offered a satchel she’d made from her spare skirt. “I’ll carry the Dodongos in this until we can get a wagon and horses for you to keep up without rolling.”

     “Thanks, Urbosa.” Daruk managed to shuffle them all off and then gave the last little egg a worried look. “. . . You got a box, maybe, and some padding to keep it still inside?  My ball gets warmer than it’ll be out here and warmth is this little thing’s last hope.”

     Between Link having a bottle and Urbosa having some cloth, they managed to get the dodongo egg secured safely so Daruk could carry it himself. “So- Revali or Mipha?” He asked briskly once that was done and the others were finally contented in Urbosa’s pack.

     “Mipha.” Link said immediately.

     Urbosa’s lips tightened, and Daruk glanced between them uncertainly.

     Before the Gerudo could speak, Link cut her off coolly. “She’s closer, Urbosa.  You know I’m right about this.”

     Urbosa sighed but nodded, coaxing the silver lynel into letting her mount it. “You’re right.  Mipha.  She’ll be more help than Daruk with rescuing Revali, as well.”

     Link nodded as if to say ‘exactly’, but didn’t speak it aloud, and the five- and all their reptilian babies- set off for Zora’s Domain in Lanayru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the Goron worldbuilding! Since we're never exactly led to believe any Goron is female, they eat rocks, and they appear to be made of rock, I figured they're probably just sapient rock creatures that produce more rock. Once a full head is formed, and maybe some underdeveloped torso and arms, they just pop off and can roll around to explore and eat for themselves.  
> Their underused legs are the last to form. This results in a comical image of baby Gorons just being heads with no legs rolling around trying their hardest to pick up this one rock, but they just can't seem to roll to the right spot until someone helps them.  
> All this means they're effectively an asexual species.


	26. Lynel/Lynel!Link- Lynel Mask, transformation, Emotions

     “Look, I didn’t know you were trying to keep it a secret, goro!” Daruk exclaimed defensively. “I figured since he was part of the team now, he’d already know.”

     “The Champion will not risk himself and our kit.  This is not a discussion.” Kavutlir growled, stamping his hoof.

     Link gave Daruk an angry, exasperated look. “I need the spirit orbs, Kavutlir.” He said, carefully, in his most commanding tone that made even Urbosa’s back straighten up.

     “They will do you no good if you are dead.” Kavutlir snapped.

     “Nor will I do Hyrule any good if I am _weak_.” Link countered, gripping the lynel’s mane a bit painfully to reprove him. “I must do this, Kavutlir.”

     “Let your fellow Champions do it,” Kavutlir argued.

     “The Spirit Orbs can’t just be transferred between people.  That is not an option, and this is not a discussion!  I _will_ go into that shrine, one way or another, Kavutlir, that is _final_.” Link snapped, fearless of the lynel’s sudden growling.

     Kavutlir suddenly gripped Link’s wrist in his mane. “I will not allow it.”

     “You don’t have to allow anything.  I need that orb, Kavutlir.  All of Hyrule could fall because you were too _selfish_ to let me do my duty.  The scouts inside the shrines are hardly more than bokoblins.” Link tried and failed to free his hand.

     “He’s right, goro.  The scouts down there aren’t much to look at.  He’ll be fine.” Daruk tried.

     “Stay out of this,” the lynel snarled, and the Goron settled back in his wagon behind Urbosa with a grumble.

      She hummed to him reassuringly. “They will resolve this soon, or we will find a way to distract Kavutlir.” She murmured.

     “I hope so.  Stupid creature’s getting on my nerves.” Daruk folded his arms, ignoring the dodongos that immediately swarmed the little alcove his arms made and snuggling there.

 

     That night, camped near the shrine with Kavutlir pointedly staying between it and Link, Link stared at his Sheikah Slate, thinking hard.  That drug he’d gotten from Kilton those weeks ago . . . should he try it?  Was that kind of consequence worth the risk, particularly with his current . . . state?  His chest had started to become more sensitive, odd as it hadn’t occurred that way when carrying Chai, but the Lizal was ready for solid food the moment they were born.  A lynel child would have to nurse.  With their size, he was a little anxious about feeding them.  He didn’t dare suggest Silver share, though the smaller lynel liked to snuggle up to Kavutlir happily, almost certain they were pregnant now as well.

     It occurred to him as he thought of their size that he had several clothing combinations he hadn’t tried with the lynel mask.  Kilton had said he’d need a certain sort of combination to transform into the relevant monster . . . if he could transform into a small lynel himself, perhaps it would be less risky.  Besides, he couldn’t deny he was also just curious to see what it was like.

     That potion would buy him a day.  He eyed the shrine.  A day was more than enough; he might even be able to use his slate to transport to a few other shrines and complete them without Kavutlir’s interference if he did that.  It would be difficult, seeing as he wouldn’t be able to bring the lynel with him and couldn’t cover as much ground from the shrines he’d already unlocked . . . still, even the one Spirit Orb . . . he had three stored.  If they could stop at the Goddess Statue in Zora’s Domain, he could ask the goddess for more support.  She would strengthen him in exchange.  It would be worth it, facing Vah Ruta.

     Decision made, Link relayed it quickly to Urbosa, who nodded and promised to explain to Daruk, and he slipped off behind the wagon to change clothes.  After a few attempts, he landed on the set he’d found in the labyrinths in the wasteland and Akkala.  When he finished putting them on, the effect was almost instantaneous, and painless, certainly.  One moment he was standing on two feet, the next on four hooves.  The whole thing was disorienting, but manageable.  The magic of the mask seemed to grant him enough instinct from the form to quickly get the hang of moving around.

     It was just as disorienting to take it off, but he had to.  Kavutlir would never take the potion willingly, so he’d have to wait until the lynel ate again, and slip it into his food- or pour it in a waterskin to share with the creature.  That could be done on shorter notice.

     He quickly did so, and as he emerged, he noted that Urbosa had coaxed Silver out of the camp and had them thoroughly distracted going to hunt with her.  Perfect.  He leaned on Kavutlir casually.

     “What were you doing, Champion?” Kavutlir rumbled at him.

     Link internally crowed that he had an excuse. “I was experimenting with clothing combinations.  I found how to change into a lynel.  It will make things easier as I get closer to our . . . kit.”

    “You can?” Kavutlir turned to him in surprise. “How?”

    “The armor I got from the labyrinth shrines.  Here.” Link pretended to drink from his waterskin and then handed it over, guessing correctly that Kavutlir would drink too without thinking. “Hold that for me, I’ll show you.” He changed again, this time putting the mask on last.  Like last time, there were no real effects aside from the moment of disorientation as he adjusted to his new height and center of balance.

     Kavutlir’s eyes darkened and he gave a lustful purr at the sight. “I have always found your form pleasing, Champion, but this . . .”

     “It’s different.  I get it.” Link tried to smile at him.  His new feline face didn’t feel quite the same, but it seemed Kavutlir understood, as the golden lynel bent to kiss him.  He realized at the contact how utterly unnatural it felt now, and wrinkled his nose at the tickle as their whiskers interacted.  He pulled away. “That’s not necessary now.”

     Kavutlir gave a puff of relief. “Whiskers itch in the motion.” He noted aloud.  His eyes ran over Link again as Link noticed his breathing began to deepen. “You are still quite small for a golden lynel- smaller even than a Red.”

     “Because I’m not really a lynel.” Link said simply. “But now you can fuck me like one.”

     Kavutlir’s gaze snapped right back to his face. “Champion . . .” He growled.

     Link shrugged a bit, not smirking only due to his feline face. “Just a suggestion.” Had Kavutlir drunk enough of the potion?  Kilton had claimed it only took a little, and all of his other merchandise had been effective, but . . . what if it hadn’t worked?

     He needn’t have worried.  Kavutlir growled and stamped, roughly reaching for his arms. “Present for me, Champion,” He snarled, “Unless you want to be pushed to the ground and made to service me again with your mouth.”

     A thrill ran through the Champion and he bared his teeth, wheeling on his hind legs and actually charging away to the treeline.  Kavutlir’s hooves pounded the ground after him hard enough to shake it and he squealed, nearly darting off into the trees to escape.  He controlled himself, however, and ran just around the camp a few times before nearly hitting a tree in his careless flight.  Kavutlir had drawn close and caught him then, massive body shoving him into the trunk of the tree and crowding him so he was forced to grip it to keep from scraping his upper body against it.  Instinctively, he moved his tail aside.

     Kavutlir wasted no time preparing him as he did when Link was in his normal form, instead just rearing up and slamming into his equine entrance.  Link cried out when he felt something shift inside him, a weight shifting beneath him as well.  Kavutlir pinned his hands to the tree trunk at the top of his limit and began to piston his massive hips urgently.

     Several realizations hit Link at once.  One was that evidently when he took a new form, the new body didn’t possess the same experience his previous had- and thus, where applicable, might retain a hymen, which Kavutlir had just pushed past.  With his age he imagined it had already worn down- it should have- but their size difference meant he felt the pressure anyway.  The second realization was that in this form, he did possess the typical lynel cock and balls, which he hadn’t taken the time to notice before.  The third was that unlike when Kavutlir took him roughly in his normal form, this was genuinely pleasant without his flames.

     Even when Kavutlir sank his teeth roughly into Link’s shoulder, as far into his mane as he could manage, Link merely yowled as the sharp pain provided counterpoint to the wonderful pleasure in his cunt.  His own claws ripped into the tree bark as he bucked back against the bigger lynel to encourage him.

     In this form he could understand all of Kavutlir’s snarled, mid-sex words, unleashed further by the aphrodisiac.  Kavutlir was still handling him gently, if overwhelming; his body was still everywhere, a hot weight on his back draped over both sets of shoulders, thick hands on his wrists, teeth in his shoulders and mane. It was the words, however, that surprised him.

     “Beautiful in every form,” punctuated one thrust and he cut himself off with a bite. “Powerful.  Attractive.” Each punctuated by another movement.  One of Link’s hands joined the other in the lynel’s left fist for his right to drag his claws down Link’s side. “Honored, attracted, heart-mate.”

     Link tried to respond but was cut off by a hand stroking his throat that distracted him and he moaned, pressing into the touch until Kavutlir closed his hand in Link’s mane.  The thick ring of fur kept him from any danger of being truly choked like this, but the pressure was enough to make Link whine and come.  At the fluttering of his cunt and the aphrodisiac in his system, Kavutlir wasn’t far behind.

     The two lynels remained there in quiet for a moment, both catching their breath from the run and then the fuck, and Link let his head fall back against Kavutlir’s chest. “Heart mate?” He echoed, curiously, after a minute.

     Kavutlir rested his head in the junction of Link’s neck and shoulder and gave a low purr. “Heart mate.  A . . . a mate you intend to stay with.  One who is more than a means for kits, but . . . I believe the word Urbosa used for her own was ‘husband’.”

     Link dug his claws further into the wood, gaping as he processed that, even as Kavutlir’s thighs began to quiver with the need to drive into him once again. “You . . . do you mean you love me?” He asked weakly, mind flying to Mipha once again, grief shocking his system, wondering what she would say or do when they found her.  He refused to accept she could be lost already.

     Kavutlir rumbled again and shifted his weight, cock pushing further into Link’s depths and making him gasp. “I have no experience in love.  But I want to stay with you.  Kit or no kit.  You have impressed me at every turn, Champion, shown me things I could only imagine, guided me to places I would never go.  I would stay with you.  I would protect you, charge into battle with you on my back.  I would . . . fuck you through this tree, the moment you give me the word.” He stamped a back hoof hard in the ground.

     Link rested his horns on the tree, gasping. “Go ahead.” He let them scrape in the bark as he let Kavutlir fuck him, their previous activities slickening the way enough that he could distance himself from the sensation.  Well, at least enough to think this through.  Somewhat.

     The next time Kavutlir came he was afforded the same few moments of lucidity, and he nuzzled into Link’s neck again to scent him. “Champion.  You seemed distressed when I named you my heart mate.  Tell me why.”

     Link wanted to protest the order, but it wouldn’t do him any good, so he just chuffed into the tree and turned his head a bit so Kavutlir could hear him better. “Kavutlir . . . I already have a heart mate.”

     “Then they have done you a disservice by abandoning you so long.  They are not worthy of you.” Kavutlir growled harshly and his hips jerked almost painfully into Link’s.

     “No!” Link snarled back, enough more viciously that Kavutlir actually let go of his hands and reared back, not quite able to pull out of him with the potion still running through his system. “No,” Link spat again when he calmed. “She did everything she could to help me, to save me.  Her power may be the main reason I was alive to meet you.  And now she’s trapped in another of those Divine Beasts, surviving for the past hundred years as a possession for those blight creatures.  Mipha was the kindest, sweetest, gentlest warrior I’ve ever known.  She wouldn’t hurt a fly but if something threatened her loves, her family, her home, me, she never let anything stop her.” He paused to gasp for breath around the tears that tightened his throat and burned his eyes.  His vision blurred with them but he kept them focused on the golden blob that was Kavutlir.

     “She’s dignified, she’s powerful, she’s loving, she’s a healer, she’s everything I could ever ask for and more and I love her, I loved her so much and I’ve been trying, I’ve been trying so hard for months, feels like another year already, since I woke up not to think about her because I knew if I did it would break me!  Urbosa and Daruk were saved but they’re defensive fighters, Mipha was an attacker and I’m terrified she won’t be there when we defeat the blight, if we defeat the blight, and you- goddess, Kavutlir, don’t believe I don’t care for you, because damn it all, I do, but- but Mipha came first.  I loved her first.  I can’t- I can’t promise you anything but this baby until I know if she is alive and what she thinks.”

     It was testament to Kavutlir’s immense self-control that he hadn’t tackled Link during this, given the potion coursing through his system.  The lynel gave a weak mew and looked more like a pathetic kitten than an apex predator for a moment. “Champion . . .”

     “Kavutlir.” Link came up to him this time and took his hands, guiding them around the upper waist and doing the same for him. “I’m sorry I can’t give you an answer yet.  I will be even more sorry if she doesn’t agree.  But Mipha has so much love to give.  I can’t imagine her rejecting you.”

     Kavutlir grimaced. “But I have taken her mate.”

     “Thank Nayru she’s not as possessive as you,” Link said dryly, firmly. “Kavutlir.  Worry’s not a good look on you.  I’m sorry I can’t just give this to you, I’m sorry I didn’t make it clear before, but I didn’t want to think too much and worry.” He gripped the lynel’s wrists now. “What you’re asking me to do- it would be like Silver asking you to give me up for them, simply because I’d been gone for a while.”

     Kavutlir gave a long, rumbling growl and a huff and bent to nuzzle Link anyway, brushing their whiskers together. “I understand.  Champion, I . . .”

     Link saw his hind legs still pawing lightly at the ground and smiled at him. “Shall we get back to the goal at hand here, Kavutlir?” He suggested, turning around.

     Kavutlir mounted him without an instant of hesitation, thrusting his cock inside again. “Yess, Champion,” He hissed aloud and continued, this time a bit more gently, claws teasing at Link’s body more than gripping him.

     He realized after two more rounds what Link had done, and those claws dug in momentarily, but his concern for their kit overrode his anger at being drugged, fortunately.  He simply determined to stay awake despite everything.  This determination lasted only until he had finally, finally gone soft, and left Link for the last time.

     Link let the bigger lynel tug him down into a cuddling position, but with their new sizes, Kavutlir couldn’t utterly incapacitate him in his arms.  Still, he was apparently satisfied with his arms around Link’s upper torso, enough to fall asleep.  It didn’t take much to slip out of his arms.

     Silver stood by the Shrine when he approached and he stiffened, taking the mask off and changing into a more powerful armor set.  He put the mask back on so that he could understand the other, seeing their arms folded in a gesture of disapproval they must have learned from Urbosa. “What is it?” He asked warily.

     They nodded to Kavutlir, still deep in sleep. “You did something to him.  Made him fuck you, made him sleep.  Why?”

     Link regarded them a moment.  They didn’t seem too angry, so he replied honestly. “I have to go into this shrine, to gain the power I need to defeat the Calamity.”

    “You defeated him.” Silver pointed out.

     Their narrow view of the world made Kavutlir and the Calamity appear on the same level, Link realized, and shook his head slightly. “I was weakened then.  And the Calamity is far stronger than Kavutlir alone could be.  Did you see the creature that emerged from Death Mountain when we fetched Daruk, the Goron?”

     “Yes.” They looked suspicious but willing to hear him out.

     “Four machines, creatures as big and as strong as that, four of them were unable to defeat the Calamity last time.  Them, and their powerful pilots, Daruk, Urbosa, a Zora named Mipha, and a Rito named Revali, myself, and the Hylian princess, we all together could not beat it back 100 years ago.  If we’re to change that, I need to become stronger.  These shrines help me do that.”

     Silver tilted their head. “You risk your life in them.”

     “Sometimes.” Link admitted. “Many times they’re just puzzles.  The power I gain inside of them comes from the priests of the great goddess Hylia, not just physical strength.” He shook his head. “If it were only physical, we would have succeeded last time.”

     “And this will help you defeat the Calamity, and keep our kits and our future safe?” Silver hardly let him finish, seeming to frown.

     Link nodded. “It will.”

     Silver stood aside from the shrine. “The golden is foolish to stop you.”

     “He worries for the kit when I do these.” Link defended him without thinking.

     “He should worry for it more if you do not.” Silver scoffed. “I will keep him contained should you still be inside when he rises.”

     Link lifted his mask and smiled at them before putting it back down so he could reply. “Thank you.”

     The lynel merely nodded and trotted to Kavutlir’s side, between him and the shrine.  Link entered it with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drafted this chapter aiming for mindless rutting because of the drugs and ended up with Mipha feels because someone on a Discord server annoyed me by dismissing Link's relationship with her. I'm sorta sorry. (No I'm really not. MiphaLink is adorable and sweet and I'm never letting go of it.)


	27. Mipha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I kept feeling like people were forgetting about Mipha and now I GET TO BE SUPER SAPPY WITH HER.

    This would be the hardest.  Of that, Link was certain.  Oh, he could handle the water, the ice, as difficult as that was.  The hard part would be going to see Dorephan, and especially Sidon.  The boy had to be grown up now, or close to it, and as a hatchling he’d looked so much like Mipha.  Then they’d have to rescue Mipha herself, and he had to be certain he wouldn’t hesitate.  Neither of the other Champions had been hurt by his blows to the Blight that had taken them; he had to believe Mipha would be safe as well.

     The lynels were thoroughly miserable before they made it all the way into Zora’s Domain, and the guards made it a point to refuse them entry.  Eyeing the stream of water that had to be from Vah Ruta in the Reservoir, Link sent Daruk back out with them and Chai.  A Goron wouldn’t have much luck in the water.

     “Link!  You came!  It’s really you!” Sidon crowed at their arrival, and his eyes widened when he saw Link’s company. “Auntie Urbosa?”

     Urbosa grinned. “That’s right, little one.  Glad to see you remember me.  Come here and give me a hug.  You’re so tall for a man!”

     He laughed and hugged her obediently, and Link’s jaw dropped as he took in the fact that the Zora now stood taller even than Urbosa.  Mipha had been a little shorter than himself- was, he reminded himself, she still was- and he’d foolishly expected the same to carry to her brother.  Clearly he’d taken his size from their father’s side of the family.

     Sidon turned to beam at him with a fang-filled grin. “I’m so happy to see you.  Do you have the armor my sister made for you?”

     Fortunately, Urbosa had insisted on stopping to find the chests with it before they arrived, and Link smiled crookedly up at him. “Yes.” He said simply.

     “Wonderful!  Come, let’s talk with my father and advisor Muzu.”

     The talk with Dorephan went relatively well.  They were granted access to the Reservoir and the help of the prince to tame Vah Ruta.  All the Zora gave Urbosa a wide berth after she informed them that shock arrows were a specialty of hers.  Link tried not to listen too hard to Dorephan; he felt disrespectful in a way for doing it, but he was certain he’d break out in tears if he had to try and justify his failure to protect Mipha.  Muzu’s eyes, the eyes of all the elders, were boring holes into his skin as it was.

     Luckily, Urbosa smoothly managed the conversation they required, citing Link’s need to channel his focus before such a fight to explain his quiet.  Sidon, Captain Bazz, and a few other guards led them to the East Reservoir.  Once there it was decided that since they’d have to swim to get close to it, Link would have to ride Sidon.  Bazz looked intimidated at the very idea of carrying Urbosa, but she smiled kindly at him.

     “I have a longshot bow.  If Link and Sidon can distract the beast’s attention, I can fire where it’s needed.” She assured. “You two, just try to get those locations open to me on the reservoir wall.”

     Link and Sidon nodded, and the group split up, most of the Zora retreating to the safety behind the reservoir walls.  Bazz remained nearby in case Urbosa did need him.

     This fight was harder than the others.  Link couldn’t afford to lose focus for even a second, or he and Sidon would both be hit with a block of ice bigger than the two together.  Sometimes the blocks were spiked and he feared for both their lives.  Mipha would forgive him if anything happened to Sidon, he knew she would, but he couldn’t live with that on his conscience.  He remembered Sidon from when he was a guppy!

     Still it was a relief not to have to worry about shooting the thing as well.  All he had to do was hang on, swim back to Sidon if they were hit, and break the ice blocks with cryonis.  Sidon could handle their location for Urbosa.

      When the creature fell still, he slipped off Sidon’s back and actually hugged him.  He wheezed for a moment when Sidon hugged back, too tight and knocking his breath away, but he held the young prince as tightly as he could and then patted his arm when they both retreated to tread water. “Mipha would be proud of you.  Thank you, Sidon.  Hurry back.  I’ll take it from here.” He said firmly.

     He couldn’t tell if Sidon was really crying in the downpour, but there was a definite hitch in his voice when he replied. “All right, Link.  Be careful!  I believe in you!” He dove off as Link turned and went up the waterfall.

 

     Urbosa took much longer this time.  Link had started to get nervous, though hearing Mipha’s voice in simple words from the terminals, an automated report telling him which ones were activated, sent a cool wave of reassurance through him.  Everything would be all right.  Being with the Zora again had reminded him that Mipha was so much tougher than she looked.  She would be fine.

     He started the puzzle alone, but Urbosa made it inside before he was foolish enough to confront the Blight alone.  She helped him collect a few more chests to make certain they had everything they could salvage, and only then turned to the final terminal.

     Unsurprisingly, Waterblight was the easiest of the creatures to defeat.  Each Blight contained some aspect of the Champion’s personality whom they’d subsumed, Link had noticed; Thunderblight fought hard and fast and spared no effort.  Fireblight was slow but hard-hitting and very tough.  It only made sense that Waterblight would be the weakest he’d so far faced.  Mipha was a gentle soul.  Her bits of control would force the creature to fight weaker against her allies.  Particularly with Urbosa lending shock arrows and a thunderblade to Link, while herself using them and a great thunderblade, they made short work of it.

     When the Blight fell and the water drained from the room, Urbosa and Link leaned on one another for only a moment before the Gerudo pushed away.  She handed Link a healing potion and slipped out of the room into the rest of the Divine Beast, leaving the Champion alone with his lover.

     As soon as he got his knees working, Link darted to her side.  Mipha had rolled over on her own and begun to prop herself up.  He pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from talking, heart aching at her battered frame, and handed her the healing potion.  At a glance over her, he was relieved to find she didn’t seem as badly hurt as Urbosa had been, as guilty as he felt for being pleased about that.  Urbosa was fine; Mipha would be too.

     Soon she was sitting up by herself and she smiled sweetly at Link. “I knew you would come.  I always had faith in you, Link.”

     Link hugged her and nuzzled into her neck. “I’m sorry.” He choked the whisper, something he hadn’t said to either of the other Champions. “I’m sorry I put off coming to get you, I’m sorry I failed, I’m sorry, I’m sorry about everything.”

     Mipha simply hugged him back. “It’s all right, Link.” She soothed, nuzzling into his hair as the fin on her head swung lightly. “You have nothing to be sorry for.  You did your best, and you came for me now.”

     When he pulled back she was smiling again.  He let her take his hands and then squeezed hers back. “I . . . there’s so much you need to know.”

     She nodded a bit. “Tell me everything.”

     He stumbled through the explanation, struggling to explain to her what the monsters had done to him, about Chai, about his new pregnancy, about how even worrying about her, he felt something for the lynel, and how guilty he felt for betraying her through all of it.  Mipha let him talk, too polite to interrupt, until he buried his face in his hands and gasped for breath, not quite crying but overwhelmed all the same.

     Then cool, water-slick hands petted his hair and guided him into looking up at her smile.  She leaned in to give him a sweet, soft kiss to the lips. “Oh, Link.  You never betrayed me.  You’ve done everything right.  I always said that if you should have feelings for another, I would not stand in your way.”

    Link’s heart seized in his chest. “I don’t want to lose you,” He burst out. “Please, Mipha, not again.  I failed you when we fought the Calamity, I should have fallen back for you and the others, I didn’t-”

     Mipha shushed him this time, covering his mouth with a clawed finger and giving him a sympathetic look. “Oh, Link.” She laughed softly. “You don’t have to lose me.  Kavutlir can make his own choice whether to stay or go once you have your child.  You deserve all the love in the world!  If he can help me give you even more, I’ll love him too for that alone.”

     Link gave her a watery smile. “I love you so much, princess.”

     Mipha giggled weakly and kissed him again. “I love you too, Champion.  I’ll always believe in you.”

    That reminded him.  His smile widened. “Oh, Mipha.  It’s been a century.  Sidon’s grown up so much.  He helped me and Urbosa to get inside Vah Ruta.  He misses you.  He still quotes you.  Before I swam up the waterfall to you he said that to me- that he believed in me.” He leaned his forehead on the Zora’s and smiled, closing his eyes. “You’ll be so proud of him.”

     Mipha gave a little shake he recognized as a light sob and he pulled her close, this time letting her break down over the time she had lost.  Cuddling together seemed to help.  Nothing could fix the loss, but her immediate feelings could be soothed with a loving touch.  Her own hands started to explore Link’s body, subtly changed as it was by his pregnancies.

     Just as they were melting together in a deeper kiss, one that might lead to something more, Urbosa’s heels clicked softly on the floor of the chamber again and they broke apart.  She knelt beside them in the damp to look them over. “I’m glad to see you’re feeling better, princess.” She said warmly.

     Mipha broke away from Link to hug Urbosa tightly. “Thank you for helping each other rescue me.” She said diplomatically and Link smiled.  Tasked to protect Zelda as he was, and a Hylian, but he’d always felt Mipha more suited to the role of a princess.  Zelda just didn’t have the natural temperament, and she hadn’t been able to learn in time.

     They would change that.  And this time, he’d push her to spend more time with _his_ princess.  Never mind his post at her side.  His heart belonged with Mipha.

     He realized he’d lost track of the conversation when Urbosa put a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone to get reacquainted.  You won’t get any time alone once we’re back on the road.  But don’t dawdle too long.” She was frowning, brows drawn with worry. “Revali’s still out there.”

     Link nodded, biting his lip.  Revali could wait; if the other Champions had lasted this long, mostly unharmed, he was sure Revali was strong enough to do the same.  After all, he hadn’t even received a signal for help from Vah Medoh.  He’d fallen into retreat before the Rito had.

     “Thank you, Urbosa.” Mipha said sweetly, and the two women exchanged another hug before Mipha returned her attention to Link. “I know I said I don’t mind sharing you with Kavutlir, and I don’t!” She assured him, and hesitated. “But, before we go . . . could we have some time to ourselves?  Just the two of us?”

     Link smiled back at her and leaned in to press a kiss of his own to her lips. “Sounds like a dream come true, Mipha.  I want you to fuck me.”

     Mipha gave him a slightly surprised look. “Are you sure?”

     Link squeezed her hands. “Yes, I’m sure.  Our point in holding back was that we couldn’t risk guppies at the time, but you can’t get me any _more_ pregnant.”

     “I suppose not.” Despite her hesitation, Mipha’s eyes lit with eagerness. “Of course, Link.  Anything you want.”

     Link kissed her again and nuzzled into her neck. “I want you to do anything you like to me.  I want to fall asleep exhausted in your arms and be ready to go again when I wake up, before we return to Zora’s Domain.  The only specific thing I want is your cock inside me.”

     Mipha didn’t correct his crude language; cock was at least a little sexier than ‘cloaca’, so sue him.  Instead, she purred and pulled him close into her lap, nuzzling his chest and nipping lightly at the fabric with her rows of dolphin-sharp teeth. “I can do that.  I love you.”

     “I love you too.” Link shuddered, fingering her fins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually have another pre-written chapter now . . . oops . . . I do have a plan though!


	28. MiphaLink- Emotional Sex

     _She purred and pulled him close into her lap, nuzzling his chest and nipping lightly at the fabric with her rows of dolphin-sharp teeth. “I can do that.  I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Link shuddered, fingering her fins._

     The fins twitched under his hands and she gave a soft moan. “Hold on, Link.  Let’s get your armor off.” She smiled sweetly and fingered the white scale she’d inset into the armor when she made it for him. “You look good in this.”

     Link smiled weakly back and hugged her before carefully removing the helm. “Thank you.  I still see you the same way, Princess.” He pulled back with a soft groan and let her help him get the armor off, her hands and cut-short claws cool against his skin.

     “Oh, Link.” She gave a soft gasp as his shirt fell away and she saw the scars left over his torso from their fight against Calamity Ganon. “You poor thing.”

     “Poor me?” Link traced a crisscrossed scar on her shoulder, another straight line on her hip. “You had no one to help you.  I heard you call for help.” He rested his head against hers. “I didn’t come.”

     She kissed his nose and stripped off his pants. “But you did.  Not when I called, but you did come.  Look at me, Link.  You saved me.  You saved Urbosa, saved Daruk.  You’re here now.  You weren’t too late.”

     Link sighed as he settled into her lap and stroked down her arms and sides, fingering the gills there. “What if we’re too late for Zelda?” His heart ached, worrying about his charge but so, so happy have Mipha’s arms around him again.

     “What if we’re too late for Revali?” Mipha countered and nuzzled him. “We have to have hope, Link.  If we have hope . . .”

     “Hope didn’t save us last time.” Link pointed out, sighing and kissing her cheek.

     “We’ll be prepared this time.  We know what we are facing.” Mipha reminded. “Tell me about your new companions.  Will they help too?”

     Link’s lips tightened briefly before she nipped him and he gasped, his attention zeroing in on her again. “Ah … yes.  Kavutlir … he promised to … he’d do anything for the baby.  I think Silver would help too.  For their baby.”

     “Children will be the saviors of the future.” Mipha said, reverentially as she rubbed his slightly soft tummy. “The prophecy said so, but I never understood why.  Maybe this is what the priestess meant when she spoke to me, after Sidon hatched.  Maybe this was meant to happen this way.”

     Link pulled back to stare at her even as he rocked his hips forward against hers. “Do you really think so?  You think we’ll make it this time?”

     “I think so.” Mipha kissed him again. “You’ve done so much.  You’ve made it back to me.  If the blights haven’t regenerated even in Vah Rudania and Vah Naboris, perhaps the Calamity can’t make them anymore.  We’ve weakened it.  We’ll make it.”

      Link squeezed his eyes shut and let the hot tears slip down his cheeks. “I love you so much.  You always see the best in everything.  You have so much faith.”

     She kissed his tears away and licked his cheek. “Someone must.  You need someone to keep you grounded when your charge worries you.  And I admire your dedication so.”

     Link smiled into her skin and kissed one of the fins on her head. “I admire your trust.  Your love.” He fingered her slit, smiling when he felt the slick she was producing, the bulge as her cloaca emerged from it.

     “Your gentle soul, even with your protective duty.” She slid a single slicked finger into his own cunt.  He gasped into her mouth, rocking against the digit.

     “Ah … your … Hylia, your fingers.” Link laughed breathlessly.

     “Would you use yours on me, Champion?” She asked him, her hips twitching beneath his, and he realized his hand had fallen still.

      He immediately began to work it again, rubbing gently over the head of her semi prehensile cloaca and letting it curl around his fingers. “Goddess, want you in me.” He murmured, staring down at where her fingers plunged into him and his wrapped around the extending length of her cock.

     “Your slit is so wide,” Mipha said in a tone of awe. “You always liked the stretch.  I’m not sure I can give it to you now.”

     “Don’t care.” Link pulled his hand from her cock and rinsed it in the nearby pool before taking her by the facial fins and tugging her gently into a kiss. “I love you so much.  This isn’t about the pleasure, this is about you and me and reconnecting.”

     She smiled softly at him again. “All right.  Would you like to lie down?”

     “Here’s fine.  We’re both tired.  Nobody should have to sit up alone.” Link kissed her softly again and shifted his hips to line up with her; a shudder ran through his whole body as he realized she was cold there too, and her cock began to wriggle up into him. It didn’t matter that she didn’t stretch him, she was exploring his every wall anyway, and he gripped her arms to stay steady.

     Mipha shuddered too. “Oh, Link, you’re so _warm_ and soft …”

     “I love you.” Link rested his head on hers as he began to rock his hips again, this time twisting, trying to keep pace with the slightly writhing cloaca inside of him.

     “I love you too.” She lay them down anyway, taking the lead and pressing into him … she didn’t drive deep or hard like Kavutlir, but she made up for it with soft kisses and cool hands just gently stroking his body. “I love everything about you.  I love your size.  I love your pretty eyes.” She nuzzled his brows, unable to kiss his lids due to the protrusion of her own brow. “I love your mouth.” She kissed him this time and Link moaned into her lips, his previously clutching hands softening their grip around her arms and just petting her.

     “Your dedication, not just to Zelda but to all of us.  Your tolerance.  Your immense love.  Your pretty hair.” Mipha’s every touch was soft and soothing, and her gentleness, rather than racking up his arousal fast and hard, coaxed it from him slowly.  She touched him like he were made of something precious, and looked at him the same way.

     To Link, _she_ was something precious, and when she let him again, he kissed her as adoringly as he could, not pushing back but just, giving all he had to her.  When they parted she brushed a hand over his cheek, and he realized he was crying under her ministrations.

     Thankfully, she understood and just kissed the tears away. “I love you, Link.  Whatever happens you will always be my champion.  My hero.” She promised him.

     He gave a wet sob and pulled her close, hips moving of their own accord. “Missed you so much,” He gasped.

      “I know, I know.” Mipha nuzzled him with a hum of reassurance and love. “I missed you too.  But I always believed in you and I still do.” Her pretty voice was growing more strained as the thrashing of her cloaca became more pronounced.

     “Can’t do it without you.” Link whimpered, unraveling from both the motion and the emotion.

     “This time you won’t have to.” She kissed him again; not hard and dominating but soft, sweet, adoring.  She didn’t demand entrance to his mouth, just pressed her lips to his and brushed them together.

      Link climaxed, rolling over his peak so gently he almost missed it, to the feeling.  It gave him no moment of clarity, his fuzzy afterglow taking over instead.  Still, he mustered the presence of mind to start fingering the sheltered bases of her fins, triggering her to a shuddering climax deep inside him as well.

     Mipha pulled him into a hug, not pulling out. “I love you so much.”

     “I love you too.” Link kissed her softly too, resting his head on hers. “And … I meant it, when I put the armor on.” He met her gaze. “It wasn’t just to get to you, I … I do want to marry you.”

     Her face lit up and her hug turned nearly crushing with the force.  She nipped his shoulder playfully with her sharp teeth. “Thank you!”

     Link smiled in spite of himself. “I’m the one marrying a sweet, kind, loving, beautiful princess.” He pointed out. “You’re just getting a-”

     “Don’t even finish,” Mipha pressed a soft finger to his lips. “I’m getting a man that I love with all of my heart.  Nothing more, nothing less.” She took her finger away and smiled. “Well.  A little more.  Two babies and a lynel, as well.”

     Link laughed again and settled in to snuggle her for a little while. “Are you going to want to stay here to clean up for a while before joining us and meeting them?” He asked.

     Mipha glanced up and around the room. “It wouldn’t hurt.  Can you stay with me as I do?”

     Link smiled. “I’ll see what I can do later.  I don’t want to leave Chai alone for too long.”

     “Of course not.” She kissed his cheek. “Stay as long as you can.  I’ll finish cleaning and join you as soon as I can after you leave.  Please don’t leave or get up just yet.”

     He rested his head with hers again and shut his eyes with a contented smile. “Not just yet.” He banished all thoughts of anything else and just lay with her for a while, both getting the best night’s sleep they’d had in a century.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S ONLY JUST MIDNIGHT IT COUNTS AS ON TIME


	29. Mipha- Kavutlir, Sidon, and Emotional Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm sorry this took a few extra days. There's been some massive flooding where I live and a lot of storm threats, and I've been really anxious (several panic attacks anxious) and struggling to write. Plus, I fell behind on my pre writing, so this is actually brand new and unbeta'd. Feel free to point out any errors I made. It may take me some time to get back to you, though, because the storms that have me so upset also have made my internet questionable at any given time.
> 
> STORY NOTES  
> This was supposed to be about Mipha and Kavutlir, and possibly getting those two fucking, each other or Link or both. I don't know what happened. Emotions invaded. Zora feels, man. If you look into the characters a bunch, you can actually figure out a lot of interpersonal relationships between Zora that just don't exist in the other races. It's really interesting! But they're like a massive sitcom. Friends with humanoid fish.

     Due to Kavutlir’s protectiveness, Link was cautious bringing Mipha into camp with him the next day.  He’d helped her clear the last of the Malice Goo away from Vah Ruta, which cut down the time she’d take to rejoin them.  They walked into camp with arms around one another’s waists, snuggling together so only color told where she stopped and he began.

     Silver was the one to see them first, and they gave a disapproving puff and wheeled, roaring to the group- rather softly, for a lynel- to let them know Link had returned. “Champion.” They growled in accented Hylian, before trotting off into the trees nearby, apparently relieved of duty by the group coming to meet them.

     Urbosa hugged them both, as before, and Daruk swept them both up into a crushing hug as well.  Link whimpered, feeling something pop in his side. “Daruk-”

     Sounding remarkably unstrained, Mipha said, “Daruk, please, put Link down.” She patted his arm and Daruk grumblingly did so and hugged her again.

     “It’s good to see you in one piece, goro.” He told her firmly when he finally put her down.

     “It’s good to be in one piece.” She agreed, laughing softly as she shared another hug from Urbosa and turned to look at the standoffish golden lynel. “And you must be Kavutlir.  Link spoke of you.”

     Kavutlir looked at Link briefly but then zeroed back in on Mipha.  He didn’t say a word.

     Mipha was undeterred, though Link looked between them anxiously.  His Zora lover approached the lynel and he felt the urge to whimper as he saw how small she was compared to Kavutlir.  It didn’t make her pause at all as she smiled gently up to him. “I told Link precisely what I’m going to tell you,” She promised. “You can make your own choices once your baby is born.  I won’t give Link up, not if they don’t wish to be rid of me, but I don’t mind ‘sharing’.  It’s not really sharing, after all, they’re not property.” She paused and looked down, gathering her thoughts, before finishing. “I suppose what I’m trying to say is if you love them too, I would be honored to share in our love for them.” She smiled. “And perhaps it may spark love for us as well.”

     The lynel stared at her. “You will not challenge me?”

     Mipha laughed gently. “I would win.  Link would choose me whatever the outcome; but I want to give you a chance.  They say you’ve been wonderful to them.  Share that time of loving them with me, and we don’t have to waste energy fighting each other.  We all need our strength to face the Calamity.” She fearlessly offered her hands to the lynel.

     Kavutlir looked from her face to her hands and then hesitantly placed his hands on top of hers.  She could hardly wrap her fingers around his palms, but she gripped his hands and beamed at him. “What do you think, golden one?”

     Kavutlir looked again to Link, for a long moment, the Hylian frozen in place, staring at them.  After what seemed like hours, Kavutlir looked back at Mipha and nodded slowly. “That is acceptable.”

      “Lovely.” Mipha kissed his hand and let go of him. “Then let’s camp.  I should like to go back into Zora’s Domain before we leave, just for a few moments.” She turned to look shyly at the whole party. “I want to see my father again, and my brother.”

     “Of course.” Urbosa said, just as Daruk was about to object. “Family is important.” The Gerudo’s tone brooked no argument, but Link saw the tightness of her lips and her slightly drawn brows and knew she was thinking of her son, wondering if she had just been close by, would he have been able to resist the Calamity . . .

     He walked over to her and touched her arm reassuringly before going to help Mipha set up a tent to get some rest in before they genuinely left the next day. 

 

     They took the long route into Zora’s Domain, instead of coming in through the river and riding a waterfall up to the throne room.  They would see more Zora this way, and give Mipha a chance to prepare herself for all the change.  At least, in her case, many of her childhood friends were still alive; simply 100 years older.  It was merely the difference between a child and a young adult in Zora standards.

     Rivan was overjoyed to see them, and despite having been born after the Calamity, even Dunma recognized Mipha from her statue.  Both fell to their knees at the sight of their princess, and Link smiled proudly as she gasped. “No, no,” She went to Dunma first and helped her up. “Please, don’t bow, I never liked that custom.”

     Shaken, the young guard stammered, “I- I see, your brother is much like you, then.”

     Mipha sighed affectionately. “I am so honored that he is.  What is your name?” She cast a smile to the other guard. “Rivan, please get up.  I’ve missed you all so, I’m so proud to see you’ve become a guardsman.”

     The black Zora rose to his feet again with an aching smile. “Most of the Big Bad Bazz Brigade did.  Gaddison is on the northwest bridge and Bazz is the Captain of the Guard now, since Seggin has retired.”

     “Rivan,” Mipha said in a slightly chiding tone, and he quieted to let Dunma speak.  The dark purple Zora blushed slightly under the attention of her princess and replied, softly, “My name is Dunma, your highness.”

     “Mipha,” Mipha corrected her softly. “Just Mipha.  I’m sure you’re all doing a wonderful job.”

     Rivan cleared his throat. “Ahem.  Dunma is my daughter, Mipha.”

     “Oh!” She beamed and offered him a hug, which he happily took. “I’m so happy for you both!” She sobered a bit to give them a compassionate look. “And Dunma’s mother?”

    “Laflat, the new schoolteacher since Muzu’s retirement.” Rivan said happily. “I don’t know if you remember her, my lady-”

     “Of course I remember sweet Laflat,” Mipha said, beaming. “She was always a friend.  I’m glad the two of you found your paths swept together.  Congratulations, all of you.”

     “If, you don’t mind my asking, my lady,” Dunma stumbled through the sentence, “How . . . how are you here?  What happened with Vah Ruta?”

      Mipha looked back at Link and he smiled reassuringly to her.  Even so, she fell back to hold his hand as she replied. “Inside Vah Ruta, I was possessed by a Calamitous creature, a waterblight.  Link, my hero, Urbosa, and I am told my brother Sidon calmed the Divine Beast enough for Link and Urbosa to get inside, and to defeat the blight that held me.  They healed me, and we cleansed Ruta of the malice inside.  All that is left now to do is to defeat the blight inside Vah Medoh, and we all will converge on the Calamity again.” She shook her head. “There is much to cover.”

     “We don’t need to know your exact plans, my lady,” Rivan said helpfully. “It is enough to know you are alive and in good health, thanks to the other Champions.”

     Mipha smiled at him again and cuddled to Link’s side. “Thank you, Rivan.” She squeezed Link’s hand. “Let’s go see Father.” She led him through Zora’s Domain with her chin held high . . . until she spotted the dejected Zora boy near her statue in the central plaza.  She knelt in front of him with a kind smile. “Hello, little one.  Are you all right?”

     He looked at her shyly and then at her statue. “Are you Lady Mipha?” He asked.

     She nodded. “I am.  They rescued me from the monster inside of Ruta.  Now I want to know if I can help you.”

     Link noticed Sidon had spotted them from the balcony of his father’s throne room above, and he touched Mipha’s shoulder fin. “Mipha.” He nodded in that direction as Sidon made for the stairs.

     Mipha spared him only a glance before looking back to the boy, who seemed emboldened by her attention. “My mother went fishing a long time ago, and she didn’t come back.  Father’s worried now that Ruta has calmed down.”

     That tugged at Link’s heartstrings as well and Mipha gasped softly as she offered her hands to the boy. “I promise you, we’ll find your mother and do our best to bring her home, all right?  What’s your name?”

     “Keye,” The boy replied shyly.

     Mipha smiled at him again. “We’ll find her, Keye.” Before she could continue, she was distracted by a shadow falling over them, and they all three looked up.

     Sidon gave a weak smile of his own. “Don’t let me interrupt.  I just had to see for myself.  Mipha.  You’re really here.”

     Keye made his escape and Mipha let him, standing up to turn to her brother. “Sidon!  You’ve grown so big!  Have you mastered waterfalls yet?”

     He laughed and clutched her in a sudden hug that lifted her off the ground.  She hugged him back just as tightly and Link edged slightly away so they wouldn’t think to include him. “Yes, sister, I mastered waterfalls.  And the spear, and I tried swords as well.  I’m even a decent archer!  But it wasn’t enough.” He slowly put her down despite her grabbing his arms to keep him from backing away. “I’m sorry I didn’t protect our home like you asked me to.  Vah Ruta was just too strong.” He said dejectedly.

     Mipha reached up to pet his cheek reassuringly. “Oh, Sidon.  You could never disappoint me.  Zora’s Domain looks as beautiful as I left it.  And you did help to calm Vah Ruta.  I could never ask you to do anything more.  I love you.”

     Sidon sniffled and wiped tears away from his eyes. “Thank you, Mipha.”

     “I always believed in you.” Mipha hugged him again, this time around the waist as she couldn’t reach his shoulders on her own. “Come, let’s go see Father.”

      Link thought it best to hang back through that reunion, though he followed them long enough to make himself seen on the stairs.  The council of elders could not claim he had been hiding if he were so near.  Even with the slight distance he gave himself, he could hear King Dorephan’s rumble, first of surprise, then delight, obviously bawling as he got both his children back.  He imagined all that would make the king’s day better would be if he could recover his lost wife.

     Mipha and Sidon were the only ones who emerged.  Link questioned whether Dorephan even could at this point.  It didn’t matter, he supposed, as when the prince and princess did so, it was only for Sidon to call the residents of Zora’s Domain to a royal address, welcoming Princess Mipha back into the land of the living.

     When the welcoming address ended, Dorephan did turn to his children and Link. “Link . . . it occurs to me that you are still wearing the armor my daughter made for you.  Do I take this as an indication that you accept her fins in marriage?”

     Link froze slightly as that rather put him on the spot.  Luckily, when his hand reached out, Mipha took it and calmly replied for him. “Link did accept my proposal, Father, but I do not think it wise to consummate it just yet.  We must defeat Calamity Ganon.  Only then could I possibly relax enough to have a wedding.  I should like to look back on it and remember it as a day of joy, not fear.”

     Though it clearly wasn’t what Dorephan had been aiming at, he couldn’t argue her logic. “Well spoken, Mipha.  Very well.  The wedding shall wait.”

     Mipha also dragged Link to all of the elders and simply by smiling at them, convinced them to apologize for their treatment of Link.  Seggin was the one who shattered the most, caught near his son on the stairs. “Ever since you were swallowed up by the Divine Beast 100 years ago, I have hated Link with all my heart,” He confessed stiffly to his princess. “But it would seem my anger was misplaced.”

     Bazz had heard them and he shifted anxiously nearby.  Sidon glanced over and went to him. “Is there something you’d like to say, Bazz?” He asked kindly.

     Bazz glanced at his father, worried. “It is just that . . . Father never put all the blame on Link.  He always felt that it was in part his fault for not training Lady Mipha well enough.  What he must be thinking now . . .”

     Seggin growled and Bazz fell silent. “I appreciate your concern, Bazz, but it’s not necessary.” Seggin said firmly.

     “Seggin.” Mipha stroked his arm reassuringly. “It was not your fault, nor Link’s.  No one is to blame except myself and Calamity Ganon.  You trained me as well as you could.  It was my choice to fight for Hyrule.  I don’t regret it, and I thank you for your help.  Your training saved my life.”

     The old Zora promptly broke down in tears and needed to be hugged.  Luckily, Mipha was quite free with her hugs, and when she held him, she felt the scars on his body and clutched tighter.  Her hands glowed when she pulled away, holding his until the electrocution burns were gone.  She didn’t say a word asking about them, and Seggin didn’t tell her how they were created.

     When she stepped back, satisfied and smiling, Bazz broke his formal stance for just a moment to hug his father before both guards cleared their throats, nodded to their royalty, and broke away to go back to work.  Mipha and Sidon exchanged a glance and a giggle.

     Link smiled proudly at her, watching her through eyes made misty by her compassion. “I love you.” He told her softly, impulsively.

     Both Mipha and Sidon turned to him, and it was his fiancée who hugged him.  Unlike her brother she knew how to be gentle with him. “I love you, too, Link.  Thank you for sparing me this.  Tonight, we begin traveling to Vah Medoh.  Revali will need our help.”

     Link nodded. “Tonight.”

      Mipha turned to a suddenly despondent Sidon and stroked his cheek, now so high above her head. “Don’t worry, Sidon.  I’ll see you again, I promise.  All I need you to do is continue protecting our home, and keeping it bright and safe.  I believe in you.”

     Sidon wiped his tears so he could see and beamed at them. “And you will rescue the Rito Champion, and then confront and this time defeat Calamity Ganon!  I believe in you.” He knelt before his sister to hug her again. “You were always my hero, Mipha.”

     Link hesitated, but when beckoned by Mipha, he joined their hug and shared a kiss with her over her brother’s head.

     Over the mountains, down the river, across the plain, and over the gorge, Vah Medoh screeched again, and another Rito warrior fell, too injured to fight anymore.  The white warrior who remained wheeled away to rescue him, sending another anxious glance back up at the Beast.  No one could face it alone.  He was all that was left.

     Someone had to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with a good ending in the scene. Hence, Vah Medoh teasers.


	30. Urbosa Vs. White Wolfos- Temperature play, knotting, gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised more fic of the other Champions getting fucked too. Daruk's featured guest monsters from Twilight Princess in the Dodongos, so I pulled in another Twilight monster for Urbosa.

     Rito guards refused to allow the lynels onto the first bridge towards Rito Village, no matter how much they were reassured.  It took great effort for Link to get Kavutlir to agree to stay back with the ridiculous number of children traveling with them at this point.  Chai was happy to play with the young dodongos, even keeping them entertained enough that Daruk felt comfortable leaving them to corroborate with the other champions’ story.

     “I will have you when you return,” Kavutlir growled firmly to Link.

     Link glanced reflexively at Mipha and facepalmed when he saw how excited she looked.  She bounced a bit on her clawed toe. “I agree.  I haven’t yet had the pleasure of seeing the two of you together.” She reminded.

     “You’ll both be the death of me.” Link deadpanned and turned his back. “Let’s go.”

 

     The Rito were a talkative people.  Link had almost forgotten _how_ talkative.  They didn’t seem to mind his nonverbal state because they were so absorbed with saying what they wanted to say.  Talking to the wife of one of the warriors that had battled Vah Medoh- the only one still active, they gathered- he found himself very amused as she initially thought he was merely a descendant of the Hylian Champion.

     The presence of Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk, all agreeing to his claims and identifying themselves as their respective champions, convinced her otherwise and she stammered with embarrassment.  She sent them up to the top of the winding platforms that formed Rito Village, to see the Elder for an update, as her husband had not come home.

     Urbosa gave the short, pink Rito a hug. “We will bring him back to you, Saki.” She promised.

     Saki fluttered her feathers with embarrassment but nodded. “Good luck to you, Champions.”

     Predictably, the Elder could tell them no more than Saki, and sent them to the Flight Range in the Hebra Mountains to get an update directly from the warrior Teba.  Another talk with Saki told them that a glide from Revali’s Landing would take them right to it.  Link would have glided, but Mipha took his arm and reminded him of his promise to Kavutlir.

     He groaned softly until Urbosa said, thoughtfully, “Would your paraglider carry me, Link?”

     He considered that and glanced at it. “It carried King Rhoam’s ghost’s solid form,” He said, thoughtfully. “It should carry you.”

     She nodded. “Why don’t I go on ahead to scout out the area, meet Teba, and prevent him from going alone again?  Then when you all catch up, he can update you, and we can make a group plan.”

     “It’s a good idea, goro.” Daruk shrugged, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden platform.

     “Urbosa is right.  Someone should get to Teba as soon as possible, and she is the only one available of our party.” Mipha agreed simply. “She should go ahead.”

      Link nodded and offered her the Paraglider.  Without speaking aloud he signed, ‘good luck’.

     Urbosa nodded simply and leaped from Revali’s Landing.

 

     Teba didn’t believe her at first when she identified herself, but even he had to concede that no ordinary Gerudo would travel somewhere so cold.  Urbosa honestly hadn’t expected the freezing temperatures to hit her so hard, much worse than in the Gerudo Highlands, and she shivered when she tried to stand still. “When the other Champions arrive, we would like your assistance in reaching Vah Medoh, to attempt to rescue Revali as well.” She said. “But you shouldn’t challenge it alone.”

     Teba looked relieved. “I was prepared to, but goddess knows I wouldn’t have made it back alive.” He frowned slightly at her and went shuffling in a chest inside the station of the Flight Range. “Here.” He offered her a set of loose, feather-lined clothes. “These are made from Rito feathers.  They should keep you warm.” His own were fluffed against the chill, but he clearly considered it just that; a chill.

     Urbosa took the clothes and shrugged the coat on gratefully. “Thank you.” She looked at the pants with more distaste; they were cut too tight in her opinion, but she had no choice if she wanted to be warm.  Teba politely left the shelter while she changed.

     She emerged onto the landing to watch him practice for a minute.  He glided down to her when he noticed her. “Are you an archer, Gerudo Champion?” He asked her curiously.

     Urbosa nodded with a smile. “A decent one.  I looked like a novice beside Revali.” She glanced up through the foggy sky towards the shadow of Vah Medoh in the distance.

     Teba followed her gaze. “I can only imagine.  Revali was- is- a great hero among our people.  I grew up with stories about him, a generation too young to know him.”

     Urbosa gave him an appraising look, and told him softly, “You are much older now than he was when we fell.”

     The white warrior looked at her in surprise. “But- our stories say that Revali was one of the most talented and skilled Rito warriors ever to fly.  He could create his own gale to take off, and his skill with a bow is still legendary to this day.”

     “I know, and all of that is true.” Urbosa said patiently. “But he was also so very young.” She closed her eyes with grief. “He wasn’t ready to deal with that sort of idolization and it made him arrogant, lost him friends.  To lose against the Blight . . . it will have destroyed him.”

     Teba looked back at Vah Medoh in a new light. “I pray we can save him.” He said simply. “What of his parents?”

     “Dead or gone before I knew him.” Urbosa shook her head. “We will do everything we can to save him.  But with Vah Medoh in the sky . . . we will need significant help to get to him.  The paraglider I used to get here can only carry one.”

     “How many would you take with you?” Teba asked, calculating.

     “A Hylian, a Zora his size, myself, and a goron.  Our party also includes several intelligent monsters, but I don’t think it wise to bring them with us.” Urbosa sighed. “I doubt Daruk would be able to make it no matter what help we recruit.”

      Teba grimaced. “It would take several of us warriors to fly him up, and I am the only one left uninjured to spare from guarding the Village.  But, I could easily carry a Hylian, and the Zora, though not at once.”

     “And the Paraglider can support me,” Urbosa mused. “All three of us could reach Vah Medoh.  Link will have to go, as the bearer of the Sheikah Slate.  Mipha and I would provide battle support, and she would be capable of healing Revali even if he were at the very brink of death.”

     “Then she should certainly go,” Teba said dryly. “But perhaps a true plan should wait until your companions arrive.”

     Urbosa nodded with a sigh. “Yes.  It will wait. But even with Mipha’s Grace we cannot underestimate the value of potions and food.  I’ll go hunt while we wait.”

     “Return here by nightfall.  It gets even colder after dark, but I’ll keep the fire going.” Teba cautioned her.

     She smiled a bit. “I may be new to the mountain cold, but I understand weather, Teba,” She assured him. “I will see you at sunset.”

     He nodded with a birdlike snort and turned back to his obsessive practicing.

 

     Snow, as it turned out, wasn’t much more difficult to walk on than sand.  In fact, it was a bit easier, because snow clumped and was solid under her feet in a way that sand did not.   Once she adjusted, it was a small matter to hunt down the few animals and monsters she needed.  She felled the final moose near a thicket of wildberries and stayed bent to collect the berries even as she harvested from the moose.

     A storm began to kick up, and she resolved to start heading back towards the shelter of the Flight Range.  More plants could wait; she didn’t want to get caught out in a blizzard.  The wind howled and she could hear wolves in the distance . . . how close were they, actually? She looked up and squinted into the snow.  She saw a flash of white movement but when she looked towards it, it had vanished.  Perhaps a bird.

     The howling was moving closer, but she couldn’t see any wolves through the gale.  She judged based on the trees she could still see that her vision wasn’t *that* inhibited.  The wind must be whipping the howls to her when the wolves weren’t that close at all.

     That illusion of safety was abruptly shattered when something freezing cold slammed into her from behind as the wolf howls reached a crescendo.  As she pitched forward into the snow she glimpsed another flash of white and realized she wasn’t dealing with wolves and wind at all, but a pack of ice wolfos.  The creatures were rare in the Gerudo Highlands, but she’d seen them before.

     If she could just get to her feet she could make quick work of them.  But the one on her back had other ideas and was sinking icy fangs into the back of her neck.  Urbosa froze, hand on the hilt of her sword.  Now what was she to do?

     The wolfos growled at her as its pack slowed.  She counted at least four, including the one on her back, and she shuddered.  Could ice spirits be as affected by Ganondorf’s spell as the other monsters?  Was that better than what they would otherwise have in store for her?  They likely wouldn’t kill her, if they were anything like wolves, as she wouldn’t provide enough meat for all four.

     A chill announced the fangs digging into her Rito pants before anything else, and she grimaced, face buried in the snow, as she realized what they were doing.  It seemed the spell had taken hold of them.  She let go of her weapon and slowly brought her arms close to her shoulders again.  Just as they got a grip on her pants, she surged up beneath the wolfos holding her down.

     The snow gave too much under her hot hands and all she succeeded in doing was scratching her neck on the creature’s fangs.  She growled in pain and collapsed back into the snow.  At least Link had said they usually left him alone after fucking him?

     Her pants were stripped off, but when her skirt fell out of the leg of one, they left it under her.  She thanked Hylia for the small mercy, as she suspected her entire front would have gone numb long before they were through if they didn’t afford her some protection against the snow.  The wolfos on her back shifted his stance and tugged at her neck, grumbling at her until she went up on her knees.  She was able to get the skirt better under her in the movement, at least, though it did spear the creature’s cock directly into her cunt rather than her ass.  The latter would have been safer- who knew what the Calamity’s magic could do?- but it was too late now.

     Before she could shuffle again, the wolfos was humping her, aiming its icy cock for her entrance.  It only took it two tries to aim correctly and spear her cunt.  She grimaced in preparation and then gasped as it penetrated her.  The sheer cold distracted her from the rest of the sensation for a minute and she gave a full body shiver as it began to fuck her in earnest.

     The others paced around her and she gasped for breath as it kept pounding her.  No matter how cold she got it was still colder.  The wolfos fucked faster than any voe she’d had and his tapered cock hit her in places she’d never felt before.

     Was it getting bigger?  Urbosa screamed as she felt something bulge at the base of the wolfos’ cock, shuddering in the snow as the wolfos snarled at her as if to make her still.  The bulge hit against her several times, each thrust harder than the last, before shoving itself all the way inside her and swelling further.  A wolfos stepped on her hair and her head was pushed down, muffling her scream in the snow as it locked itself inside her.

     She lay there, shivering, beneath the leading wolfos, as it spilled come that felt like a river of ice into her cunt.  When the stream finally slowed and stopped, the creature hopped off her, and she muffled another cry as it tugged at her cunt and she couldn’t escape it.  Her growl of pain didn’t stop the wolfos, who simply half-dissolved into its snowy form and leaped away.

     There was no slick for the next wolfos as it mounted her.  Urbosa honestly didn’t know if it was because she was so sickened by this that even her body couldn’t react, or if it had all been frozen by the last one’s icy rod.  The cold had her shivering violently, but this wolfos gave a pleased whine at the movement and fucked her quick and erratic from the beginning.  This one didn’t knot her.

     Two more mounted her in quick succession.  By the time the fourth was done, she lay shuddering and unresisting in the snow, clutching her clothes in her hands and just trying to bear it though her body was shaking like a vibrator and her teeth chattered with cold.  The fifth and final wolfos seemed bigger than the others as it mounted her and she gave a soft, resigned moan.

     Resignation quickly became panic as this wolfos prodded his cock higher than the others, at her untouched asshole. “No!” She snarled, trying to flip over, lash out, get away.

     A full pack snarled around her and big paws planted on her shoulders.  The angle it required to pin her that way pushed its cock right up against her ass, and Urbosa finally cried with pain as the icy shape forced her open without preparing her.  Luckily the heat of her insides melted the ice coating somewhat and smoothed the way quickly enough not to hurt her permanently.

     This one fucked her as leisurely but forcefully as the leading alpha, pounding her with all the force in its body.  More acclimated to the cold now, once the pain eased, Urbosa could just bury her face in her hands and try to forget what was going on.  How humiliating this was, as the Champion of the Gerudo, the mother of the king, the former Captain of the Town Guard, to be beaten by what amounted to common wolves and taken apart for their cocks.

     This knot was the first to hurt since the leader, and her eyes froze shut with tears as it drove it inside her and then paused to spill more icy cum, this time into her ass.  It stayed over her for a moment, panting, and licked the back of her neck as if in thanks before hopping off.  This time, no matter how hard the wolfos pulled, she couldn’t get free.

     Urbosa used her hands and breath to melt the ice on her lashes enough to open her eyes, after being dragged away from her clothes a few feet.  She turned her head so she could twist, snarling at the painful pressure on her asshole, and grasp the wolfos by the tail. “Hold.  Still.” She ground out.

     The final wolfos whimpered, and they stayed like that, locked in a stalemate, one held by cock and tail inside the other, for what Urbosa estimated to be a half hour.  When it finally released, she let go of the tail and fell back in the snow, closing her eyes with a weak groan.

     Howls and rushing of wind announced the wolfos leaving, and she relaxed a little more, going to get her clothes and curling up in them to try and get a little warmer.

     A chuff behind her.  She looked up and squinted through the storm to see a bear approaching.  She abandoned the rest of the frozen moose she’d taken down and fled.

     Five wolfos were enough.  She didn’t need to find out if animals were as cursed as monsters by this spell of her son’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how this spell makes it to where some monsters can impregnate other species? How does everyone feel about Actually a Good Guy Ganon having werewolf little half-siblings? No promises, I'm just toying with the idea for now.


	31. Rescuing Revali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for this taking so long. Revali and Teba were very obstinate! I had to watch so many cut scene clips of them since it had been so long since I played that part of the game. Also, stress only just started to abate. The catastrophic flooding nearby has gone down to livable levels again. If we're not hit with any more huge storms, and the dams and levees up near Tulsa don't break, everyone here should be safe from here on out, knock on wood.

     Link complained, as expected, about being carried by the Rito.  Teba was surprisingly the one to end that argument, pointing out, “Champion, all due respect, but aren’t you pregnant?  Should you even be fighting?”

     “Why-” Link started, pausing when Mipha gripped his arm to look at her.

     She gave him a soft look. “Enough, Link.  Let Urbosa do the shooting.  You and I can fly up later, to help with the puzzles and the battle against the Windblight.  All right?” She looked to Teba. “Which of us would you find easier to carry?  We don’t want to slow you down too much.”

     “Likely the Hylian,” Teba said after a minute. “You Zora are denser for the space you take up, water creatures and all.”

     “Then it’s settled.” Urbosa said. “Teba will carry Link to help with the battle.  Once we’ve entered Vah Medoh, he’ll circle back to fetch Mipha.”

     Daruk grunted. “Well hold on a minute.  Why is he the only Rito going with us?  Some of the Gorons were trying, wasn’t their fault that the Boss held ‘em back.  The Zora all got involved too.  How come they aren’t lifting a feather?”

     Teba’s crest flared on his head as he levelled Daruk with a glare. “Harth’s already laid up from trying to take this thing on before. If he and I can’t take it, how do you expect anyone else to try?”

     “That’s not entirely fair, Daruk,” Mipha agreed. “Not everyone can get inside of the Divine Beasts.  Without a Champion, they would never have been able to do it.” She smiled sweetly at Teba. “But now, of course, they have four.  Three, at least, who can reach Vah Medoh.”

     Before Daruk could argue, Urbosa shot him a death glare and he quieted down. “Daruk stays on the ground with the children and lynels.” She ignored Teba’s sharp look of surprise.  He apparently hadn’t seen the lynels in the field below the Flight Range.  Silver was delighted to be in the snow again. “Link, Teba and I will lead the main assault on Vah Medoh.  Once we’ve defeated it and gotten inside, Teba will fly back for Mipha to heal Revali when we are finished.  Is everyone clear on the plan?”

     There was a chorus of agreement, Teba still frowning over the lynels. “Normal arrows won’t even make a dent.” He said gruffly. “These are a precious commodity, so don’t expect me to do it again, but  … here.” He handed out bundles of bomb arrows to Urbosa and Link. “Those will take out the cannons.  It’s gonna be cold at that altitude.  You’ll need warm foods or clothes, all of you.” He eyed them uncertainly.

     “I’ll return to Rito Village while you fly  up and get myself some clothes.” Mipha said reassuringly. “I will wait on Revali’s Landing for you.”

     He nodded. “Good enough.  Ready?”

     Link and Urbosa nodded.  The Rito warrior turned his back to Link and crouched, spreading his wings. “No sense wasting time.  Let’s go.”

     Link hopped up on his back, and Urbosa eyed the updrafts. “Will these get me high enough to reach it?” She asked warily.

     “Not without a little extra magic, or a whirlwind.” Teba said, but didn’t seem concerned. “I can’t create one like Master Revali could, but- I’ll take a spin around the Flight Range.  That should give you enough of a boost.”

     Urbosa nodded and stepped off the deck, spreading the Paraglider.  Sure enough, Teba’s efforts spun her a whirlwind that tightened and threw her just high enough to coast after him and Link into the drafts created by Vah Medoh.  They’d arrived at the Flight Range that morning; it was evening by the time they were able to land.  Link had to leap from Teba’s back.

     The warrior struggled to fly straight after Vah Medoh, one of his legs burned badly and dangling. “Bad news, Champions.  Looks like I got hit pretty good back there.  I think … I think I need to get back to the Flight Range.  I just hope that … I can make it back.  I’ll get Mipha up to Medoh.” He faltered midair and had to catch himself.

     “Be careful,” Urbosa called to him as he banked away.

     “We’ll wait for Mipha.” Link said firmly and she didn’t argue.

     Teba returned a lengthy time later with Mipha on his back.  She hopped off still fussing. “I wish you would let me heal you!”

    “Save your strength for Master Revali.” Teba said gruffly, wings beating twice as fast as before to keep him on track. “I’ll … return to Rito Village.  My wife, Saki, she’s a healer.  Good luck, Champions.  It’s all you.” He banked away and dove back for the Village.

     Link hugged Mipha. “He’ll be okay.”

     She hugged him back. “I hope so.” She was the first to pull away. “Let’s go find Revali.”

 

     With all three of them, all Link really had to do was wait for them to need Medoh banking a certain direction, and cue the creature to move.  This Divine Beast was the quickest to defeat, as such, and they walked together to the final terminal to confront Windblight Ganon.  Even this fight was easier than the previous, the blight subjected to the assault from three directions.

     When it fell, it was so close to the edge that Link had to lunge to catch Revali before he fell over it.  Fistfuls of feathers came off in his hands, but he was able to drag the Rito back up onto the wings of Vah Medoh as Urbosa and Mipha rushed to their sides.  Link’s hands shook as he let Revali’s head rest in his lap, seeing suddenly how much worse off Revali was than the other Champions.

     Urbosa had managed to sit up on her own.  Even Mipha and Daruk had been moving about, somewhat awake.  Revali didn’t even seem to be conscious, completely limp as Link moved him.  The Hylian Champion swallowed a lump in his throat and looked anxiously at Mipha.

     “He’s alive, Link.” She reassured him gently without needing to be asked.

     “Will he be all right?” Urbosa asked, kneeling beside her, brows drawn together.

     “I don’t know.” Mipha replied honestly. “Give me a bit of room to work.” She nudged Urbosa a little further away and began to work her healing magic.

     Several minutes into Mipha’s healing, her own face scrunched with concentration, Revali finally began to move.  It started with twitching talons and worked up to his beak, which shut with a soft click.  His bright green eyes fluttered open as Mipha’s hands framed his face, and he took a shuddering breath as she worked her way back down his shoulders and plumage.

     “Revali.  Can you hear us?” Urbosa asked him evenly.  He squinted at her and Mipha brought her hand back up by his head, healing his ears.

     “Can you hear us?” Link repeated.

     Revali’s unguarded face went tight again at the sound of his voice and he groaned. “Yes, unfortunately.”

     “We were so worried.” Mipha confessed to him even as she tried to continue healing the rest of his battered frame. “I don’t understand why you are so much more hurt than the rest of us.  Urbosa said she could even sit up after Link rescued her.”

     “Maybe it was because he wasted time before coming to check up on me.” Revali grumbled.

     Link shut his eyes and grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

     Revali paused and looked back up at him.  As Mipha’s magic did its work, he pushed himself up to sit and look down at Link directly. “That was a jab, Link, not a sincere accusation.  Argue with me, damn you.”

     “No, you’re right.  I favored the others over you.  We didn’t rush to fetch you.” Link met his gaze. “We paused for nearly a day just to send a Zora woman home to her family.”

     Revali’s feathers fluffed in annoyance and he grumbled. “You’re taking all the fun out of this.  Listen, Link, don’t flatter yourself.  Yes, thank you for rescuing me.  Who would have thought you had it in you?  But every wound I sustained happened a hundred years ago.  You should’ve come _then_.  Wasting your time since being reawakened didn’t change a thing.”

     “Revali, look at me.” Mipha asked him, and he turned to her with a softer expression. “Can you see clearly?”

     He glanced away to test his vision and nodded when he looked back at her. “Seems normal to me.”

     “Is there anything that feels uncomfortable, or not quite as good as it used to be?” She asked.

     He thought for a moment. “Some missing feathers.  They’ll grow back.  Can you heal that?”

     Mipha smiled a bit. “Yes, I can.  Here.  Show me where.”

     Revali offered her his wings hesitantly, and she fixed his flight feathers, and the few around his shoulders and sides.  There were some chunks missing or burned on his legs as well but he chose not to point those out, so Mipha let them be.

     They all stood up and Revali shook out his feathers. “Good as new.  Thank you, Mipha.” He eyed Link when he saw the Hylian heaving himself to his feet and his obviously bulging belly. “Put on some weight there, eh, Link?”

     “I’m pregnant.” Link deadpanned and folded his arms above his belly. “Are you gonna land this thing or not?”

     Revali had frozen, staring at him. “You’re what?!” He squawked.

     “Pregnant.” Urbosa muffled a laugh behind her hands. “But I’d appreciate a landing as well.  It’s cold up here.” She sniffled despite her warm clothes.

     Revali’s gaze snapped to her and he shook out his feathers again. “Right.  For you, Urbosa.” He shot Link another disturbed look. “How are you pregnant?  I thought you two had some fatuous deal about not having kids until after we defeated the Calamity.”

     “We did.  Ganon didn’t get the message.” Link said flatly.

     Revali opened and shut his beak several times, clicking in disbelief, until Mipha chuckled and moved over to his side to explain to him about the monsters. “We believe it’s the work of Ganondorf from inside the castle.” She finished as they landed.

     “This whole thing is just … asinine.” Revali grumbled.

     “Help us fix it then.” Link told him firmly.

     “You’re suddenly talkative.  I like you better this way.” Revali informed him.

     Link grumbled and rolled his eyes.  Mipha patted his arm and softly suggested, “Why don’t we just go down and see the others?”

     “Right, about these lynels of yours . . .”

 

     Teba and Saki were on Revali’s Landing when they made it down from Vah Medoh.  Urbosa and Mipha successfully climbed, but Revali grumblingly carried Link down from the height.  Despite their longtime rivalry, he was careful to let Link down softly and then hop over to land lightly on the railing. “So, I noticed my old nest is being lived in,” He said conversationally.

     “Goddess.” Teba muttered, eyes widening further at the sound of his voice, both Rito staring in awe at the blue Champion.

     Urbosa and Mipha joined them in time for Revali to hop down from the railing with a toss of his braids. “And you are?” He asked.

     Teba bowed from his seated position, grunting with pain in his leg at the motion. “Name’s Teba.” He said. “I’m one of the warriors of Rito Village.  This is my wife, Saki.”

     “Master Revali.” She bowed as well. “We have so many stories about you.”

     Revali tilted his head, looking at them in sudden concern. “What happened to your leg, Master Teba?” He asked politely, kneeling like Saki beside him.  Link, who had been about to call him, actually stopped to watch.

     Teba seemed as surprised as the Champions by Revali’s interest. “Shot from Vah Medoh.  I helped the Champions reach it.”

     “I wondered how they all got up there all on their own.” Revali half-scoffed, and glanced at Mipha and then back at Teba. “I could ask Mipha to work her magic.  I know she’d be willing.”

     “I told her to save her strength for you.” Teba told him honestly. “Figured the Champion was worth more to the future of Rito Village than one old warrior with a crooked feather on the shoulder.” He leaned a bit on Saki as she hugged him around the shoulders.

     A slight scratching drew everyone’s attention to the path onto Revali’s Landing, and a small white fluff trotted out to them- a Rito child. “Dad!  You’re not leaving again, are you?”

     “No, kid, I’m not going anywhere.” Teba said with a little laugh, wrapping a wing around him. “Tulin, meet Master Revali.  Master Revali, this is our son, Tulin.”

     Revali blinked in shock and had actually drawn back a little. “Oh!  Oh.  You weren’t kidding about the ‘old warrior’ thing.”

     “Revali!” Urbosa scolded.

     Teba laughed aloud. “No, it’s okay, Gerudo Champion.  And you’re much younger than I expected, Champion Revali.” He informed the blue Rito.

     Revali’s cheek feathers fluffed in embarrassment. “Oh really?  How old did you think I was?”

     “If our stories were to be believed,” Saki replied this time as Teba shuffled awkwardly with Tulin, who clearly wanted to cuddle. “You were a fearsome warrior who could fly faster than the wind and wield a bow twice your size.  We all thought you must be at least as old as Teba to be capable of such a thing.”

     “Uh … no.” Revali for once didn’t seem to have a good comeback and shuffled awkwardly. “I’m quite young.”

     “We noticed.” Teba snorted a bit, smiling teasingly and making Revali’s cheek feathers stand on end. “If it’s all right with Saki, I’d like to offer our nest.  Yours has probably been repurposed since your absence, and they say you had no family.”

    “None.” Revali said tightly. “No family.”

     Teba nodded a bit and looked pleadingly at Saki.  She sighed and picked Tulin up to hug him. “Of course you’re welcome to stay with us.” She told Revali warmly.

     “He should come with us first.” Urbosa said. “To confront Calamity Ganon directly.  After that- then we’ll worry about where we’ll all call home from now on.”

     Revali nodded with a sigh. “For now, I suppose I’m still beholden to the Hylian crown.  But I do appreciate the offer.  Who lives in my old nest up by the Elder?”

     Saki, Teba, and Tulin exchanged surprised glances. “Well- we do.” Saki replied, surprised.

     “A family meant to be.” Mipha sighed happily and Revali shot her a look.  She smiled so sweetly at him that he slumped and ignored the statement.

 

     “Revali!” Daruk jumped up when he saw them approaching and shuffled over to give him a hug.  Revali flinched away from the touch but didn’t get far enough and squeaked as the Goron crushed him in the embrace. “It’s good to see you.”

     Revali gasped for breath. “Nice- to see you- too- put me down!”

     “Oh!” Daruk dropped him immediately. “Sorry.  I was worried about you!”

     Revali wheezed after being dropped. “Nice- nice of you!  Dear Goddess.  I’m a _Rito_ , not a rock, pebblebrains.  That hurt!”

     Daruk grumbled. “Sorry!  It’s called affection.”

     “I prefer breathing!” Revali sniped back before Urbosa’s exasperated sigh silenced them both.

     Kavutlir ignored Revali to trot up to Link and display his equine shoulder, off of which Chai jumped into their carrier’s arms.  Link hugged the young Lizal and made a cute noise for them before they wriggled enough that he handed them off to Mipha.  At that point he reached up and was lifted by the adult lynel for an affectionate kiss.

     “Oh now that’s just wrong.” Revali said with a disgusted turn to his beak.  Urbosa and Daruk elbowed him at the same time and he squawked painfully at being squished between them. “Fine!  I mean it’s wrong for someone so handsome to be snatched up by someone so . . . well.” He eyed Urbosa’s sharp elbows and Daruk’s boulders and opted not to add another adjective.

     “Which one could you possibly mean?  They’re both so handsome.” Mipha praised and shot Revali a disappointed look that made him cringe.

     “Sorry.” He grumbled. “Sooo, Champions, now that we’ve gotten all the …” Chai hissed at him and he recoiled, stepping aside to wander further into camp. “Introductions out of the way.  What’s the plan now?”

     Link looked to Urbosa and gestured for her to explain.  She nodded and called everyone into a circle around the fire so they could all see her, with him to her left. “The last time we attempted to stop the Calamity, we split up.  We each went to our Divine Beasts and tried to battle it from a distance, leaving Link and Zelda to hold the line alone.”

     “And that failed spectacularly.” Revali deadpanned. “New plan please?”

     Urbosa and Daruk started at the same time, and she held up a hand. “I think I should retain command this time, Daruk.”

     Daruk frowned. “But I was in charge of combat last time.” He protested.

     “And look how brilliantly that all turned out,” Revali snapped. “Urbosa was a chief, then the Captain of the Guard after her son was crowned.  You led us all to ruin.  Urbosa leads this time.  She’s better qualified anyway.” He tossed his braids irritably.

     “I’m surprised you’re not advocating yourself,” Daruk snorted at him. “You were always going on about how you were the best of us.”

     Revali sneered back. “I _am_ the best _archer_ , and the fastest, and the only one who can fly.  So yes, in a lot of ways I _am_ the best.  But I never claimed to be a leader.” He folded his wings. “Can we proceed?”

     Daruk sputtered. “Are we listening to the bird that breaks as easy as sandstone?”

     “Yes.” Link said flatly and squeezed Mipha’s hand, giving her a look to ask her to speak for him.

     She nodded and everyone fell silent to listen to her soft voice. “Revali makes . . . some good points, Daruk.  Your style of assault failed us last time against the Calamity, and by now it has likely taken in Ganondorf.  Urbosa knows it best of us all.  She should lead.” After a moment’s hesitation she added, “And Revali is a valuable member of our team.  You shouldn’t discount his skills.”

     “At least someone around here appreciates me.” Revali huffed. “Are we done?”

     Daruk glowered at him briefly but nodded with a huff of his own. “Yeah, we’re done.”

     Urbosa waited for them to quiet down before continuing. “This time, we must combine our assault.  Link and Kavutlir, the golden lynel, will approach and draw the Calamity out, but the rest of us will converge our Divine Beasts directly on Hyrule Castle.  We must be close at hand.  We all fight hard and together.”

     “First, we travel the rest of Hyrule.” Link said, quiet but firm. “We need to find more shrines and open them, gather the blessings of Hylia to gain our strength.  I couldn’t face the Calamity last time.  We must all hold our own this time.”

     “And you must finish your pregnancy first,” Mipha added. “It would be another great error to confront the creature while carrying a baby.”

     “Eh, speaking of babies, who’s going to watch all the little lizard brats when we’re fighting?” Revali asked, frowning.

     “Silver.” Link nodded to the silver lynel, who just chuffed at them. “They should have their own shortly after mine.  Kavutlir convinced them to do it this once.”

     Revali stared around the circle. “That’s our plan?  Gather strength and then do a full frontal attack?”

     “It worked on the blights.” Urbosa shrugged. “We tried so hard to strategize last time.  This time, we move as one, and we slam it with everything we’ve got.  Either we take it down, or the world ends.  But this time it’s over.  Agreed?”

     “Agreed.” Daruk said it first, followed by the rest, the lynels stamping to emphasize it.

     “Agreed!” Chai chirped, parroting them, and the team dissolved into delighted laughter at the word as they leaped into Link’s arms to be hugged and praised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting schedule is also being shifted to Tuesday. I'll try to get chapters out the weekend before if I have an issue on Tuesday, but no promises. There's a lot going on in the family life now and I can get very busy very quick some days with no prior warning.
> 
> STORY NOTES  
> Did anyone else notice in the cut scenes that Daruk seemed to be in military command of the group?  
> And also, who wants to bet that some of Revali's tone shift from his recruitment memory with Zelda (where he was slightly egotistical, but extremely polite and dedicated to the point of self-harm to helping others) to his memory with Link (where he was very arrogant, mockingly polite, and seeming like an overcompensating shell) was caused by Daruk vocally wondering why a BIRD that throws POINTY STICKS was even needed? Gorons prize strength and toughness. Revali must be strong to draw that bow, but not much if any stronger than Link, who needs magical aid to go toe to toe with Gorons. To fly though, he must be very light and fragile.


	32. Revali V. Kargaroks Hint: He Loses

     The next day as the party settled to camp outside of Rito Village, Revali finished his food and walked a bit away to spread his wings.  Urbosa called after him, “Where are you going?”

     Revali glanced back, lowering his wings again as he realized he’d forgotten to tell the others his plan. “Oh, remember Amali asking us to check on her child Kheel at the shrine?  Her husband’s been out for a while too, he’s a bard traveling Hyrule to honor his recently lost teacher.  I thought when we camped I’d do a quick flyby of the area, see if I could spot him.  Apparently he’s got quite distinct blue plumage.”

     The others exchanged glances and Daruk shrugged. “All right.”

     “Be careful, Revali.” Mipha cautioned.

     The silver lynel said something, aside, to Kavutlir in lynel, which caused the other and Chai to laugh, and Revali scowled at them.

     “C’mon, what’s the worst that could happen?” Daruk chuckled at Mipha. “He’ll be flying.  What’s he gonna run into but some inconvenient Keese?”

     Link, Urbosa, and Revali all stared at him a moment before Revali replied, “You all just skirted the fields when you came to get me from Lanayru, didn’t you?”

     “Yeah, why?” Daruk asked, baffled.

     “You’ve obviously never seen a Kargarok.” Revali fluffed his feathers. “But never mind that.  I’ll be fine, Kargaroks are a minor inconvenience at best to a skilled marksman like myself.  I’ll be back to take my shift at watch near dawn.”

     He launched without waiting for any more replies, annoyed again by Daruk’s thoughtless words.  He knew the big Goron didn’t really mean anything by it, but it still irked him how little Daruk valued his personal skills. “Just because the big brute can’t shoot or fly he doesn’t think it’s valuable for anybody else,” He grumbled even as he looked around.  It was getting dark, now wasn’t the best time, but it would be better than holding up the party in the morning.

     It wasn’t long before he spotted the expected Kargarok, and fired almost idly at it, savoring the rush as he started to lose altitude in the shot, spreading his wings after and catching it again effortlessly.  Goddess, how he’d _missed_ flying.

     But now, focus on the bard.  His wife had said he was bright blue and quite big, too fluffy to easily be a warrior.  All his focus on the ground below, searching for some speck of red or a distant sound of music, he didn’t notice the Kargarok hadn’t died or flown away at his shot, and had in fact, brought friends.  They surrounded him subtly and quietly and he dismissed them until they had all his exits cut off.

     And then they dared to attack him.  The whole swarm dove for him, screeching and screaming bloody murder, pecking, grasping with claws and beaks.

     Revali gave a screech of his own as he did his best to fight them off, but given he generally fought with a bow, his chosen melee weapon, a simple feathered edge dagger, didn’t do much to deter the reptilian creatures.  He screamed as he sort of began to fall, too mobbed to go far but feeling feathers ripped out of his arms.  He couldn’t maintain any sort of movement with their claws and beaks striking and scratching at him.

     This was it.  This was how he’d die.  Distracted by a search for a wandering bard and ripped apart by Kargaroks.  He didn’t know if he hoped they’d find his remains or not.  If they did they’d know he hadn’t shirked his duty. But if they didn’t, no one would ever know he met his demise at the claws of a creature any Rito warrior should be able to kill with a single well-placed arrow.

      He couldn’t tell which way was up and he doubted he had enough feathers left to soar, when he was proven wrong about his death rather abruptly, as the slashing turned to gripping and most of the Kargaroks let up, allowing him to get a brief impression of being on his back in the air before something- something _thick_ suddenly slammed home into his cloaca.

     Honestly, anyone would have screamed at that.  It wasn’t a mark of weakness.  Talons bit into his hips as the creature worked its legs, jamming him back and forth on its . . . whatever that was.  He gave a high-pitched screech each time as his cloaca was painfully stretched, pushed wide open by that _thing_ that burrowed deeper with each thrust, until there was nowhere else for it to go.

     Revali tried to regain his own balance, at least enough to figure out what was happening, but the change of angle sent the thing right into his most sensitive nerve bundle inside, and he spasmed with a more pleasured little shriek, cloaca rippling.

     The next sensation he felt was of fluid rushing in, and then a bigger pressure against his cloaca, and that’s when it rushed home that it was _fucking_ him.  His sudden struggle proved too late; obviously used to unwilling, unsuspecting prey, the creature’s egg popped quickly into him and the Kargarok dropped him abruptly.

     Revali screeched again as he flapped, trying to regain his balance.  He’d almost succeeded when another Kargarok slammed into him full force and knocked him off again, slightly gaped cloaca giving easily to the new ovipositor.  Talons gripped his sides again and jerked him as the Kargarok swept higher in the air.

     “Fuck you!” Revali screeched, strained, realizing the irony only after as he tried slashing at the creature.

     With only one to aim at, he succeeded and they screeched, dropping him as he sliced through their chest.  But their companion’s shriek of pain brought the mob down on him again, screeching and pecking and clawing at his primaries, knocking his feathered edge to the ground.  And his bow was useless at point blank in the air, he could hardly swing it as a club efficiently trying to fly.

     Which left another Kargarok free to fuck into him as soon as the mob retreated, the Rito even more bitter and more helpless than before. This one slammed immediately into his g-spot, and he screamed, writhing but unable to escape.  It continued to hammer into that one particular spot, forcing his body to respond, his cloaca going slowly slick and aroused.  When the egg popped in, though, Revali was still on the edge, and the Kargarok dropped him.

     So close to release, Revali could barely gather his wits enough to even try and catch himself before another Kargarok had grabbed his wrists and was using his wings as leverage to slam its ovipositor home and fuck him full again.  This one was obviously already aroused, already wet from before when it came to him, and Revali whined as he realized it was the one he’d slashed, still alive and fucking . . . and its egg he’d fought to avoid was pushed into him in a matter of seconds before it spun and he was positively thrown to another Kargarok.

     This time he didn’t even try to fight as the creature screeched triumphantly, catching his hips with talons and fucking into him.  His only shift was to try and catch onto it so that his upper half wasn’t struggling so hard to keep from dangling- and the sharp toothed beak nearly took off his hand.  He was derisively thrown to another Kargarok.

     This continued for hours; the Kargaroks passed him back and forth.  Several returned for a second time, and Revali struggled more when he realized they were all taking turns, and every one had two eggs to give.  He lost count of how many there actually were, as they all looked strikingly similar from his angle beneath them.

     After a few hours, and a couple of the kargaroks tiring, Revali had no strength left to fight.  His cloaca was permanently gaping and every one fucking into him made him groan as the eggs were pushed right into every nerve he had inside.  And they just didn’t stop.  The ovipositors kept shoving in and the eggs were pushed around, clacking against one another but too hard to burst- thankfully- as yet another was added.  He was so full he could feel his organs stretching but was too tired to even be upset about it, just wanting it to be over.  He even tried rolling his hips back against the Kargarok and flexing his cloaca to make it go faster.  The stretched muscles merely fluttered a bit.

     It was enough for that Kargarok, who quickly filled him with another cum and egg, before dropping him to be grabbed by another.  The one who’d just finished flew off and landed, and Revali was just lucid enough to realize he only had a few more to go; hopefully . . .

      He lost track of time again as this new Kargarok evidently hadn’t had its turn yet, and had two eggs to give him in quick succession.  Revali groaned as he was once again edged and thrown to a new Kargarok, this one faster, both in catching and in fucking him.  When it came, so did he.

     The next Kargarok fucked into a slack cloaca with Revali struggling again for the first time in hours, trying to escape the sudden oversensitivity.  His pushing with legs and wings was met with a sharp bite to the shoulder that drew blood through his feathers, and Revali screeched again and went submissively still.

     Another Kargarok later, he was dropped again.  Luckily, they were close enough to the ground that despite Revali’s ragged wings and exhaustion, falling didn’t hurt him too badly. He at least had the sense to get up, fighting passing out until he got away from the resting flock.

     With his stomach already bulging and his cloaca so obviously open as it was, he really didn’t want to tempt them to have another go if they recovered before he did.

     Stumbling back into camp was absolutely the most humiliating thing he’d ever done.  At least the first to see him was Urbosa, who looked up at first stern, but then with open worry as she stood and left the conversation. “Revali!  What’s happened?  Are they following you?”

     Revali grimaced at her and gave her a deadpan look. “Yes, of course, I’m stupid enough to bring something that nearly killed me back to camp, and I’m _walking_ and wasn’t caught.  No they’re not following me!”

     The Gerudo gave him an unamused look and gripped one of his shoulders tightly.  He hissed as her fingers dug into a scratch, but while her touch lightened, she didn’t stop forcing him to stand upright so she could have a good look at his wounds. “Link!  Healing potion.  Revali, what did this to you?”

     Refusing to look Link in the eye as the Champion approached with the potion, Revali muttered, “A flock of kargaroks.”

     “A what?” Urbosa asked in surprise.

     “A flock of kargaroks, okay?!  I was distracted, and they all got too close, and I couldn’t fight them all off.” Revali sulked.

     Link snorted softly. “We did warn you.”

     “Shut up, Champion.” Revali sneered, pride still smarting.

     “Enough, both of you.” Urbosa cut them off. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this part months ago because I couldn't wait for my Revali fix here you go fully edited to fit with the new timeline and a better interpretation of Revali's character


	33. Sex and Gender 101 for Daruk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some questions about the roles of gender and sex for various characters through this series and while I'm happy to answer them in the comments, this gives some clarification too for those who just don't like to comment. Also, Daruk really did need things explained.

     “Okay,” Daruk said, looking at Revali warily after the Rito had been cleaned up and allowed to sleep through the night rather than taking a watch, the next morning. “If all the monsters are all . . . sex crazed, like this, I think you all had better explain it to me a little better.  I thought Revali was a brother – er, a man?”

     “I am, rock for brains,” Revali said waspishly, clicking his beak in annoyance.

     Daruk spread his hands in confusion. “But you just said earlier you were pregnant.  I thought that couldn’t happen, that was the difference or something.”

     “Something like that.” Urbosa sighed. “But Revali isn’t quite pregnant.  He’s just . . . incubating eggs that aren’t his own.”

     “In a place that eggs aren’t supposed to be, I might add.” Revali pouted, still visibly bloated and folding his wings in front of him to hide it and to soothe the ache.

     “Same can happen to anyone.” Link said, a bit more comfortable in his own pregnancy, leaning against Mipha where they sat on the ground.  She was the one petting his belly and chest, enjoying it almost as much as Kavutlir, who stood nearby with Silver.

     Daruk frowned and looked at them curiously. “So what’s the difference, then, exactly?  What’s the difference between men and women and, whatever Link is over there?”

     “Okay.” Urbosa rubbed her forehead wearily. “Strictly speaking, ‘male’ refers to people who can only impregnate others, and female to those who can only be impregnated.  But there are also people like Mipha, and the lynels, who are considered ‘hermaphrodites’, and can do both. Some can’t do either.  And those are biological sexes covered.”

     “Gender is another ball game.  It’s connected to biological sex, but it’s not the same.” Link added.

     “It’s a cultural form of expression.  For example, all of you Gorons seem to identify with men, though you’re actually asexual and agender.” Mipha explained. “You reproduce without a partner and therefore have no defined sex of your own.  I feel more comfortable being identified as female, despite being biologically both, because . . . well, in my culture, there isn’t much social distinction between men and women except in courtship rituals, and I prefer feminine ones, so that is how I identify myself.”

     Urbosa stretched and leaned back on a tree trunk. “Different cultures have different social customs referring to gender.  Gerudo such as myself are all biologically female, except for, once every 100 years, when the spell on us lifts and a single male child is born to us.  Some Gerudo have taken potions to make themselves hermaphrodite, but the spell on our people seems to prompt us all to identify as the same gender whatever our sexual preferences.”

     “Remind me why those of the distinctly male gender aren’t allowed in Gerudo Town again,” Revali drawled, tilting his head curiously despite himself.

     Urbosa shrugged. “Most men have no place in our culture.  Men of other cultures do not respect our social norms, so we simply do not allow them in the town.”

     “You let me in,” Daruk pointed out, confused.

     Urbosa shook her head. “Quite frankly Daruk no one could tell _what_ you were, and as you were polite and respectful, we saw no reason to eject you.”

     Daruk grunted, processing that and then looking over at Revali. “What about you?  What’s with the Rito?”

     Revali sighed and fluttered his feathers, tossing his braids. “There’s a distinct social difference between men and women.  We’re mostly distinct sexes, there’s less variance than with the others. It used to be that most of us men were brightly colored like me, I’m not sure what happened to switch the feather coloration in the last 100 years.”

     To refocus things a bit, Urbosa interrupted, “It probably has something to do with Rito culture dictating men be the primary warriors of your people.  Brightly colored warriors make very good targets in wooded and hilly areas such as these.”

    Revali clacked his beak again. “Probably.” Thankfully he took her cue, giving her only a mildly annoyed look for derailing him. “We’ve got cultural norms for men and women, though nothing’s stopping anyone from choosing to do something different.  It’s just what’s normal.  I don’t know, it’s not like it’s something I think about a great deal.”

     “And Hylians, like me, we don’t have much of a gender role in society, just in courtship, like the Zora, and sexual preferences.” Link shrugged. “I don’t prefer either male nor female forms of courtship so I identify as nonbinary, though my sexual preferences run feminine.  We have potions that can change our sexual equipment and general appearance on the scale of masculine and feminine if we desire, though it’s a process and you shouldn’t abuse them.”

     “And then there’s sexuality.” Mipha pointed out. “People have preferences with what they prefer from their courting partners as well.  We all have different words for it in our native tongues, but, as we all speak Hylian Common . . .” She looked over at Link.

    Link sighed. “Straight – men or women who prefer sexual and courting partners of the opposite gender.  Meaning men who like women and women who like men.  Bisexual, people who like both.  Asexual, beings like you who don’t care for any of it –”

     Daruk put up a hand. “I think I’ve got it.  I’m not interested in anybody so I don’t really care about interests, it’s the biology that confused me.  So, men can’t get pregnant, but the egg thing is different because . . .”

     “It’s like when birds lay eggs in a nest.  The eggs are already fertilized and functional, they just need to be incubated.” Revali said, readjusting his body again and folding his wings more properly about himself. “I’m not doing anything but providing a warm place for them to stay.”

     “Creatures like Kargaroks and Octoroks can implant their eggs into any body that has the space and the orifice.  They do understand the difference between a place where the eggs can stay and somewhere they won’t be safe, though I’m not certain how.” Urbosa clarified for him. “You still won’t be at risk, even from them.”

    Link raised a hand. “Monsters also don’t seem to care what your gender or sex is as long as they can get off using you.”

     Daruk grimaced. “Noticed that with the Lizalfos up on Death Mountain.”

     Revali blinked. “You were beaten by a pack of Lizalfos?”

     “Don’t rub it in, bird boy.  You’re still sitting pretty on a gut full of eggs.” Daruk huffed.

     Revali threw a rock from the ground at him bitterly and Daruk just caught and ate it.

     “I think we’ve covered everything important,” Urbosa chuckled. “The monsters have their own sexual preferences as well, but given the spell cast over them, I don’t think they much care for gender distinctions.”

     Silver snorted derisively and both lynels gave her a disappointed look. “Lynels do.” Kavutlir said flatly. “I am male, the other is neither.  But we tell by scent.”

     “And by annoying you I made certain you told them yourself.” Urbosa pointed out. “Although I was referring mainly to true monsters who do not seem to have a true culture.  I do not include your kind in that anymore.”

     Silver nudged Kavutlir with a hand when the golden lynel went to argue further. “She is right.” They said flatly and cut him off. “Leave her.  Do we move today?” Their Hylian was still gruff and heavily accented, but they had learned these words easily enough.

     The Champions exchanged glances.  Mipha was the one to gently ask Revali, “Are you up to it?  You can ride in the wagon with Daruk if you struggle to fly.” She’d healed him, but that didn’t ease the extra weight inside him.

     “I can fly fine.” Revali grumbled. “I’ll just be tired.  It’ll be a nice change.  Let’s go.” For once, he helped them pack up camp before taking to the skies, wings beating hard and laborious.

     By evening he surrendered, and rode in the wagon for a while to rest his wings from the new, unfamiliar weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join me on Discord to throw out suggestions for future chapters. Chapter goal is 69, and I still have 20 or so unplanned. Plus, the sequel is almost entirely unplanned.
> 
> https://discord.gg/pBYZ9xX
> 
> Special thanks to DreamerRose for the inspiration for this chapter.


	34. Satori- bondage, suspension, knotting, cock warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets two minor deities. One fucks with him, so he fucks the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do chapter summaries but I couldn't resist that play on words.

     The Lizalfos were unexpected.  Just as unexpected were the bokoblins that followed.  While the team were all trained warriors, and Chai was well-protected riding on Kavutlir’s back with their carrier, their horses weren’t so fortunate.  A spear thrown by a Lizal, trying to reach Chai, collided with one of the horses, fatally wounding them.  Mipha being occupied in battle elsewhere, they were too late to save it.

     “Now what?” Daruk rumbled afterward, folding his arms anxiously. “We can’t leave it here.  For that matter, we can’t all go anywhere without another horse.  I can’t keep up on the flatlands.  And Revali’s still tired, too.”

     Silver was already shaking their head by the time Daruk looked at them. “No.” They said firmly. “Urbosa can ride.  I will not . . .” They consulted Kavutlir briefly in lynel before finishing, “Be tied.”

     “I’ll go look for a horse.” Link told them gently. “Kavutlir, stay here with the others and Chai.  I’ll stay safe in the stealth suit.  No engaging the enemy.”

     Kavutlir grumbled. “Very well.  A camp as large as this likely does not allow many others in their territory anyway.  Stay safe.”

     “Be careful, Link.” Mipha kissed him goodbye as well and both hugged him once more as he started out.  It was late in the afternoon, the sun slowly starting to set, and he knew he’d have to return by morning so as not to concern the others.

     It didn’t take him long to find something, though it wasn’t the horse herd he’d been looking for.  Rather it was a Great Fairy Fountain.  He summoned the fairy with the rupees he had, wincing at the dent it made in their resources . . . and stumbled back in shock as it was not a Great Fairy who emerged.

     “ **Don’t worry, Kaysa’s fine** ,” The monstrous horse-headed figure told him. “ **She’ll be along in a minute.  I am Malanya, god of the horses of the world.  I heard the sound of your steed calling for help, left to** **die for you!  Alone!  Uncared for!** ” He lunged and Link threw up his arm defensively, but the blow never came.

     Instead, when he looked up, Malanya had drawn back, looming more appropriately within the spring. “ **I jest.  I’m sure you had no ill intent towards your horse.  But still they cried for me and so I must answer.** ” He seemed to give Link an appraising look.

     Worth a shot, right? Link cautiously spoke. “It’s true, we grieve for our companion.  But we cannot carry on without them.  I came looking for another horse . . .”

     “ **It is within my power to revive that horse.** ” Malanya said simply. “ **However . . . if I detect vile intent behind the death of your horse...** **You will suffer my wrath!** ”

     Link flinched again as he lunged once more, but as before, Malanya pulled back without harming him.

     The horse god gave a deep sigh. “ **Again, I jest … mostly.  However, this is not without a price.  Had you found me at my own spring I could perhaps restore it by my own power, but here there is strain, and it is not an easy task.** ”

     Link eyed it uncertainly.  With the other creatures of this world it was near obvious that sex would be the price, but he didn’t see how a disembodied skeleton with a mask head could have sexual desires. “What is your price?”

     Malanya seemed to look up at a nearby mountain, and Link followed his gaze to see a blue glow from the top. “ **Climb Mount Satori, with my blessing.  At the top you will find a creature known as the Lord of the Mountain.  They are old, and have served me well.  Bear them offspring, please them for the night, and I will restore your horse.** ”

     Link’s heart sank. “I’m already carrying the offspring of someone else.” He argued.

     Malanya laughed in an unnerving tone that made Link cringe. “ **Be that as it may, Champion, the Lord of the Mountain’s seed will take.  I am a god.  The rules of biology apply only as I want them to.  You will have twins.  The child of the Lord of the Mountain will be self-sufficient in days and will return to their sire.  You will experience no particular strain if you take on the form of your lynel mask.** ”

     Link decided not to question how the god knew about the mask’s shapeshifting abilities. “How will I contact the Lord of the Mountain?  The stables say the creature is elusive and fearful.”

     “ **He is anything but fearful.  I will send you my blessing; he will not run from you.  You had best not run from him, if you wish to restore your steed.** ” Malanya’s words were lightly toned but laced with a threat that Link didn’t want to explore or invite.

     He bowed his head. “How long do I stay with him?  My companions will worry at dawn.”

     “ **Then until dawn will you remain.  I will send a messenger to them.  Go, now.** ” Malanya ordered.

     This time, when the god lunged, Link bolted obediently for Satori Mountain.

 

     The blue glow at the top, Link reasoned, had to be the Lord of the Mountain, and fortunately there was a path almost the whole way up.  It was no particular strain to reach it.  He resisted shooting at the Blupees; while they could be lucrative, he doubted the Lord of the Mountain, whatever it was, would appreciate it, and he didn’t want to deal with that right now.

     How did he get into these situations?  Why was he even entertaining this idea instead of searching for a herd of wild horses to tame?  It wouldn’t be that hard.  Why was he choosing sex with an unidentified spirit, at the behest of a god of questionable intentions, over just clinging to the back of a wild horse for a few minutes?

     Well.  Admittedly, that could be a struggle, and it might be difficult for the baby.  Kavutlir wouldn’t like it.  But he could still search for a horse, and just send Urbosa or Mipha to tame it.  Urbosa might be better at it, sand seals were even more skittish than horses.

     Despite these thoughts he still kept walking up towards the mountain until he found the glade with the intense blue glow, that undoubtedly held the Lord of the Mountain.  Peeking from the rocks he tried to pick out the creature among the Blupees, only to have his eyes land on something much, much bigger.  The creature was the size of a horse, and shaped roughly like one too, at first glance, but blue and white and glowing.

    Upon further inspection, however, it was anything but a horse.  Rather than an ordinary horse’s head, it seemed to have two owlish faces, reminiscent of the Blupees, and moth antenna like theirs rather than ears.  Each of its four glowing orange eyes blinked separately, and Link shuddered at the idea of coming upon it without Malanya’s blessing.  As it took a step he looked down at their hooves, seeing they were shaped like a goat’s.

     Oh, Hylia.  Who knew what its cock looked like, then?  Not that Link supposed it mattered.  Malanya hadn’t told him how to introduce himself to the creature, so he very slowly and cautiously crept out of the rocks, careful not to startle it, unsure how much it would understand.  Malanya spoke of it as another minor deity, so it couldn’t be an animal, yet still, Link didn’t know how much Hylian contact it had had.

     Fortunately, his appearance didn’t cause it any undue stress.  The creature spooked ever so slightly when it noticed him but calmed, presumably when it sensed Malanya’s blessing.  It approached him and Link remained frozen in a crouch as it nosed down at him, the long tuft of fur between its Blupee faces brushing his cheek.

     A voice sounded as if in his head. _So you are the one Malanya has sent to me, the willing carrier of lynel offspring.  Your lynel mate chose well_.

     Link didn’t know whether to thank them or not so he just remained quiet and crouching.

     It snorted. _Remove your clothes or they will be removed for you.  I do not have hands; they will not be treated as well if I must do it_.

     Link quickly stripped and laid his clothes on a nearby rock. “What should I do now?” He asked as softly as he could.

     The Lord of the Mountain pawed at another rock. _Bend over this.  You may call me Satori.  The Mountain is named after me_.

     Link obediently bent over the rock and held his breath as the creature- Satori- moved over him, mounting him.  They weren’t nearly as large as Kavutlir; it wasn’t as intimidating as it might otherwise have been.  He bit his lip; they hadn’t even stopped to prepare him.

     _Malanya will ensure this does not harm you_. Satori told him, as if reading his mind, and he felt something press against his cunt, something much smaller than he’d been expecting.  The reason why quickly became clear as they pressed in, pleasantly cool to the touch, just warm enough to be comfortable there; the tip was tapered like a Hylian shepherd dog’s, and it widened as it pressed further inside of him.

     Link gripped hard to the stone as it pressed in further than he’d thought possible, reaching deeper than any other being save Kavutlir and the Guardian had ever been into him before they bottomed out, pressing something up against his rim that had to be a knot.

     The Hylian Champion just rolled his eyes.  It figured.

     His attention snapped back to reality when he felt something tugging at the rest of his body, the plants around growing vines that lifted him up and pressed his back against the cool body of the Lord of the Mountain.  Satori’s placid voice spoke again in his mind. _Do not resist.  They will tie you to me.  You are to service me until dawn.  I will take you most of the way back to your companions, though I will not come close enough to provoke the lynel_.

     “Wise decision.” Link said with a grunt as he was hoisted up and tied securely to them, where he could not wiggle away.  The vines fastened him just loosely enough that he could move back and forth but never completely off their cock.

     They burrowed deeper inside of him and once the vines held him securely, they stepped away from the rock.  Link found his hair had been woven into the vines so he wasn’t dangling his head, and found himself grateful for it.  Despite the compromising position of being held so securely, at least he could relax.

     Well.  As much as one could relax with what felt like a foot of canid cock stuffed up their cunt, being swung back gently on it with every step the owner took.  Unable to back off the rock comfortably, the Lord of the Mountain reared to wheel away from it, and Link stifled a yelp as that swung him back a few inches for their knot to press against his clit.

     Amusement radiated from the minor deity and they lowered their heads, seeming to drink through what he’d previously thought was a tuft of fur.  Then they began to walk, seeming in no hurry to actually fuck him, rather enjoying the soft slide of his body around them.

     Link shut his eyes and let himself fall into the rhythm.  Forward and back, slow and easy as they walked around, interacting with various forest creatures.  None touched him or really even reacted to his presence beneath their lord.  He welcomed the gentle stroking within him; it was almost soothing compared to what had become his normal.

     His warmth was coaxing more from Satori, however, their cock slowly swelling within him.  He felt their knot grow bigger at the base as they walked, bumping against him with every other step.  It seemed that while he found the position vaguely relaxing, just arousing enough to keep him awake and thinking, it was affecting the Lord of the Mountain a bit more.

     They were headed down the mountain, he knew when their weights shifted forward and he was held further off their cock.  Satori paused a few times to buck their hips into him insistently, annoyed at the angles, before finally tiring of it and beginning to run.  Link yelped and choked a bit as that suddenly drove the creature’s animalistic cock deeper and harder into him at every thrust.  A jump over a rock had him crying out again as their hard landing and a sudden twist of the apparently still alive vines about him had him driven down on their knot, locking it inside him.

     They didn’t stop running.  Link’s gasps and whimpers didn’t deter the Lord of the Mountain in the slightest from continuing to gallop, taking a turn around Safula Hill and the hollow beneath it, their knot tugging on him and being driven into his g-spot at turns.  There was no position at which he wasn’t stimulated hard and fast.

     Link quickly lost track of time and space at that point.  He came around their knot several times during the run, Satori spilling inside him only twice before slowing down to a jouncing trot that was most definitely worse, to head back towards his companions.  The only thing that registered was that they must be going the right way, as he heard them going over a bridge.

     Satori maintained that steady trot, enjoying the bounce and tug on their knot as they traveled, pausing several more times to come in him.  Link felt his stomach bulging after a while, pressing uncomfortably on the vines, but Satori was content to let him squirm rather than loosening him.  Finally, as Link blearily registered dawn on the horizon, Satori mounted him over a rock and drove into him again, pulling their knot free and then fucking back into him again and again until Link was sobbing with overstimulation.

     This time, however, Satori stilled when he came again, and Link lay shuddering and gripping the rock as the vines released him.  The knot eventually softened and pulled free, and Satori wheeled off of him. _I will tell Malanya you did well.  Your horse will be returned to your party as soon as you return.  Well done, Champion.  You now carry a demigod.  Ensure you do not lose it_.

     Link just grunted vaguely, agreeing as the minor deity took off from him and vanished from sight.  He heaved himself into sitting upright after several minutes, groaning from exhaustion and achiness, and whistled.

     Chai was the first to reach him, the young Lizal appearing from camouflage nearby- Link dearly hoped they’d been too far to see Satori- and tackling him.  Link laughed despite the pricks of their little claws as they were both bowled off the rock, and hugged them close, giggling through their chant of “Mamamamama!”

     Thunderous hooves announced Kavutlir next, and the lynel snarled when he saw Link’s state. “ _Who did this?!_ ”

     Link waved tiredly at him. “Hush, Kavutlir.  I found a Great Fairy Fountain and made a deal with the horse-god Malanya.  I’ll tell you more once I’m clean and clothed.  I’m all right.” He reached up with the hand not occupied holding Chai, and Kavutlir reached down and helped him to his feet, soon grunting and scooping them both up to carry them back in his golden arms.

     Link washed off in the nearby pond, Kavutlir and Chai chasing off the Octoroks for him, and was handed a new set of clothes by Mipha upon his return.  He smiled at her and pulled on the Zora armor obediently before going over to touch their fallen horse.

     Something flashed, before and behind his eyes; a sense of Malanya, a cackle, a warning, a benediction all at once.  He stumbled back and the horse snorted, taking another breath finally and rolling over where they could rise.  Link squirmed back to pick up Chai and lean on Mipha, cuddling on a rock nearby.

     “You said you would explain.” Kavutlir growled reproachfully. “This leaves me with more questions.”

     Link nodded wearily and gestured everyone near, once they had the horse properly attired again and released to graze.  Once he had everyone’s attention, he explained; stumbling upon Malanya, the horse-god’s warning, the deal, his acceptance.  He left out the details of Satori’s behavior, both for Chai’s young ears- which were rapidly picking up new words now- and Kavutlir’s jealousy and Mipha’s protectiveness.  Both his lovers were nearly vibrating with their emotions on the subject.

     Once finished, he stopped any further questions by turning to kiss Mipha. “So,” He murmured into her lips. “I assume you and Kavutlir have a few things planned . . . I could use a little time to rest.  Or some healing.”

     Her hands glowed and his aches were soothed immediately as she hugged him close.  She tucked his head into her neck, letting him nuzzle her gills, and looked to Kavutlir. “Let’s go.  Urbosa, can you watch Chai again?” She asked sweetly.

    Urbosa rolled her eyes with a sigh. “Oh, all right.  But we’re moving double time once you three get back.”

     “Understood.” Mipha replied, urging Link to stand up.

     “Don’t wanna.” Chai clung to Link, pouting and hissing at Urbosa rebelliously.

     Kavutlir joined them and growled at the Lizal, making the young one cheep and leap to the Gerudo. “Later.” He said firmly and scooped both Link and Mipha up, spiriting them away and out of sight to reclaim Link as theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY TOOK ME TEN DAYS BUT IT'S DONE. I hope it's worth it to all of you ;)


	35. MiphaLinKavutlir- threesome, deepthroating, spitroasting, femdom, mild voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Threesome, double penetration, spitroasting, deepthroating, femdom, mild voyeurism

     Kavutlir settled them in a copse of trees near a pond, setting the pair down and promptly killing the Octorok that waited in the water.  Mipha hugged Link in the meantime, kissing him affectionately as she led him to the water to clean up. “Why did you agree to this?” She asked worriedly as Kavutlir returned to them.

     Link shrugged a little and sighed as he felt the lynel’s big hands settle on his shoulders, Mipha’s on his hips, the two of them manipulating him free of his clothes and down into the shallows of the pool. “It felt easier than trying to tame a horse.”

     “And now you carry the spawn of a creature we did not accept,” Kavutlir growled, obviously more annoyed about this than Mipha.

     Link pinched him irritably. “Better that than bucked off and injured so I lose the one I already had,” He pointed out. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.  It wasn’t planned.  But it’s better than the alternative.”

     Mipha sighed and nuzzled him sweetly. “I wish you hadn’t felt it was necessary.  If you had located a herd, one of us could have tamed a horse.”

     Kavutlir snorted. “How difficult can they be to control?”

     “Very, if you are not nine feet tall and tauric,” Link grumbled back. “Would you stop pouting?  It’s done now.  I wasn’t going to be the one to argue with the Horse God, all right?  You can take it up with Malanya if you have a problem.” He cast the lynel a defiant glare.

     Kavutlir stared at him for a moment with his mouth open in shock before huffing. “I liked it better when you were cautious of me.”

     Mipha chuckled. “But this is more truly Link, isn’t it?” Her hands glowed softly as she helped Link scrub himself off, and Link could have moaned at the further relief she gave him in all the little aches he didn’t know he had.

     He made a soft squeak when she dipped her still glowing fingers into his cunt and he felt it tighten around her, healing from the battering the knotted deity-cock had given him- and likely from Kavutlir as well.  She didn’t stay to tease him, fortunately, moving on to his legs next with a mischievous little grin.

     Kavutlir grunted. “I suppose.  He was always so defiant.  No matter what I did he would not give up his precious duty, would not totally submit.”

     Link grunted as he washed his own hair. “Would you really want me to?” He asked idly; he actually had taken a quite submissive role in their relationship in his opinion.  What more could the lynel possibly want from him?

     Big claws joined his fingers in his hair, inexpertly trying to assist.  Link let him, just guiding him so it didn’t tangle his hair too much.  Kavutlir seemed to think for a minute before replying. “At first, yes.  Now, no.  You are a partner, not a conquest.”

     Mipha beamed. “I’m so glad we all agree.” She said warmly.

     The moment was broken by Link suddenly squealing and jerking out of Kavutlir’s gentle grasp, kicking reflexively at Mipha as his breath was stolen by giggles. “STOP THAT TICKLES!”

     The Zora kept a firm grip on his ankle and continued to scrub his feet, also giggling at him as he squirmed and ended up dunked under the water, coming up sputtering when Kavutlir grasped for him in sudden alarm. “What is going on here?” The lynel snarled.

     Mipha laughed and let up, giggling further when Link splashed her playfully in retribution. “Link’s feet are ticklish,” She explained. “It’s like an itch, but more fun.  But he can’t hold in the reactions to it!”

     Link splashed her again. “Mipha’s gills are hypersensitive too, she can get _very_ ticklish.”

     Mipha gaped at him and then laughed, splashing him back. “What about Kavutlir?”

     “Not ticklish,” Link replied at the same time as Kavutlir said, “Flanks.”

     The two bipedal lovers exchanged a glance of sudden delight and then grinned predatorily at the lynel.  Kavutlir reared his head back and tried to get his hooves under him again, too late as they both darted to his sides and tickled his flanks, causing him to give an odd yowling laugh.

      His solution was to roll over onto Mipha, sending her further into the pool, and then scramble to his hooves. “Stop!” He said firmly.

     “Why’d you tell us where you were ticklish if you weren’t prepared to deal with the consequences?” Link asked him with a smug look.

     Kavutlir narrowed his eyes at the Hylian. “Do not think I have forgotten why we’re here, Champion.  I told you out of courtesy, equivalent exchange.  Something you obviously misunderstand.” He poked Link’s distended belly pointedly and Link made a punched out noise as he abruptly sat down.

     “New rule, no poking of the stomach,” He hissed. “Little hooves kicking!”

     “Ooh!” Mipha burst out of the water in an excited spray and hugged him. “May I feel?”

     Link rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mipha.  Neither of you have to ask if we aren’t in the middle of something.”

     “I thought we were in the middle of something,” Kavutlir said dryly as Mipha touched their lover’s belly and hummed excitedly.

     “What, bickering over my choice to get fucked and please two gods rather than get myself beaten up taming a horse?” Link sniped back and splashed him.

     “Reclaiming what the god took advantage of.” Kavutlir replied bluntly. “We have not been all three together before.  This travel to rescue the Rito took too much time.  Shall we attempt it?”

     Mipha smiled and nuzzled Link. “I think it’s a good idea.  Link?  We will have to be soft with you.  How would you prefer to take us?”

     Link rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you pick a rupee and we’ll draw from the purse?”

     “What is he talking about?” Kavutlir turned to address Mipha for that.

     Mipha snorted. “It’s a way of making a decision based on chance.  But I don’t like it for this.  If Link does not want to make a decision, what about you?”

     Kavutlir eyed their mate and then Mipha. “Perhaps it would be best to make that decision after I know what you bring to the sexual table, Zora.”

     Mipha nodded. “Fair.” She turned over and floated in the water, purring as Link took the initiative to reach over and finger her, drawing out her pseudo-cock and still plunging into her entrance.  He gave her cock a few strokes with his hand before she stopped him to look at Kavutlir.

     The lynel went down on his equine knees again and replaced Link’s hand with one of his own, making the Zora whimper at the intrusion of one of his thick fingers to her cloaca, and the rough hand stroking her cock. “You are like a lynel this way,” He observed thoughtfully. “Both sire and carrier.”

     Mipha nodded. “In a way.  I had to take a potion treatment to make me fertile as a sire, but yes.”

     Kavutlir considered that a minute as he left off her.  He gripped Link’s hair gently, stronger when Link reached up to tighten his fingers, and guided the Hylian’s face to her cock, urging him to suck it while they talked.  Link did so willingly, enjoying how well they were getting along.

     “Thoughts?” Mipha asked after a minute, breathy from Link’s ministrations below and watching Kavutlir’s hand in his hair, keeping him firmly down on her. 

     In answer, Kavutlir pulled Link off of her and helped the Hylian sit up, nuzzling him until Link kissed him. “I want to see you fill our Champion.” Kavutlir replied in a low growl. “I will take his mouth.”

     “Both of us beneath you, eh?” Link taunted, and earned a flat glower for his trouble.

     “As if I can fuck you in any other position,” Kavutlir replied in exasperation. “Not all of us are cursed with only two legs.”

     “And long ones, at that.” Mipha teased as well, poking at Link’s legs in comparison to her own. “We should move to shore to do this.  Link cannot breathe underwater, and I would not want him to lose his balance between us.”

     “At last, a mate with sense.” Kavutlir grumbled and scooped them both up to carry them to shore, near a tree he could brace his hands on.

     Mipha giggled as she settled beneath him with Link in her lap, the Hylian sinking down on her cock with a contented sigh.  It twisted deep within him and he was comforted that thanks to her ministrations before, he could still feel her against his walls as he reached up to mouth at Kavutlir’s half-flaccid cock. “Is now really the best time to mock me, Kav, when I’m about to have your cock in my mouth?” He asked pointedly.

     “Bite it and I will bite you, and I know you don’t like that.” Kavutlir threatened, claws audibly cracking the wood he was gripping.

     Mipha settled her hands on Link’s hips and cleared her throat politely. “Loves, please stop.” She said sweetly and jerked her hips up into Link’s to silence him before he could reply.

     “I will stop if the Champion does,” Kavutlir said, fully aware how juvenile he sounded, and Link laughed before taking his cock between his lips.

    Mipha mercifully pulled Link back to prevent Kavutlir from thrusting down his throat too roughly, steadying him between them with all the strength in her powerful little frame and sending a shiver down the Hylian’s spine. “Easy, Kavutlir,” She cooed, brushing her lips along Link’s neck. “We have to treat him gently, remember?”

     Kavutlir stamped. “It would be easier to treat him at all if you would stop pulling away.”

     Link let his teeth scrape lightly to express his feelings about that statement, and found he honestly wasn’t even surprised when Kavutlir moaned rather than jerking in pain.  Fucking lynels.

     Mipha nipped his neck and he whimpered around his mouthful, crying out louder- though still muffled- when she rocked her hips up into his warmth.  She released his neck and lapped at the rapidly fading mark she’d left behind. “Work with me, Kavutlir,” She cooed. “In time with me, and we can wreck our dear Champion without hurting them.”

     Link whimpered again, shutting his eyes, as Kavutlir shifted his stance and his cock pressed a little further, in time with Mipha grinding up.

     “Set the pace, little Zora.  As you thrust up, I pull out, and vice versa, yes?” Kavutlir purred, apparently catching onto her plan before Link could.

     “Yes,” She moaned happily and thrust up, pushing Link further up onto Kavutlir before the lynel could pull back. “Up!  Down.” As she drew out, Kavutlir thrust down his throat and Link made a strangled noise, gripping at Mipha’s arms and Kavutlir’s hind legs.

     She kept calling out cues for a few minutes until they fell into a rhythm, and Link was pressed between them, being lovingly used to erase the evidence of what Satori had done to him . . . well, at least, some of the evidence.  Link was the first to come from the treatment, and Mipha called for them to slow, only picking up her pace again when Link pulled off Kavutlir’s cock to tell her so.

     The Zora and the lynel fucked him nonstop through two more orgasms before Kavutlir spilled down his throat, and reared back to watch them.  Mipha shifted Link around and lay him out on the ground, hiking his legs up around her waist, pinning his shoulders under her strong hands and pounding him as relentlessly as the lynel ever could.  She drew another small orgasm from him when she finally stilled and came inside him, kissing him softly as she pulled out. “Are you all right now, Link?” She asked him, voice honey sweet as if she hadn’t just fucked him into the dirt.

     Link gave a tired laugh. “In need of a rest again, my love.  But otherwise, very, very good.” He kissed her and accepted her help to sit up and give Kavutlir the same treatment.  He glanced down at himself and laughed softly. “I could also use another bath.”

     “And Kavutlir could use a bit more draining,” Mipha noted, seeing the lynel’s cock still hard and extended beneath his tauric frame.

     “It will pass.” Kavutlir grunted and lifted Link to move him to the pond.

     Mipha followed. “Or you could fuck me.” She pointed out.

     Kavutlir blinked at her in surprise but Link perked up, looking at them both hopefully.  It was his look of interest that made the lynel snort and concede. “I did not expect flexibility on this.”

     Mipha smiled gently at him. “Why should I keep my feminine organs functional if I don’t wish to use them?  I take contraceptives.  We will not have to wait out another pregnancy before we confront Calamity Ganon.  But there is no need to deny yourself when I am willing.”

     Link finally piped up when Kavutlir eyed her speculatively. “Just not her mouth.”

     Kavutlir gave him a funny look. “Why do _you_ put forth this rule in her stead?” He asked.

     Mipha giggled. “It’s not a rule, lynel, it’s a warning.” She gave him a wide, toothy grin, showing dozens of razor sharp dolphin teeth. “You don’t want these anywhere near your cock.”

    Kavutlir’s ears flattened comically in his mane and he wrinkled his nose. “No, you are right.” He said and shook himself when she closed her lips again. “That being said, where could we do this?  There are no convenient boulders here and you are much too short to service me unless it was with your hands alone.”

     Link tilted his head lazily as he relaxed in the water. “A day riding in the wagon instead of on your back says she could make that work.” He said with a speculative smile.

     Mipha shook her head. “Link!” Then she paused to consider. “That would place you riding with me instead . . .”

     Kavutlir snorted. “What are you talking about?”

     “It’s a bet,” Mipha explained. “If I can make you come with my hands alone, Link spends the day in the wagon with me.  If I can’t, he rides you as always.  Does that sound fair to your honor code, Kavutlir?” She teased.

     Kavutlir considered it and shook his head. “You are all so strange.  Yes, it is fair.”

     “Watch me, Link.” Mipha told him softly, pressing a kiss to his lips before she left the water again to kneel beneath Kavutlir. “Actually, Kavutlir, would you lie down on your side for me or would that be too uncomfortable?”

    As an answer he stepped delicately around her and lay down, propping his upper half up to watch her with amusement. “Trouble reaching?”

     “Don’t tease.  You have to stoop to reach me.” Mipha pointed out and curled a wet hand around his cock. 

    Kavutlir reflexively kicked out a hind leg, though he came nowhere close to hitting her, and hissed like an angry cat. “Cold!”

    “You expected warmth when I just climbed out of the pond?” Mipha deadpanned and ran the pads of her fingers over his slit, making him growl. “Your cock doesn’t seem to mind as much as your head.” She added primly as she began to stroke him off.

     Link relaxed in the water and just watched smugly as Mipha leaned over the lynel, twisting her wrists and pressing her fingertips into his slit and the odd button at the base of his flare, things Kavutlir very obviously had never felt before.  The lynel rolled further onto his back to give her better access and tore up the ground with his claws, growling and snarling with arousal and trying to hold back.  Mipha just kept on stroking him smugly and Link felt his nethers tingle again watching them.

     The Zora succeeded, of course, under the onslaught to the obviously inexperienced in handjobs lynel.  She sat up then and asked, sweetly, “Can you roll onto your back?  I know horses cannot balance there, but can you?”

    Kavutlir rolled his eyes and did so. “I cannot keep the position for long, but-” He gave a resounding hiss when Mipha straddled him and pressed her own leaking slit down over his cock.

     “Oh, great goddess.” Link covered his mouth, flushing with his own arousal again as he watched the pair.  He reached down and began to finger his clit again.  He could get a minor orgasm out of just that if he had the right stimulation . . . and goddess, was this the right stimulation.

     Somewhat shockingly, due to Kavutlir’s domineering manner, Mipha effortlessly took control of their encounter.  His stronger demeanor meant nothing when he was on his back and Mipha was holding his forelegs to keep him from swinging them aside and standing up.  She moaned happily as she took him to the hilt and ground down on him.

     “ _Zora_!” The lynel threatened.

     Mipha laughed and sat up a bit, beginning to rise and fall on his cock, her powerful abdominals from swimming giving her a distinct advantage despite her short legs and lack of leverage. “Calm down, Kavutlir,” She teased sweetly. “You will get what you want.”

    Link bit his lip and pressed harder on his clit, rocking his hips up against the heel of his hand and letting his fingers settle over his folds teasingly.  He didn’t need another overwhelming orgasm now or he’d never stay awake through the day.

     Mipha’s moans turned more and more Zora as she lost herself in the pleasure, soon sinking to similar snarling noises as the lynel beneath her as they half-wrestled for dominance he could never quite win back.  She came first this time on his cock, though she’d been servicing him by hand before so one could hardly blame her.

     “Let me go.” Kavutlir growled, though his voice was weakened somewhat by the fluttering of her walls around him.

     She smiled sweetly. “Not yet.” Zora, it seemed, had a better refractory period than Hylians, and she began to move again.  Link moaned openly, grinding down on his hand to come again, imagining the sort of overstimulation he’d experienced when Kavutlir fucked him through an orgasm.

     Kavutlir came with a roar, and only then did Mipha slide off him, apparently unaffected by her further ministrations.  Her slit leaked white, and she stretched luxuriously. “That was lovely, Kavutlir,” She told the irritated lynel as he rolled to his hooves again and shook off, as if he’d had a say in how that went.

     Kavutlir glowered at her and then grumblingly joined Link in the pond, followed by Mipha.  Link grasped his mane and used it to lever himself up for a kiss. “Did you enjoy that, Kavutlir?” He asked softly.

     Mipha perked up to listen shyly, worried she’d stepped over a line and the lynel had just let her.

     “. . . Yes.” Kavutlir admitted, but grumbled. “I have not been . . . dominated in many years.  Let alone . . . like that.”

     Mipha giggled. “I enjoy doing that, though.” She said with a shrug. “If you don’t mind, I’m certain we could repeat it next time Link is too tired.”

     Kavutlir narrowed his eyes at her. “We will talk about it then.”

     Link sighed in contentment, leaning on the lynel as Kavutlir picked him up to carry him back, waiting only for Mipha to finish cleaning out her slit.  He smiled as they continued to half-bicker, half-flirt, happy they were getting along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Mipha's a hell of a domme, isn't she? I'm as surprised as you are.


End file.
